Pirates of the Caribbean: Treasures of the Unknown
by Guin Parris
Summary: Will and Elizabeth must help Jack escape Davy Jones. Meanwhile, Guinevere Parris, Will's best friend since birth, returns and must protect everyone from Lucia Barbossa, who wants revenge for the death of her father, Captain Hector Barbossa.
1. Chapter 1

7

Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest

Chapter 1: Will's Dream

It was a dreary, cloudy day in London, England. Despite the bleak weather, two children ran around the garden, playing. One was a tall, beautiful boy with brown hair and eyes and golden skin. Will Turner was his name. The other was a lovely young girl. The girl was slightly smaller than Will with dark hair and eyes and skin as white as snow. This girl was Guinevere Parris.

Guinevere and Will were the best of friends since they were babies. They had spent twelve years together before Will's mother died, and Will decided to set out on a search for his father, William Turner, a merchant sailor, from whom Will had received a golden medallion as a gift. Guinevere was so unhappy to hear the news, so she and Will decided to have one last moment of childish fun together. As they played, Guinevere danced and twirled and sang out: _Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me!_

Will stopped a moment and his eyes flashed.

"Guin, how many times must I remind you," he scolded like a strict parent, "Don't sing that song!"

Guinevere smirked. "You afraid of scary pirates, Will?" she taunted.

"No," Will replied.

"Yes, you are," protested Guinevere.

"No, I'm not. Bloody pirates don't scare me," Will insisted.

"Maybe they would. You're wearing precious gold," Guinevere suggested.

Will held the gold medallion close to him. "It was a gift from my father," he said.

Guinevere sighed and smiled. "What _does_ scare you, Will Turner?" she asked innocently.

"Losing the ones I care for," Will replied.

"Such as the Governor's daughter?" Guinevere teased, making kiss-lips.

"No! I've never met her," Will flushed.

"You've seen her, and you blush when you do," Guinevere taunted.

"Let me ask you something, Guin," Will said, changing the subject, "What frightens _you_?"

"I… don't know," Guinevere stammered, "I've never thought of my fear."

"Can I tell you something?" Will asked.

"Yes," Guinevere replied.

Will leaned in really close to Guinevere and tapping her shoulder, he sang out, "Tag, you're it!"

"Oh, you bloody pirate!" Guinevere scoffed as she chased after Will.

Before Will knew it, he was away from the garden and saying goodbye to Guinevere at the port. Guinevere filled Will into her skinny arms.

"You come back to me, or I will come after you," Guinevere warned, "That's an _order_. I don't want to miss you 'til it kills me."

"You won't, Guin," Will told her, "I promise."

Guinevere sniffed as tears streaked her cheeks.

"Hey, hey," Will whispered in a consoling voice, "Don't cry. I'll be back soon."

"That's the point," Guinevere said through her tears," You're leaving. We've never been apart since the day we were born."

"And we never will," Will reassured her, "Just because I'm not standing in front of you doesn't mean I'm not here. Remember that. Promise me you'll remember that, Guin."

"I will remember," Guinevere replied with a wet smile, "I miss you already."

"Shh," Will whispered, "Don't you worry, Guin. I will be back before you know it. You have my word."

With that, Will and Guinevere embraced tightly, and Will boarded the ship, bound for the Caribbean. Will was assigned work as a cabin boy, and he became quite a sailor. One fine day turned to disaster, he found. That fateful day, Will was performing his duties when he felt the ship shudder and sway. Suddenly, he realized there was cannon fire! Will raced up on the deck to see a large, black ship overpowering his vessel. A sudden shift threw Will unconscious and out to sea, but before he faded, the last thing he saw was a Jolly Roger that appeared to smile a toothy smile at him. When Will woke, a beautiful girl was leaning over him. Will was startled awake.

"Just stay calm," she told him, "You're with the governor's daughter. You're safe."

"Miss Swann?" he asked groggily.

"_Elizabeth_," corrected the girl.

Will faded into darkness and heard no more. In the next moment, Will's eyes fluttered open. He looked around cautiously. Will realized that he was now safe in his own bed in Port Royal, Jamaica.

"Will," echoed a voice.

Will awoke and saw Elizabeth Swann, his darling fiancée, standing over him. He knew in that moment that he had been dreaming.

"Will, are you all right?" Elizabeth asked in a concerned tone, feeling Will's head, "You're really warm. A little bit feverish, maybe."

"I'm fine. I've never been better," Will reassured her, "I was just dreaming."

"About what?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"My old friend, Guinevere," Will replied, "We lived together in England. I was dreaming about the day I left her to find my father and about the day we met."

"Well, have you been dreaming about today?" Elizabeth asked him.

"How could I not dream about being able to grow old with you?" Will told her with a loving smile.

Elizabeth rose from the bed and opened a box. Inside was an elegant deep blue uniform with a matching tricorn hat.

"This is for you," Elizabeth said, handing Will the suit.

"It's beautiful," Will said earnestly.

Elizabeth looked out the window.

"Goodness, how late it is! We have so much preparation to do," she gasped.

Will sat up and took his uniform behind the dressing screen.

"I look forward to seeing you wear that tomorrow," Elizabeth said as she left Will to change.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding," Will warned.

"What bad luck could possibly come?" Elizabeth quipped.


	2. Reunited and Will and Elizabeth's Crime

17

Chapter 2: Old Friends Reunited and Will and Elizabeth's Crime

Will dressed casually and decided to go to the bay.When there, a sweaty and exhausted Will took off his shirt, boots, and socks and tested the water.

"Perfect," he said to himself with satisfaction.

Suddenly, Will heard a rustle in the bushes.

Quickly, Will grabbed a nearby branch to arm himself. "Show yourself!" he commanded.

In that moment, a knife was at his throat, and Will saw a masked figure. Quickly, he freed himself and ripped off the mask, only to be in shock of finding a pallid, lovely girl he knew all too well.

"My God!" he gasped, "Guinevere?"

The girl pushed him off. "Qui etes vous? Comment savez-vous mon nom? Repondez moi!" she growled.

"It's me, Will Turner," Will replied, "Since when do you speak French and have a large belly? And why in God's name did you just attack me?"

"That's a lie," protested Guinevere, "Will Turner is _dead. _And he _never _called me Guinevere. He called me-"

"Guin," Will interrupted.

Guinevere and Will squinted into each other's eyes. Suddenly, the two friends pieced back all the memories they had together in one moment. "**WAHHH!**" they both shrieked.

"Will!" Guinevere screamed as she frantically kissed Will's cheek, "Oh, you brilliant boy! I thought you were dead."

"I kept my promise, did I not?" Will asked.

"You frightened me to death when you never came back. And then I heard about the attack. Did they hurt you? Your medallion is missing," Guinevere simpered.

"No, I was not hurt," Will reassured her, "And I'm afraid the medallion is a long story. But what are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I asked you first!"

"You're a gentleman, and it's always ladies first!"

"Oh, all right, you win!"

"Ha, ha," Guinevere teased, "Anyway, how did you get here?"

"I was saved by Elizabeth Swann, and taken in by the blacksmith, Mr. Brown," Will explained, "But what are you doing out here?"

Guinevere smiled proudly. "Give me your hand," she commanded softly.

Will complied, placed his hand on Guinevere's huge, round belly, and felt a _thump!_ as soon as he did so. "Oh my God! That's wonderful!" he gasped.

"You can say that again," Guinevere panted, "She's just like her mummy. Tough, beautiful, intelligent, etcetera, etcetera. I thought the Caribbean would be the perfect place to raise her. And it certainly is now!"

"How do you know it's a girl?" Will asked.

"Well, how do you know it's _not?_" Guinevere asked slyly, "My nurse knows the signs of having girls. Besides, it's so strong when it kicks, it might as well be a girl!"

"But what if you have a boy and your nurse is wrong?" Will asked.

"You want to put a bet on this, Will Turner?" Guinevere asked.

"Why not?" Will shrugged.

"Alright. If I'm right and I have a girl, you give me…ten shillings," Guinevere wagered.

"Ten shillings! Guin, do I look like I have money to burn? Make it five shillings," Will gasped.

"Alright, five shillings and you buy me a drink," Guinevere offered.

"And what if I win?" Will asked.

"Vice-versa. And you prove how smart you are when it comes to determining the sex of a child. Do we have an accord?" Guinevere told him.

"Agreed!" Will declared, shaking Guinevere's hand.

"Start rummaging through your purse," Guinevere taunted.

"Guin, you have a baby coming and that leaves me with one question: have I been stupid to miss your wedding?" Will wanted to know.

"I didn't marry," Guinevere told him, "I was engaged, but after I learned I was expecting, my fiancé died."

"I'm sorry," Will replied in empathy.

"Well, I think God hasn't given up on me. Even more so now that he's brought me to you," Guinevere commented with a dazzling smile, "By the way, did I disturb your swim? I apologize for my maternal instincts. Might I join you?"

Suddenly, Guinevere lost her balance and nearly keeled over.

Will snatched her before she could fall. "Whoa, now!" he said calmly, "Are you all right? You're terribly pale, and you're trembling."

"I'm fine," Guinevere reassured him in a slight daze, "It's just the heat. Let's just go for a swim. Like old times. What do you say?"

Will smiled in agreement, and he and Guinevere splashed into the bay. Immediately, the two were acting like children again.

Guinevere spat out water at Will, spraying him directly in his lovely face. "Don't you think we get old for this?" Guinevere commented.

Will spat water back at her and laughed, "No, I think not!"

Guinevere and Will raced out of the bay and chased after each other. Guinevere cornered Will, placing him in a secure headlock. Will's arms flailed as Guinevere ruffled his hair.

"Surrender?" Guinevere taunted.

"Never!" Will said in mock defiance.

"You asked for it!" Guinevere warned.

Will squealed like a little boy as Guinevere tickled him. "No!" he shrieked, "Anything but the tickling!"

"More?" Guinevere asked.

"I submit, I submit!" Will said in defeat.

Just as Guinevere released Will from her grip, Will grabbed her. "My turn!" Will said with pleasure as he tickled Guinevere.

"You bloody pirate!" Guinevere squealed.

Exhausted from their childhood games, Guinevere and Will lay down on the cool grass. Guinevere leaned over and kissed Will's cheek.

"What was that for?" Will wanted to know.

"Will, you and I have been friends for ages," Guinevere began, "This baby reminds me of something I have not achieved. I want to ask you if -"

Suddenly, Will and Guinevere looked up to find Elizabeth staring down at them.

Will leaped to his feet and cleared his throat. "Elizabeth," he greeted, "May I introduce you to Miss Guinevere Parris. Guin, meet Miss Elizabeth Swann. Guin?"

Will looked down to find Guinevere struggling futilely to get to her feet. "Need some help, or are you just getting some exercise?" he laughed.

"Shut up and help me, or I'll give _you _some exercise!" Guinevere retorted, "_You_ try carrying a baby in your belly for nine months and let's see who's laughing then, _William_. But since I like you, I'd give you credit, and you'd last two months and be driven insane when you give birth. Are you going to help me up or what?"

Will took Guinevere's hands and helped her to her feet. "Forgive my manners. It's not easy when you've been with _this _scoundrel for twelve years. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Swann," Guinevere greeted.

"Oh, call me Elizabeth," Elizabeth insisted, "And the pleasure is all mine, Guinevere."

"Guin suits me better," Guinevere corrected.

"Elizabeth and I are to be married tomorrow," Will told Guinevere.

"Did I hear correctly? Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann are to be _married tomorrow?_" Guinevere gasped in sarcasm.

"You heard correctly," Will told her, "You're welcome to attend."

"Oh, I would love to," Guinevere said earnestly, "but I'm afraid my nurse has advised me to stay off of my feet until the baby comes. You do have my blessings, both of you. Good day, Elizabeth. Good day, Will."

"Wait!" Will called, "What is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Nothing," Guinevere said dismissively, "I'm just happy to see you."

With that, Guinevere kissed Will's cheek and headed off. Elizabeth and Will left the bay and took a walk back to the mansion.

"That is the Guinevere you had a dream about?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Of course," Will replied, "She's certainly changed a bit, but it's her. Why do you ask?"

"She seemed to be a bit out of place with how I pictured her," Elizabeth replied with mild distaste.

Will was stunned. "You don't like her, do you?" he asked worriedly.

"She's quite charming, I just expected her to be more of a lady. It did seem a little odd in the way she declined your invitation, didn't it? I heard her speak to you. I think she feels something deeper for you."

"Deeper?" Will gasped, "No, Guin has put up with me for twelve years and she'd never admit she had deeper feelings. We are nothing more than devoted friends."

The next morning was the joyous occasion. Will was startled awake and extremely jumpy. "I'm getting married," he repeated to himself as he bathed and dressed in his deep blue uniform.

Will raced out the door, picked up the rings from the blacksmith shop, and to the wedding at Fort Charles. Once he arrived, Will was surprised. Standing in front of him was Guinevere accompanied by a striking lady, tall and strong with golden hair and grey eyes.

"Guin!" Will called out.

Guinevere turned and embraced him lovingly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be off your feet," Will asked her.

"She _is_," said Guinevere's friend sternly, "I caught her out of bed."

Guinevere cleared her throat. "I'm not sure you've met my best friend, Rose Miller," she began, "She's been taking care of me since I met her in France."

Will kissed Rose's hand as he greeted her. "My pleasure, Miss," he greeted.

"I should be going," Guinevere said after a moment.

"Wait, will you be all right? I just worry -" Will wanted to know.

"Must you be so considerate all the time, William?" Guinevere interrupted, "This is your day with Elizabeth. Go get married, keep me out of your head, and have a smile on your face for me. That's an _order_. Good day, Will."

Meanwhile, the day's festivities went according to plan. Will and Elizabeth stood at the altar, and both wore loving smiles as they took each other's hands. The priest asked if anyone thought this couple should not be wed to speak now or forever hold their peace. Suddenly, a gunshot fired! Will and Elizabeth ducked for cover while the naval officers sprang into action. After a few moments, the perpetrator hadn't been found, but the motives were obvious.

_This day can't be any worse than that,_ Will thought to himself.

Just as he held that thought, a short, handsome officer cried out, "Arrest him!"

_Yes, it can,_ Will said to himself.

The officer strutted up in front of Will and Elizabeth. "By the order of Lord Beckett of the East India Trading Company, William Turner is under arrest for the escape of Jack Sparrow," he boomed strictly, "The sentence is death!"

Two guards clapped Will in irons.

Governor Swann pushed passed the crowd and was stunned to see the officer. "Beckett? Cutler Beckett?" he asked.

"Lord Beckett," corrected Beckett.

"You have no right or reason to arrest him!" Swann said furiously.

"I have a warrant," Beckett said, holding a piece of paper.

Swann studied the warrant. "But this says Elizabeth Swann," he said, bewildered.

"Oh, how clumsy of me. Arrest her," Beckett commanded nonchalantly.

Will leaped forward, but was held back by the guards. "No!" he cried angrily, "Take your bloody hands off my fiancée!"

**"ON WHAT CHARGES?!**" Elizabeth bellowed.

Beckett ignored her. "Aha!" he exclaimed, "The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner."

"Lord Beckett, I believe my fianceeée, the Governor's daughter, asked you a question!" Will shouted.

"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's Governor of Port Royal, _**not **_Lord Beckett of the East India Trading Company. You _will_ tell us what we are charged with," Elizabeth commanded coldly.

"You are both charged with aiding a man convicted of crimes against the Crown," Governor Swann said, reading from the warrant, "For- for which-"

"For which the penalty is death," Beckett interrupted, "I also have two more warrants for James Norrington and Guinevere Parris. Any idea on their whereabouts?"

Will was confused. _Guin? What's he talking about?_ he thought to himself.

"Norrington lost his position some months ago," Governor Swann said.

"And what of Miss Parris? Any ideas?" Beckett asked.

"Guin has nothing to do with Jack!" Will protested.

"So you think," Beckett snickered, "From your defense of Miss Parris I take it you know her."

"Not personally," Will replied.

"Take them away," Beckett commanded.

"Let Elizabeth go! Take me!" Will cried.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Mr. Turner," Beckett sneered, "You both have broken the law, and both of you will hang for your aid to Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth and Will corrected.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Beckett repeated before he signaled his guards.

"NO!" Elizabeth wailed repeatedly.

The sun turned to rain as Will and Elizabeth were escorted to jail. Once locked in their cell, Elizabeth was in bitter tears; her tears were heartbreaking to Will, as he could not bear to see his bride cry.

"What are we going to do, Will?" she sobbed.

"We're not going to fret," Will told her, "I know Guin will speak for us. We will have our perfect day and be with each other until we're old. I promise."

"I know you do," Elizabeth whispered with a small grin as she stroked Will's cheek, "You look so handsome."

"Thank you, love. I never told you how beautiful you look," Will told his bride with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled brighter. "Thank you, darling," she said.

Later that night, a dreadfully ill Guinevere languished in childbirth. It was immediately before Rose tried to smuggle Guinevere to safety, her excruciating pains began.

Rose tried to comfort her friend. "Guinevere, the both of you are going to be fine," she whispered, "We have to get you to a physician."

"Not without Will and Elizabeth," Guinevere protested.

"But they've been arrested," Rose told her.

"What? Why?" panted Guinevere between groans.

"For the escape of Jack Sparrow," Rose replied.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow?" Guinevere inquired.

"Yes, Captain Jack Sparrow. Beckett's after you, too, on the charges of infidelity, consorting with a pirate, and piracy, to name a few," Rose informed her friend.

"Hang Beckett! The way I feel I'll kill him if he tries to lay a finger on me! Oh, God!" Guinevere screamed in frustration and pain, "Please, Rose, just get Will and Elizabeth out. It's…imperative."

Rose didn't hesitate a moment. She raced out in the teeming rain to the prison and demanded Will and Elizabeth's temporary release.

"Will! Elizabeth! Come quickly!" she cried as Will and Elizabeth followed her out of the prison.

The three of them, with four guards, raced back to Guinevere's house. Guinevere's agony was noticed as the group stepped into the small house. Without a word, Will and Elizabeth leapt to Guinevere's side.

"Will… Elizabeth, you're here," Guinevere sighed wearily.

As gingerly as he could, Will took Guinevere in his arms and the group raced out of Guinevere's house.

"Guin, Sweetheart, have you thought of names for your baby?" Will asked.

"Juliet," Guinevere breathed.

"And what if it's a boy?" Elizabeth added.

"William," Guinevere said drowsily.

"Guin, love, you must stay awake," Elizabeth whispered.

The group arrived at the hospital and Rose pounded on the door. The fat, bearded doctor opened the door. "What is it at this time of night?" he demanded wearily.

"We have an emergency," Rose explained hastily, pointing at Guinevere, "This woman is very ill and in childbirth."

In a flash, the doctor allowed her to pass, the group sped into the hospital, and Will laid Guinevere on a bed.

Rose then urged her friend to push. However, Guinevere was in too much pain to do so and would not budge.

"Guinevere," Rose said, "The sooner you push, the sooner the pain goes away."

Will took Guinevere's burning hand and tried to calm her once more as Elizabeth placed a cool washcloth on Guinevere's damp head.

"We're doing all we can, Guin," Elizabeth said softly, "Now it's your turn."

Guinevere shook her head obstinately. "NO!" she shrieked

Rose took Will and Elizabeth aside. Will gloomily eyed Guinevere. "I think we should give her a moment," he suggested.

"It's too late," Rose protested, "If she doesn't act now she'll die."

Will stood by Guinevere's side and took her hand again.

"I know, I know," Will whispered soothingly as he stroked Guinevere's brown waves, "Guin, don't be afraid. You have a child to think about."

"I can't!" Guinevere screamed, "Beckett is after me. If he finds me he'll take my baby from me."

"Rose, Elizabeth, and I are with you. Beckett will not touch you, or your baby," Will whispered calmly, "Think of your child, and how happy you'll be when you hold him or her for the first time. Ready?"

Guinevere pushed her hardest, despite her fatigue. "Oh, it feels like a girl!" Guinevere screamed.

"Don't talk. Just concentrate," Will told her.

"That's easy for you to say! You're not the one doing the work! Oh God, it feels like a girl!" Guinevere exclaimed between groans.

"Yes, Guin, think of that girl! Prove me wrong!" Will said with enthusiasm.

"Yes, Guin, prove him wrong!" Elizabeth repeated.

"Elizabeth, you're not supposed to agree with me!" Will said, aghast.

"Sorry, dear," Elizabeth apologized, "I'm just trying to lift her spirits."

"Well, you're not lifting much!" Guinevere groaned in response.

The delivery was no easy task for Guinevere. For hours, she carried on, refusing to give up. In that time it didn't take Guinevere long to get annoyed.

"You're doing just fine, Sweetheart," Will whispered,

"You tell me that again and I'll have your tongue!" Guinevere exclaimed before she rested a moment.

"All right, Guinevere, this is it," Rose said cheerfully.

With a sigh, Guinevere carried on. After five minutes, Guinevere cried out one last time; before she knew it, she heard a baby cry.

"It's a beautiful, healthy girl!" Rose declared gleefully.

Rose took the newborn and cleaned her up, and when her task was done, Will beamed. "Can I hold her?" Will asked softly.

With a tender smile, Rose wrapped the baby in a pink blanket and laid her in Will's arms. Overjoyed smiles were on Will and Elizabeth's lips.

"Hello there. Hello, little one," Will whispered playfully.

"She's lovely," Elizabeth breathed, "Hello, love."

"Guin, you have a baby girl!" Will told Guinevere with a joyful laugh as he showed her the girl.

"Told you so," Guinevere gloated tiredly, "It seems I've outsmarted you. I will take those five shillings and ale whenever you are ready."

"What's her name?" Elizabeth asked.

"Juliet," Guinevere sighed, stroking the little one's cheek.

Suddenly, Guinevere exploded into a fit of coughing and fell unconscious. Will and Elizabeth looked terrified and concerned.

"It's just a bit of a chest cold. She needs to rest now," Rose reassured them as she took Juliet from Will.

"Good evening," greeted a stranger.

Will turned to see Lord Beckett standing behind him.

"Well, well, Miss Parris. I expected to find her here," he sneered as he signaled the guards, "Arrest her."

Will leaped in front of the guards who were about to put irons on Guinevere. "Stay away from her!" he shouted.

"I have Miss Parris in custody, Mr. Turner," Beckett told him.

"Guin is very ill. You'll kill her!" Elizabeth protested, furious.

"She will die, but it's not my doing," Beckett sneered.

"You will not touch Guinevere!" Rose declaimed impudently, "You dare touch her, and I will make sure it is _you_ who is arrested for trespass and attempted murder. Now get out you miserable, conniving vulture!"

"As you wish," Beckett said lightly, "Mr. Copper, escort Mr. Turner and Miss Swann back to the prison."

In that moment, Beckett left the hospital with Elizabeth and Will following behind. Once at their cell, Elizabeth immediately fell asleep, but Will was too worried about Guinevere to sleep. Guinevere was unwell, but he knew it was more than a mere cold.

_What is wrong with her?_ he thought to himself.

At the moment, this incident was just another dilemma Will had on his plate. Everything had gone strangely awry with the exception of the blissful birth of the lovely Juliet Parris.


	3. Guinevere's Fate

12

Chapter 3: Guinevere's Fate

A confused Will found himself in the hospital with Guinevere, whom looked close to death.

"Guin," Will called worriedly, taking her bony, ice-cold hand in his.

"…Will," murmured Guinevere.

Will barely heard her respond and leaned in closer so he could hear her.

"Will," whispered the dying Guinevere, "take care of my baby. Please take care of Juliet."

"No, Guin. Stay with me!" Will begged.

"I can't."

"Don't leave me, Guin!"

"I love you…"

With that, Guinevere closed her eyes, and Will turned frantic. "Guin? Guin, no!" Will cried desperately, "Guin, come back! _No!_"

Suddenly, Will jolted awake with a gasp into Elizabeth's safe embrace. "Will, it was just a nightmare," she whispered, holding him close, "You're sweating! Are you all right?"

"Guin. Is she all right?" Will asked immediately.

"Fine, at the moment," Elizabeth said with a sad sigh.

"What's wrong, love?" Will wanted to know.

"Rose gave me news about Guin last night," Elizabeth replied, fighting back tears, "It's awful. I didn't want to tell you since you have just shared a reunion with Guinevere."

"What is it? Tell me what?" Will asked anxiously his voice rising.Elizabeth succumbed to tears. "Guin has consumption!" she sobbed.

Will could do nothing but gape. "Consumption? Are you certain?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied.

Will's heart sank and he was angry he was not with Guinevere when she needed him. In a fit of rage, Will leapt up and slammed his fist against the wall.

"**ARGHHH!**" he bellowed so loud that he could be heard by all of Port Royal.

Will sank back to his knees, and Elizabeth placed a consoling hand to his face and squeezed his hand. "Tell me what you dreamt," Elizabeth told him gently.

Will shuddered. "I-I saw Guin die," he whispered in dread.

"Oh, Will!" Elizabeth sighed, embracing Will.

"How is Juliet?" Will asked, hoping for more comfort.

"Rose told me she's one of the healthiest babies she has ever seen," Elizabeth told him as she beamed through her tears, "Juliet is one of the most beautiful babies I've ever seen. She brings hope to us."

"Yes, she does," Will replied with more ease.

Later, Will was chained and escorted out of prison by a guard. Rose was waiting outside and she bade the guard to release Will of his bindings. "Those won't be necessary," she told the guard confidently.

The guard released Will, and the three dashed to the hospital. Once they had arrived, Rose stopped at the door. "What you see might cause you some pain," she warned.

"I must see her," Will replied firmly and simply, "If Guin has consumption, then at least I can be with her this once."

Rose sighed and opened the door. Juliet's terrible wailing flooded the hospital as Will rushed to a motionless Guinevere's bed. Despite Rose's warning, Will leaned in close to heart as his heart leaped.

"Guin, I'm here," Will comforted, taking Guinevere's hand and kissing it.

Suddenly, Guinevere's eye's fluttered open. "Will?" she moaned, "In case you haven't noticed, that ale will have to wait, but the five shillings I'll take."

Will smiled, grateful that Guinevere still had her wits about her. "I hadn't forgotten," he whispered as he held out the five shillings and put them on a table next to Guinevere's bed, "Somehow I knew you were right all along."

"Where is -?" Guinevere asked softly.

"**WAHHH!**"

"Juliet," Guinevere finished.

A panicked Rose took Juliet from her crib and turned to Will. "She's been so fussy all morning!" Rose replied anxiously, "Will, I need you to hold Juliet while I get her some milk."

"Oh, of course," whispered with a broad smile on his face as he held the baby girl, "Juliet. Hello there, little one."

Will, with Juliet in his arms, sat beside Guinevere on the bed. In that moment, Juliet's wailing stopped. Will looked down in surprise to see Juliet grinning at him.

Guinevere managed a weak smile. "She fancies you," she told a blushed Will with a faint laugh, "Let me hold her."

Will laid Juliet in her arms. Love and glee were in Guinevere's eyes as she held her daughter for the first time. "Oh, Juliet. Amoureux," Guinevere murmured, kissing the baby girl's head.

"Amoureux?" Will asked, baffled.

"Means 'sweetheart'," Guinevere explained briefly.

Slowly, Will leaned in closer to Guinevere and played with Juliet, taking her tiny hand in his. "She's so little," he sighed as he caressed Juliet's pink cheek.

"I think she has my eyes," Guinevere said lovingly.

"Well, I just pray that she doesn't have your mouth!" Will teased.

"At least my mouth is an intelligent one!" Guinevere snickered.

"Well, even if she does inherit that trait, she's still beautiful, like her mum," Will said sweetly.

Will leaned over and kissed Guinevere's cheek as well as Juliet's. At that moment, Rose appeared with a bottle for Juliet.

"I wanted to tell you how ecstatic I am for you and Elizabeth. Allow me this moment to say 'I told you so'," Guinevere said.

Will blushed and smiled good-naturedly.

"You're going to have to fix up the mansion soon afterwards for all your lovely babies," Guinevere continued lightheartedly.

"_If_ I can get married," Will said gloomily.

Guinevere paused.

Will spoke again. "I'm sorry for being so pessimistic," he apologized, "It's just that Elizabeth and I have been eager for the day when we'd be together for the rest of our lives. Now it's in ruins."

"There's nothing to forgive, Will," Guinevere reassured him, "Tete de Seau is a filthy, slimy cur. I hate that man so much I can't bear to say his name, and in case you were wondering, tete de seau literally means 'Head of Bucket'.

Will giggled. "Buckethead. How clever," he commented.

Guinevere shrugged. "It suits him," she said simply, "He plots to ruin others to achieve his goals. Tete de Seau will not ruin you and Elizabeth while I'm around."

"And when we do get married, Elizabeth and I will be the ones to thank you when we kiss as husband and wife. We will pray to have children as lovely as Juliet," Will told her, plucking up hope.

. "Will," Guinevere whispered, "since we talk about family, I think I should tell you now. You know that I am a devout Roman Catholic, and that I intend to have Juliet baptized. It would be an honor if you and Elizabeth would be Juliet's godparents."

Will's eyes went wide with surprise, and he smiled proudly. "The honor would be all mine. Once you are well again, we will see to it that Juliet is baptized," Will replied earnestly.

"You know, I have already thought of what I'm going to christen Juliet," Guinevere told him.

"Have you?" Will asked, amused, "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of calling her Juliet Wilhelmina Elizabeth Rose Parris," Guinevere declared with a smile.

Will blushed. "Guin, this is a huge honor!" he said in pleasure.

Suddenly, Guinevere exploded into another fit of coughing and collapsed in exhaustion. Will was in shock of what he had just witnessed. Rose, who still held Juliet, jumped into the moment instantly.

"That's enough for now, Rose declared, "You need to rest now, Guinevere. Will, come with me."

"No, no, I'm fine. It's all right," Guinevere panted, "Will can stay with me."

"No, he _cannot_," Rose told her sternly, "Not when you are as sick as you are."

"_Will!_" Guinevere protested, hoping Will would side with her.

"Rose is right. You need your rest after a very trying night. Good day, Guinevere," Will said, trying to be cheerful.

With that, Rose took Will aside.

Will was stunned and frightened beyond measure. "My God, this is horrible!" he gasped.

"Indeed," Rose replied grimly.

"What about Juliet?" Will inquired.

"I will look after her," Rose reassured him, "Speaking of Juliet, this is a perfect time for Guinevere to collapse. I just got Juliet to feed, and now I must get the doctor and tend Guinevere."

"I'll feed her," Will told Rose.

"That's very kind of you, but-," Rose replied sincerely.

"No, I insist. Guin needs you. Juliet is going to be my goddaughter, and I could use the practice for when I have children of my own," Will said earnestly.

Rose beamed and kissed Will's soft cheek. "Bless your heart, Will Turner! I can see why Guinevere chose you to be Juliet's godfather, and it's no wonder Juliet fancies you," she laughed.

Will's face was scarlet red as he took Juliet and her milk from Rose and sat down on a rocking chair across the room. As he fed Juliet, Will glumly eyed Guinevere, who was now in the care of Rose and the doctor.

Will's grim expression turned into a smile as he looked at Juliet. "Hello, little one. I'm going to take care of you," Will whispered to Juliet, "Your mummy will, too. She loves you very much. You are the reason why she is so strong. If it weren't for you, I'm sure she would've given up long ago. I promise that whatever happens, I will not let anything happen to you or your mummy. I love you, Juliet."

Will looked down to see Juliet looking up at him with a small smile. Gingerly, Will took the bottle away, held Juliet on his strapping shoulder, and patted her back. As he did so, he gently rocked back and forth. In only minutes, Juliet was asleep in his arms. Tenderly, Will kissed Juliet's head and laid her back in her crib. Will had only a moment to spare before he was escorted back to jail.

"How is she?" Elizabeth asked Will once he returned back to jail.

"She's very, very ill," Will replied sadly, "She was so frail and weary. It was like my nightmare. She woke only for a moment and told me that she wanted to have us as Juliet's godparents. She also named Juliet after us."

"Some hope in the middle of this tragedy," Elizabeth commented.

That night, everything went wrong once again. Two figures, both dressed in black hoods, crept through the streets. The pair silently made their way to the hospital with a dastardly plan. Rose was preparing to leave the hospital when she heard a noise and hid in a closet. _Smash! _The two figures dressed in black crashed through the window. From the closet, Rose squinted into the darkness and saw the two figures, and she was shocked to find out what they were after…Juliet. To save Juliet, Rose bravely stepped out of the closet.

She strained to see in the darkness, and caught one of the hooded figures. "You picked the wrong house, mate," she snarled.

Then, with all her might, Rose threw a punch at the thug's nose. Before she could find the accomplice, Rose was struck from behind.

The next morning, Elizabeth and Will spoke once more about Juliet and Guinevere when Rose burst in the cell. "Will! Elizabeth!" she shrieked, panting.

"Easy, Rose. What's going on?" Will said calmly.

"Two people, I didn't see their faces," Rose stammered, "They kidnapped Juliet!"

Will could not speak and neither could Elizabeth.

"You must come with me. You have to see for yourself," Rose declared hastily.

Quickly, Rose called for a guard to let Will and Elizabeth out. When Rose explained that Will and Elizabeth were Juliet's godparents, the guard was not swayed this time. Annoyed, Rose threw her strongest punch at the guard and snatched the keys from his pocket. The three raced to the hospital and couldn't believe what they saw. The hospital window was broken, and there were shards of shattered glass scattered just below it. Will, Elizabeth, and Rose dashed inside the hospital, and they were in a panic to find Guinevere's bed empty. Frantically, they searched every nook and cranny. Then, they heard screeching from outside. "Help! Please help me!" the voice cried.

"Guin!" Will cried.

Will raced outside with Rose and Elizabeth. In the front of the hospital, Will found a limping Guinevere. "Will!" she sobbed, leaning against Will for support, "Where is Juliet?"

"She's gone, Guinevere," Rose said gravely.

"What do you mean?" Guinevere demanded.

"She was kidnapped last night."

"How could you? Juliet's gone because of you, you traitor!"

Instantly, Guinevere collapsed in Will's arms and sank to the ground, sobbing terribly. She was carried into the hospital, unconscious from her shock and weakness. Will laid Guinevere down on her bed, kissed her head, and waited for Rose outside the door with Elizabeth at his side.

"Guinevere is going through some pain," Elizabeth told Will, "First, she endures a very painful childbirth. Then, she falls prey to consumption. Now, her daughter has been taken. I can't imagine-"

Elizabeth trailed off as she saw Will was no longer at her side. As Elizabeth spoke, Will watched Rose and the doctors as they stood over Guinevere. A fury and outrage came over him when he saw the doctors chain Guinevere down on her bed. Will rushed forward and fought off the doctors. The doctors beat him back in retaliation before Rose stopped the potential brawl and ushered Will out.

"What are you doing?" he asked in fury, "Why are you restraining her like an animal?"

"Because she'll go after what she wants," Rose replied sharply, "I can't let her do that. Neither can you."

"Why not?" Will asked angrily.

"Because I know Guinevere's fate, and it may be too much for you," Rose whispered.

"Elizabeth told me about the consumption," Will said, assuming that was what Rose was talking about.

"No, Will," Rose said slowly, "It's… it's worse than that."

"What is it?" Will demanded.

"I can't tell you. Your heart will only shatter, like mine," Rose warned.

"I don't care, Rose. Guin is my best friend. Nothing will plague me more than to not know what she is going through and not be able to help her. Tell me now, Rose. What is Guin's fate?" Will wanted to know.

Rose did not speak for a moment. A lump formed in her throat as she fought back tears. After a moment, with all the courage she could congregate, Rose told Will the dreadful truth. "She's dying, Will," she said, her voice filled with sorrow and pain, "Guinevere is dying."

In shock, horror, and severe pain, Will's eyes widened, his knees buckled, and he sank to the ground.


	4. The Adventure Begins

7

Chapter 4: Guinevere's Responsibility and the Adventure Begins

"Dying?" Will asked incredulously, "Since when?"

"For two years," Rose said glumly.

"I can't believe this," Will sighed, disheartened, "I _won't_ believe it."

"Neither could I, and I still don't want to believe it," Rose countered, "All we can do is to always remember that there is always hope."

Will nodded at this wisdom and gave a diminutive smile with a glimmer of hopefulness and grief. "How do we explain this to Guin?" he asked ruefully, "I don't think I have the heart to tell her she's dying."

"Well, she won't take it well no matter what. We are her friends and all she needs now is us," Rose said.

The next moment, Will and Rose went back to check on Guinevere, who woke in a daze.

Will sat beside her on the bed. "Guin?"

"Will, where's Juliet?" Guinevere moaned as she came to.

Will turned to Rose, who shook her head vigorously and gestured at her throat.

Will, unsure of her meaning, told Guinevere the truth. "She's been kidnapped, Guin."

Rose gaped and slapped her palm to her face.

Guinevere's eyes widened. "Oh my God, I've got to save her!" she gasped.

Guinevere leapt to her feet and fell. Then, she noticed the chains, and she became irate immediately. "Rose, what are you doing?" she gasped in horror.

"I'm saving your bloody life, that's what," Rose snapped, "I know you want to go after Juliet, but you can't. Not with your condition."

"My _what?_"

"Let me put it simply: you have consumption. If you go out there, you could die."

"I don't care if I die, I care if my baby girl dies! And I'm not dying!"

"You don't care if you die? That's because you're reckless!"

"Reckless? Well, if I'm being "reckless", than you are being a fool! That's my daughter out there, you wretched little-"

"Enough!" Will shouted.

"Will, you don't agree with her do you? Please, let me save my daughter," Guinevere begged.

"I am sorry, Guin, but Rose is right," Will told her, "You _are_ dying. I will find Juliet, and I will assure that she is back in your arms."

Guinevere was outraged. How could her own friend not be on her side! Guinevere spat in Will's face. "Traitor!" she screamed, "Juliet is _my_ daughter, _my_ responsibility! You can't do this to me, Will. You think that I'm weak. You think you're protecting me, but you're _not!_"

"This is for your own good. Were you in better health-" Will said repentantly.

"Better health? Ha!" Guinevere snorted, "You shouldn't be talking to me about better health. You've been in worse circumstances than I have."

"Whatever illnesses I've had in the past do not hinder me now. Yours does," Will told his sick friend.

"So you think!" Guinevere spat, "I would expect Rose to lock me up, but not you. How can you do this to me? What about Elizabeth? Would you do this to her?"

Guinevere cursed and wailed until her heart could bear it no more, and she wept once more, burying her face in Will's chest. Will embraced her consolingly and smoothed away the tears.

"I'm sorry, Will. I should not have spat on you. Juliet is the only family I have left," Guinevere sobbed.

"Shhh…it's all right. I understand," Will comforted her, "But you must understand that I am responsible for Juliet as you are. I promised that I would not let anything happen to you or Juliet, and I will keep that promise. You've had a very trying morning. I want you to rest."

Carefully, Will took Guinevere in his arms and laid her down on her enormous, soft, and comfortable pillows.

"I don't want to rest, Will," Guinevere whispered solemnly, "I want to save my Juliet."

"You have a strong heart, Guin. But your body is weak. You may be strong, but you are getting sicker and sicker every minute. I just want you to get well again," Will replied compassionately.

"I'm not dying, Will," Guinevere said obstinately, "I promise you I will _not_ die."

Will sighed ruefully and stroked Guinevere's dark hair. "I promise you that, too," he told her earnestly, "I swear on my life that you will live through this sickness. You'll marry your true love; you'll make more babies, and die an old woman, warm and safe in her bed, at the age of one hundred. _That_ is a promise."

"I know," Guinevere said with a smile on her lips.

Will took Guinevere's hand and kissed it. "Sleep now," he whispered.

Will kissed Guinevere's brow, and Guinevere fell asleep.

Rose came behind Will and slapped him on the head.

Will jumped in surprise. "OW! What on Earth was that for?!" he asked, frustrated.

"I told you Guinevere wouldn't take this well, and now she'll do everything to get her daughter back, idiot!" Rose snapped.

"Not if she trusts me."

"Do you know where to begin?"

"Yes, I do indeed."

Will raced out of the hospital, determined to fulfill his oath. He knew that Becket was the one responsible for all of this.

"Lord Beckett," Will said as he entered the Lord's stately office, "What have you done with Juliet Parris?"

"Take this man and the lady back to jail," Beckett commanded tonelessly.

"There has been a break-in and kidnapping at the hospital. Juliet Parris has been kidnapped!" Will protested, shaking a guard off his arm.

"I'm well aware of that, Mr. Turner. I don't see what business it is of yours, concerning Guinevere and Juliet Parris, and might I remind you that you are still a prisoner awaiting execution and Miss Parris shares your fate now that she has given birth," Beckett told him.

Crossly, Will slammed Beckett against the wall. "I know you are aware of the situation because you ordered it! _Where_ is Juliet?" he demanded.

"Juliet Parris is not in my keeping, Mr. Turner," Beckett said coolly, brushing Will off, "As I said, Juliet Parris is no business of yours."

Will was taken aback. "Juliet is just a child! She is my goddaughter!" he shouted, trying to keep his equanimity, "Guin is dying of consumption. I know you have a quarrel with Miss Parris and me, but please, the child is innocent. I beg you."

Will sank to his knees before Beckett.

Beckett smiled condescendingly as he looked down at Will. "You seem very determined to find this child," Beckett said, "Are you willing to do anything?"

"I will do everything to get that baby back," Will said in earnest.

"Perhaps we can come to a bargain, Mr. Turner. You shall turn Guinevere in to me, and I will not only help you find the child, but I will grant you and your wife-to-be clemency," Beckett bargained.

Will snorted incredulously. "A pardon or allegiance to _you?_" Will asked slyly, "Have you no common sense? When I said I was willing to do whatever is necessary to find Juliet Parris, I did not mean by betraying my friend in the process. And a pardon would be highly unlikely from a man who used his title to rob me of my wedding."

"You give your answer, then?" Beckett asked.

"You have it plain and simple," Will said flatly.

"Well, manipulative as my actions were, it does not change the status that you all are in," Beckett told Will, "If you do not accept my terms, then you are sentenced to the gallows, Mr. Turner. Take him away."

Will's hot temper finally got the better of him. "Two-faced, unpredictable **WRETCH!**" he bellowed.

With the loss of his senses, Will charged at Beckett and wrathfully attacked him. The guards hastily pulled him off of Beckett and shackled his hands.

Beckett, disheveled and stunned, rose to his feet and wiped blood from his chin. "Not very wise, Turner," he jeered.

Suddenly, Beckett punched Will hard in the stomach. Will groaned and fell to the ground.

With a grin, Beckett turned to his personal guard, "Mr. Copper, see to it that Mr. Turner receives twenty lashes when he arrives back in jail," he commanded.

Will fought back to no avail as the guards took him by both arms and hauled him to his feet. When he entered the jail, Will saw a large, muscular man with a scowling look about him and the dreadful whip in his hand. Will's stomach turned in knots as his shirt was torn and he was shoved against the wall and shackled.

Suddenly, _Crack!_ the whip kissed the skin on Will's back. _Snap! _the whip smacked Will again. Over and over, Will was beaten and his screams echoed through the prison. By the end of his torture, Will was limp, held up only by the shackles.

Will, overcome by pain and weariness, collapsed as he was released from the shackles. Will couldn't stand as he was taken back to his cell, and so he was remorselessly dragged back. In his daze, Will heard Beckett snicker, "That be his fate when he attacks Lord Beckett. If he continues to be uncooperative, see to it that he and his fiancée are branded."

Finally, as he entered his cell, Will was tossed to the floor and he faded into sleep.

Later, Will woke to find a piece of cloth tied into his mouth. He looked up in surprise to see that it was a not Elizabeth cleaning, bandaging, and massaging his poor, bloody back, but a man. The man was as strong as Will with short dark hair and was dressed in a dusty, brown hat over his face, and a tattered brown leather coat. Will jumped in surprise.

The man laughed. "No need to be afraid. I'm just doing you a favor, son," he said, "Beckett would be quite stupid to let you die here. I wouldn't let you die here either. Not when you're of value to both of us, and I don't mean Beckett's slimy little plan, either."

Will glared at him suspiciously.

"I know what you're thinking. You want to know who I am. You know who I am, William Turner," the man declared, "We've been acquainted for years, you bloody pirate."

The man removed his hat and revealed his true identity as Guinevere! Will was taken aback by Guinevere's obduracy. Guinevere was still soaked in perspiration, her white face was smeared with dirt, and she trembled constantly.

"Yes, Will, it's me," she told him, "I'm sorry about the gag. I will remove it, but just listen to me. You must keep quiet, or else you'll give me away. Can I trust you to stay quiet?"

Will shook his head 'yes'. Guinevere untied the cloth in Will's mouth.

"Guin, what are you doing here?" Will demanded, his voice a tad too high for Guinevere's liking.

"Shh," Guinevere whispered in her faint voice, "Pipe down unless you want to get yourself killed!"

Guinevere continued to massage Will's back and put on bandages. As she did, Will winced from the pain.

"I'm so sorry. Does it hurt badly?" she Guinevere simpered.

"Only a little," Will replied as he flinched once more.

"In all honesty, and I mean no offense, this was your fault. You did something very, very stupid," Guinevere scolded as she turned away and let out a small fit of coughing.

"You could show some gratitude. I did it for you. And Beckett is more of a fool than me," Will retorted.

"I know that, but never do anything stupid like that again," Guinevere replied gravely, "Course, if it makes you feel any better, I would've loved to see Beckett's feet fly over his head when you attacked him."

Will and Guinevere giggled.

As Guinevere finished her bandaging, Will immediately remembered something. "Guin, how did you get out? You were chained down. How did you escape and why did you? And what did you do to your hair?" Will wanted to know.

"Rose had the keys, and she came to check on me. I knocked her out and took the keys. When I heard you were taken back to prison to be flogged, I came here. I had to borrow some clothes, though, and I had to chop off my hair. Otherwise, Rose would've spotted me like an eagle and its prey. I came here because my daughter is missing, and I will not let anyone stop me from saving her," Guinevere explained, bursting out in coughing again.

"Guin…" Will groaned.

"Hush and let me talk," Guinevere scolded as she caught her breath, "We are going to save Juliet. I have a plan."

"Guin, this isn't a good idea. You can't come with me," Will protested.

"I said hush! Anyway, I found out about this Jack Sparrow business between you and Beckett and-" Guinevere interrupted.

"That is none of your business! You are dying. What you're doing is suicide and insane. Go back before-" Will told her.

"That's it!" Guinevere groaned.

Before Will could say another word, Guinevere shoved the gag in his mouth again.

"Shut up, and listen to me well," Guinevere said in a commanding tone, "Don't tell me what is a good idea or not. The bad idea is sitting here while my daughter is in danger. Look, I know why you were flogged, and I know how to make Beckett change his mind. He wants Captain Jack Sparrow. He and I will make a deal. I will convince him to send men with us to find Juliet on the condition that we find Jack, and when we do, he will set all of us free. It seems to me that you had a friendship with that pig that calls himself a pirate before didn't you? Not wise. Anyway, before I go on babbling, or collapse again, do you agree to help?"

Guinevere removed the gag from Will's mouth. Will was still determined to argue. "Guin, are you crazy? You will stay here," he declared.

"I'd really be crazy if I listened to you," Guinevere told him.

"I won't let you go," Will argued, "Besides, you don't even know how to use a sword or a gun. You have no defense. You are staying here."

"That so? Were I not with child when we met again I could've easily whipped you. And I'm two months older than you. Since when do you order me around? Besides, it's been nine years, and you assume too much. And anyway, you and what army is going to make me stay?" Guinevere chortled.

"I will bind you in chains myself if I have to. You are staying here and that's my final word," Will told her firmly.

"That so?" Guinevere snickered with a mischievous smile.

At that moment Guinevere shoved the gag back into Will's mouth and sang "Yo ho, Yo ho, A Pirates Life for Me". Will remained defiant, feeling Guinevere would give in after a moment. Ten minutes later, Guinevere still sang on. Will, with his fingers in his ears, finally surrendered. Guinevere removed the gag.

"All right, all right! You can come, just no more singing!" Will moaned.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Guinevere said triumphantly, "Shall we shake on it?"

The two friends firmly shook hands.

Guinevere smirked. "Wise decision," she laughed.

Will's brow furrowed. "How do you know Captain Jack Sparrow? Why do you hate him?" Will asked suspiciously.

"I don't know him, and I never said I hated him," Guinevere replied simply.

"Why do you tell me befriending him is unwise? And why are you so intent on hanging him?" Will asked.

Guinevere hesitated a moment. "Why else? He's a pirate, and all pirates deserve that short drop and sudden stop. As with your friendship with him, befriending pirates is not wise. Now enough with the silly questions," she explained.

Will nodded, as he decided not to press the matter any further.

"Where's Elizabeth?" he wanted to know.

"She's not back yet," Guinevere told him, "Anyway, I am releasing you. This will be permanent for you and Elizabeth as long as you hold up your end of the bargain."

At that moment, a guard came to release Will.

"And how did you manage that?" Will wanted to know.

"Those five shillings came in handy," Guinevere said with a sly smile, "We must go now. Can you walk?"

"I'm fine," Will replied, hobbling to his feet, "The question is can _you_ walk?"

Guinevere, on the other hand, had no strength at all to stand. She struggled to her feet and fell numerous times. Will tried to carry her, but Guinevere shook him off with stubbornly.

"I'm fine," she protested.

"No you're not. You can't even stand," Will told her.

Guinevere once again tried to stand, but her legs had no strength, and she fell again. _Clunk! _

Once again, Will offered to carry her. "You know, your buttocks can get sore from doing that. Perhaps it will be swollen. Trust me, you're rear end doesn't need to be any bigger than your mouth," he said slyly.

"And you were just telling me _I _was the one with the big mouth!" Guinevere snorted.

After failing to stand one last time, Guinevere rolled her eyes.

Before Will scooped her into his arms, Guinevere gave one final protest. "Don't you _dare_ say another word," she said in embarrassment, "Ah, ah, ah! And _don't_ tell Rose."

"Not a word," Will promised.

With that, the two friends set out to on their journey to find Juliet and Jack. Will was relieved to be out of prison. However, he was suspicious of Guinevere. Although she had given him her word, Will felt that Guinevere was in this situation for more than her daughter. As he and Guinevere headed out of prison to meet Beckett, Will knew that the truth was not being told, and that there was much more of Guinevere's past to be revealed as their quest went on.


	5. Captains Jack and Barbossa

5

Chapter 5: Jack's Debt and Barbossa's Revenge

As Guinevere and Will were setting out on their adventure, another was on an adventure of his own. He was the cleverest and fastest talking pirate who would ever sail the ocean. This pirate was the charming, roguish Captain Jack Sparrow. He stood proudly at the helm of his beloved ship, the _Black Pearl_, and set his course. Jack took in a breath of the fresh air, and sighed. For him, life couldn't get any better. As he checked his compass that didn't point north, he again sang to himself his favorite song: _We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties, yo ho! _

Jack had learned the song from none other than Elizabeth Swann one year ago after he had been stranded a second time on an island with her.

Remembering Elizabeth and her loveliness, Jack sighed, "Ah, Elizabeth. Too bad it couldn't have worked out between us."

Months ago, Jack saved Will Turner and Elizabeth from his old nemesis, Captain Barbossa. In exchange, Jack won back his ship, _The Black Pearl_ and was saved from a hanging by Will. In addition, Jack also gained two new crewmembers, Pintel and the one-eyed Ragetti, both of Captain Barbossa's crew. Jack thought that he and Elizabeth might have had a special bond between them, but that all ended when Elizabeth burned the island that they were stranded on with all the rum supply and when Elizabeth gave herself to Will. Although his first love was the sea, Jack thought it a terrible shame how he couldn't find a girl. All of the girls he met usually ended up slapping him. Jack didn't seem to mind; he had his ship, and that was all he cared about.

Despite his idyllic life, all of these events changed for Jack. His crew grew weary, and AnaMaria, a possible new love for him, sailed away on a brand new boat as Jack promised. Jack's compass was on the fritz for reasons he could not explain. Every day he felt like something was following him. Jack would find out that there was something, but actually someone.

It all began with a typical day. Jack had set his course for anywhere the wind would take him. Mr. Cotton' s parrot squawked, and the crew began to question Jack. Bored to death and weary, Jack retired to his quarters, leaving his first mate Gibbs at the helm. Later that night, Jack heard whispers.

"Whose there?" Jack called out.

No answer at all.

"Show yourself immediately!" Jack commanded.

There was still no reply. Suddenly he heard someone call out his name.

"Jack Sparrow," it called.

Jack shuddered to hear the voice. He knew that voice very, very well. Then, a pallid, weathered figure stepped out from the darkness.

"Bootstrap Bill," he whispered, "Is this a dream?"

"No," Bootstrap replied.

"I thought not. If it were, there'd be rum," Jack said glumly.

Bootstrap handed Jack a barnacle-crusted bottle of rum.

"You look good, Jack," Bootstrap said with a wide smile, "You've got the _Pearl_ back, I see."

"I had some help retrieving the _Pearl_," Jack said happily, taking a swig of rum, "Your son."

"William?" Bootstrap asked, shocked, "He ended up a pirate after all."

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?" Jack wanted to know.

"He sent me…Davy Jones," Bootstrap said, "At the bottom of the ocean, I suffered, unable to die. Jones offered me freedom on the _Dutchman_."

"Well then," Jack said casually.

"You made a deal with him too, Jack!" barked Bootstrap, "Jones raised the _Pearl_ for you. Now you're debt must be paid."

"Well, the Dutchman already has a captain," Jack argued.

"Then it's the Locker for you!" growled Bootstrap, "Jones's leviathan will find you. He'll drag the _Pearl_ down to the depths and you along with it. You won't be able to talk yourself out of this one."

"Any word when Jones will release that terrible beastie?" Jack asked.

"I told you, Jack. Time's up," Bootstrap said solemnly, taking Jack's hand, "Death comes to the man who bears the black spot."

With that, Bootstrap turned away and disappeared. Jack gazed at his hand and the black spot. In dread, Jack's eyes widened.

"Oh, bugga," he gasped.

Immediately, Jack snapped into action. He sprang from his quarters and up to the deck. Everyone of the crew members were close to thinking Jack had gone mad when he raced around the ship shouting orders.

"Drop canvas! Everybody on deck, move it!" Jack bellowed.

Mr. Gibbs came to Jack's side, noticing his panic.

"Cap'n, do we have a heading?" he asked.

"Land. We run," Jack replied hastily.

Jack knew exactly what he would do. Davy Jones could attack him on the sea, but not on land. He had to get to shore.

Suddenly, Marty raced up to Jack. "Enemy ship! We're under attack!" she shouted.

Jack was speechless. As he looked into his telescope, he groaned. How could his day get any worse?

Then, _**BOOM! **_ A cannon ball ripped through the starboard side of the _Pearl. __**POW! **_A second cannon tore through the ship. Jack could barely think as he gave out orders to save his ship.

"Pump out the water! Lighten the ship! Move!" he cried frantically.

The crew of the _Black Pearl_ did all they could with more than a will. Crates were dumped overboard to speed up the ship. Water was feverishly being pumped out. Every crewmember raced around the ship desperately trying to keep the _Pearl_ afloat. However, their efforts brought no use. The attacking ship was too fast and too powerful to be overtaken or outrun. Within minutes, the dominant ship came alongside the _Black Pearl_ and the two ships were hooked together.

The crew of the enemy ship swarmed the _Black Pearl._ Jack's crew fought back, but with ill use. They were completely outnumbered, and the ship was seriously damaged. Jack was stunned by the dominant ship's strength. He knew his crew had no chance of winning this battle. Bravely and with as much dignity as he could muster, he surrendered. He couldn't believe his eyes as he watched his crew as they were held at gunpoint and tied to the mast of their own ship.

Jack stepped down from the helm of the ship. Immediately, two men larger and stronger than Jack took him by both arms and bound his wrists. Then, Jack was taken to the main deck where he faced the leader of the attacking ship.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to my ship?" Jack asked angrily.

"Silence! You'll speak when spoken to," snarled one of the crewmembers holding him.

Jack's frustration knew no bounds. "**Do you have any idea what** **you've done to my ship!**" he bellowed.

In response, a gun was pointed at his head. The leader of the ship stepped toward him. Jack defiantly pushed him away. In anger, the leader smacked him and removed the large hat covering his face. Jack looked up in astonishment to see the leader was no man, but one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen! The woman was just as tall and strong as Jack. Her hair was jet black, like the feathers of a raven, and her eyes were as blue as the sea. She had skin of gold from the Caribbean sun. Every article of tattered clothing on her body was men's clothing.

Jack's jaw dropped. He could not believe he had laid his hands on such a woman. However, he was livid, and no woman, no matter how lovely, would get the better of him.

"Who are you?" Jack demanded.

"You will speak when I speak to you," the woman snapped, "If you do not know my name, you will learn it and remember it. You once were a captain to my father, and you were his enemy. You killed my father."

"Probably served him right," Jack muttered.

"Silence and listen well, Captain Jack Sparrow," the woman commanded, "My name is Lucia Barbossa, and I will have my revenge. First, we will kill your accomplices. Bring forward Will Turner!"

"Will Turner is not of my crew," Jack said.

"Is that a lie to save your life?" Lucia asked suspiciously.

"What do you think?" Jack replied.

Lucia smirked. "I think you might be of some use," she said, "I know you were aided by Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner when you killed my father. I also know that you romanced my new foe, Guinevere Parris. You will lead me to Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, and Guinevere Parris."

"I don't see any incentive to help you," Jack muttered defiantly.

"Do you not?" Lucia asked slyly.

Jack was puzzled.

Lucia smirked. "Perhaps _she_ will give you the incentive," Lucia laughed.

Jack was still not convinced. Suddenly, he heard a wail. It was a baby cry.

Lucia grinned wickedly and showed Jack the baby. "Do you recognize this little one?" she asked.

Jack shook his head.

"You should," Lucia told him, "She looks like you. That is because she's your blood. Her name is Juliet Parris, and she's your daughter by Guinevere Parris."

Jack couldn't believe what he heard. "My _what?_" he asked in surprise, his eyes wide.

"Your daughter," Lucia repeated smartly, "She's also my bargaining chip. If you remember Guinevere, you'll know she will come for her little girl. She will be drawn straight to me. I will keep the brat alive, but only if you do not refuse my command. If I know _you_, you won't risk the life of your daughter or any child for that matter. This is my command: You will lead me to Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, and Guinevere Parris. Once you do, you will watch them die one-by-one. I know you are unpredictable. If you decide to lead me astray, I will have one crewmember killed every hour we are lost. I will not kill you if we find the others. Do we have an accord?"

Jack's hands were untied. Lucia held out her hand. Jack hesitated a moment. Briefly, he glanced at Juliet. Then, he came up with another bargain.

"Only on one condition," he said after a moment, "You will help me outwit Davy Jones. Do we have an accord?"

Lucia agreed. Then, she firmly shook hands with Jack, smiling in satisfaction.

Lucia turned and shouted to her crew, "Release the prisoners!"

In that moment, Jack's crew were freed from the mast and given their orders.

"Take the helm…Captain," Lucia laughed.

Immediately, Jack stepped up to the helm. Suddenly, he remembered two details Lucia had left out.

"Lucia, I understand you want to kill me, Elizabeth, and Will, and I don't blame you because we did kill your father," he began, "but what in God's name does this have to do with Guinevere or my daughter?"

Lucia smiled. "That question will be answered in due course," she said confidently.

"And what of my ship? We can't sail with damage like this," Jack wanted to know.

"You're absolutely right, Jack," Lucia replied and then bellowed out a command, "Patch up the damage! Get the water out! Get moving!"

Jack winced. Never in his life had he met a woman so fierce.

"Now get back to work, Jack," Lucia snapped, "And one more rule: do not call me Lucia again. From this moment, you can consider yourself under my command. If you give me what I want, you might consider yourself my slave. You will address me as Captain Barbossa."

Jack rolled his eyes. His day couldn't get any worse. He owed a blood debt, he and his crew were prisoners on their own ship, he was under the command of his old foe's daughter that he hated, and he himself had a daughter he never knew about from a woman he had all but forgotten until this moment. Clearly, luck was still with Jack, and it was luck that kept him alive. However, Jack had to maintain that luck if he was to save his soul as well as the lives of others.


	6. The Search Begins

26

Chapter 6: The Search Begins

When Will and Guinevere arrived at Beckett's office, Beckett greeted Will. "Mr. Turner," he greeted scornfully, "I was expecting you, but I must admit I wasn't expecting you to have company."

"Sorry for my lack of information. It was a trifle difficult being in prison as well as being flogged to the point of unconsciousness," Will replied.

"Indeed, it was," Beckett admitted.

Beckett turned his interests to a disguised Guinevere, unaware of her true identity. Taking Guinevere's chin in his hand, Beckett examined the "boy". In his own fashion, Beckett seemed quite impressed with what he saw. "A beardless boy, yet quite handsome. Frail, but yet there is strength as well," Beckett said with interest, "What is your name, boy? What business do you have with me?"

"_Lady_," corrected Guinevere, "And you should know my name. Our business is unfinished. It's been unfinished for too long."

"Well, well, Miss Guinevere Parris," Beckett replied with bitter amusement.

"Surprise, surprise," Guinevere muttered with much scorn.

"And quite a lovely one," Beckett added, "Are you sacrificing your dignity, Miss Parris? It's one less thing you have to lose after your life. I could have a noose around your neck right now."

Guinevere glared sharp daggers at him and pointed a pistol in his face. "I would watch my tongue if I were you. You stole Will and Elizabeth's wedding and you tried to steal my daughter. You threaten me or the ones I love it will be _you_ who will lose everything. I have no qualms of being hanged for killing you," she said menacingly, "Mr. Turner and I are here to negotiate."

Beckett grinned. "Are you sure Mr. Turner agrees, Miss Parris? Are you certain he can trust you? There is a reason you are a criminal, you know," he said smugly, "You are boldly spoken, Miss Parris. I could've had you hanged had Mr. Turner informed me of your identity."

"Ha! On the charges of infidelity, sailing under the colors of a pirate, etcetera, etcetera? Hmm, why do I feel that those charges are more crimes against _you_ and less against the Crown? How much gold did you shell out of your filthy purse in your attempt to ruin my friends and me? It couldn't have been very much," Guinevere spat with visible anger, "As far as my knowledge is concerned, we are not criminals. You're the criminal, you pernicious excuse for a man."

Beckett gave a slight wince that both Will and Guinevere noticed.

_Bravo_, Will snickered to himself.

"Anyway, I doubt that you could. It would be my as well as the words of Miss Swann, Mr. Turner, Governor Swann, James Norrington, and Rose Miller against yours. You're odds are not as good as you had planned," Guinevere continued, her eyes on fire, "You are a corrupt, despicable creature, and I will make sure the King knows that if he doesn't already. I wouldn't doubt that he doesn't know your character, if I dare call it that, you craven pig."

"Are you certain Mr. Turner will not lose his composure again, Miss Parris? I do hope so. I would so hate to have to flog him again or worse," Beckett asked in a slimy tone.

Will glared at Beckett and slowly clenched his fist.

"Perhaps another ten lashes _are_ necessary," Beckett growled, "Maybe it might just wipe that glare from your face."

Will set Guinevere to her feet, sprang forward, and was about to knock Beckett off his feet.

Guinevere quickly held him back, and took him aside. "What are you doing?" she asked angrily.

"I can't do this, Guin," Will told her, "I can't join forces with this wretched man!"

"I know, but I don't care," Guinevere replied, "I hate Tete de Seau, but he is the only one who can help me find Juliet. Besides, you don't have a choice. If trusting him is the only way I can get Juliet back and set you and Elizabeth free, so be it. The question is can _you_ trust Tete de Seau, or can you not?"

Will sighed and nodded.

Guinevere, leaning on Will's shoulder for support, placed her pistol back at Beckett's face. "Back to our negotiation," she said darkly.

"I'm listening, Miss," Beckett said with intrigue.

"I am aware that you want a certain Jack Sparrow-" Guinevere began.

"Captain," Will corrected.

"I'm aware that you want a certain _Captain_ Jack Sparrow returned to you, no?" Guinevere inquired.

"Your knowledge of this matter is great, but Captain Sparrow is the least of my concerns," Beckett told her, "Perhaps Mr. Turner may remember a certain compass that Jack keeps with him at all times."

Will nodded.

"What I want is for you to retrieve that compass," Beckett continued.

"And how do we do that? At the point of a sword?" Will asked in scorn.

Beckett held up a leather book. "Letters of Marque," Beckett said, "You will offer Mr. Sparrow what amounts to a full pardon and employment to the East India Trading Company."

"I doubt Jack will bargain away his freedom for employment," Will said with certainty.

"Especially to _you_," Guinevere spat, "The East India Trading Company, the Caribbean, and England were all fine until your foul stench reeked upon us."

"Know this, the both of you should," Beckett said smoothly, "I _will _have that compass at whatever cost. Bring the compass to me, or you all face the hangman's noose."

"This negotiation is not finished, _mon seigneur_. I have not done _my_ bargaining," Guinevere interrupted, "Will and I will do your bidding, but only under these conditions: you will help me find my daughter, and when we return to Port Royal, you will release us all. If in any way you attempt to deceive me or Will, I shall have you arrested and after that it will be the gallows for you. Are we clear?"

"Inescapably," Beckett commented, "And what of Mr. Turner? Does he agree to these terms?"

Guinevere gave Will a pleading look. Despite Will's hatred for Beckett, he focused on Guinevere's thoughts. "Lord Beckett," he began, "We have an accord. But remember that I do this to save my fiancée and Juliet Parris. And let me warn you; if my fiancée is harmed in any way on my journey or if you do not hold up your end of the bargain, I will make a plea to His Majesty himself, and he will ensure that you never do business again."

"Your words are marked, Mr. Turner," Beckett said with a glare.

"Where do we begin?" Will wanted to know.

"I will provide you with a ship and a map to start your course. You will sail on the H.M.S _Pride._ I don't have any bearings for you. Mr. Turner knows Jack Sparrow the best. He should be able to use his instincts. Your orders are to find Jack Sparrow and bring back his compass," Beckett explained, "And do not disobey me. If any one of you tries to disobey my command, I will see to it that all of you are flogged twenty lashes and hanged for disobeying orders as well as piracy. Do I make myself clear?"

"Clearer than a bell. However, I think your methods of persuasion need a tad bit of work. If you weren't the son of Lucifer that would be enough persuasion for me," Guinevere taunted.

"Guin!" Will warned.

In fury, Beckett's hand flew across Guinevere's face, and he held his own pistol to her throat. "Perhaps this will persuade you: if you attempt to deceive me, Miss Parris, it will be you who will pay for all of our business. You shall be flogged and after you are hanged, I shall have your head hanging from my bowsprit," he threatened.

"Your point is well seen, but you really must try harder to scare me," Guinevere said as Beckett released her.

With Guinevere leaning on Will, both left Beckett's office and immediately headed back to the prison.

"Where'd all that come from? Why did you do that, you fool?" Will asked angrily, "You could've cost us our bargain!"

"Funny, you didn't want anything to do with the bargain," Guinevere replied.

"Since when do you carry a gun? Do you really know how to shoot, or was that just persuasion?" Will demanded.

"Both," Guinevere answered, a smug grin on her face, "I told you that you assumed too much. I know very well how to shoot, and I used it to my advantage. Funny what you can learn in nine years."

Guinevere and Will came to an archway that led to the prison of Port Royal. "The ship is the other way, dear William," Guinevere commented.

"We're not going just yet," Will told her, "Elizabeth doesn't know about this. I must tell her."

Will and Guinevere raced down the stone steps of the prison and found Elizabeth. Will set Guinevere on a bench and dashed to her side.

Elizabeth's eyes glowed as she held Will's hands through the cold bars. "Will, what's the meaning of this? Father told me about the flogging, and your meeting with Beckett. What's going on?" we she asked in surprise.

"Guin and I made a bargain with Beckett, and we are going to find Juliet and Jack," Will explained.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jack's compass, actually," Will corrected.

"What could Beckett possibly want with that?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"It doesn't matter," Will reassured her, "If I find Jack and bring back the compass we will be free."

"Will, you are a blacksmith and I assume you helped build these cells. Why don't you just break Elizabeth out?" Guinevere asked in annoyance.

"As much as I would love to do so, Guin, I can't," Will replied, "We have to find Jack first. If I break Elizabeth out now, we will face the hangman's noose."

"I know! I'm not deaf, you know! I'm just saying that finding Jack will be easier than getting Tete de Seau to release you," Guinevere commented.

"Do you lack faith in me, Guin?" Will asked in surprise.

"Don't be ridiculous! It's not you I lack faith in, Will; it's that rat who calls himself Tete de Seau!" Guinevere explained in frustration, "Pernicious, scheming, cowardly wretch, he is. Doesn't it seem a bit odd that we are arrested _now?_ Tete de Seau barged in on your wedding day, failed to tell you the charges, and he tried to snatch my daughter. Do you think it a coincidence? I think not. He will not drop the charges against us."

"Why?" Will wanted to know.

"One, there are no charges to drop, if you recall. Tete de Seau is using our actions against us. Two, we are all part of his scheme to get his hands on Jack's precious compass. Thirdly, if I _must_ repeat what we all know, he is a sniveling, slimy, wretched snake. You forget he never said he would pardon all of us. He said he would pardon _Jack_, and I highly doubt that. He is trying to wipe out all pirates on the seas. In a liberal definition, or at least in the eyes of Tete de Seau, _we _are pirates. One way or another, he will have us all hanged. This deal is only to find my daughter, and we must find a new way to secure our freedom. He cannot be trusted with our lives or freedom."

"You're point is understood, Guin," Will agreed, "If you would give Elizabeth and I a moment, please?"

"Aye," Guinevere replied.

Elizabeth was shaken by Guinevere's statement. "What are we going to do?" she asked fearfully.

"Don't be afraid. Guinevere, Jack, and I will find a way out of this mess," Will comforted, "And when we are free, I promise to marry you."

"Properly?" Elizabeth asked.

"_Eagerly_, if you'll still have me," Will replied lightheartedly.

Elizabeth's face lit up into a wide smile. "I'll always have you," Elizabeth whispered tenderly, "But if it weren't for these bloody bars I'd have you now!"

"_OH!_" Guinevere cried as she broke a sconce on the wall and fell forward.

Will and Elizabeth stared at her for a moment. Guinevere simply shrugged and regained her poise.

Will turned back to Elizabeth. "No bars can keep us apart, that I promise you," Will said earnestly.

With a smile full of hope and love, Elizabeth nodded. Then, as if for the last time, she stroked Will's smooth cheek, and Will kissed her hand. Elizabeth smiled through her tears. "Go, and when you return, I will be waiting to become Mrs. Elizabeth Turner," she said confidently.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon," Will whispered.

With that, Will slowly turned away to Guinevere. Not daring to look back, Will took Guinevere on his shoulder and the two friends raced out of the prison. Will and Guinevere stepped out into the blinding sun and made their way to the H.M.S. _Pride_.

As they did, Will was still fuming about Beckett. "Perhaps I should make it ten more lashes, Perhaps I should make it ten more lashes," he mocked, exaggerating Beckett's unctuous tone, "Why not just get on with it so I don't have to listen to you! He thinks he has a right to make people's lives miserable!"

"Look, we're lucky he helped us," Guinevere pointed out, "All we must do is bring Jack back to be hanged. Tete de Seau is also giving us some of his men to help us find Juliet. We should be lucky for what he's done."

Will nodded, and agreed with Guinevere. What she said was true. Beckett had done something as opposed to nothing at all. Now, all Will and Guinevere had to do was find Jack and rescue Juliet. Will was still curious about what Beckett had said to Guinevere and her arrest warrant.

"What was that business with Beckett?" he asked in curiosity.

"What business?" Guinevere inquired.

"Don't play simpleton with me, Guin," Will warned, "When Elizabeth and I were arrested, Beckett had a warrant for your arrest as well. He threatened to hang you. You did something. He would not threaten to hang you unless you committed a crime. What have you done?"

"The only crimes Tete de Seau oversees are the ones committed against him or his precious company. What does it matter?" Guinevere shrugged.

"It matters because your life is on the line, and I want to help you," Will told her.

Guinevere laughed carelessly and giddily.

"Guin! How can you laugh at this? You're life is on the line, for God's sake!" Will gasped in frustration.

"You have a young man's gift of exaggeration," she chuckled, "Besides, you claim that my life is already on the line. You and I don't know much about the law, except for the basic, nonsensical, black and white, bloody rules. But I know that in this day and age, the rules are strict. Simply stealing bread lands you a spot on the gallows. With Tete de Seau, you speak one insult about him and you're dead."

"What you say is true, but it doesn't answer my question," Will said.

"There is nothing you need to worry about, William," said lightly.

"Nothing?" Will asked in frustration.

"Yes, nothing," Guinevere repeated, "Tete de Seau is just using the position he bought to punish me and get what he wants. I see no point in being afraid of him. Neither should you. You know he can't arrest you and Elizabeth. You have done nothing to deserve this fate. Your actions are not a crime. This is all a plot for him to get what he wants, and you know it. He is only manipulating you by taking away what you love most."

"True enough," Will agreed, "but Beckett is not someone to be trifled with. I hate the man because he has taken my love and my wedding day from me, but his power is far greater than ours. You, Elizabeth and I are no criminals, but with Beckett's power, he can make the public think that we are. It is not wise to provoke him."

"Despite that, there is nothing to worry about," Guinevere reassured him, "We bring Jack back to Port Royal and we're all off the hook. Nothing more."

"I'm afraid it might be something more, Guin," Will said with many shivers down his spine, "But you lied to me."

"Lied?" Guinevere inquired.

"About Jack," Will continued, "You told me that Beckett was after Jack, not his compass. You knew this all along. You only said Jack so you could hang him."

"No, I didn't," Guinevere corrected, "I merely assumed it was Jack that Tete de Seau wanted after the marks they left on each other. I didn't know anything about the bloody compass."

Not wanting to beget another argument, Will dropped the subject. Suddenly, as they were stepping up the gangway, Guinevere keeled over again. Will was quick to catch her.

"Whoa, now! Are you all right?" Will asked in concern.

Guinevere sighed. "Yes," she replied with fatigue in her voice, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired and a little hot."

"Guin, something's wrong with you. You've been sweating ever since you came to the prison. You can barely walk," Will said wisely.

"So I sweat a little and I'm clumsy. You're not a doctor, Will," Guinevere said dismissively.

"Guin, we've been together for twelve years," Will told her, "I would know if something was amiss with you. You'd know the same with me."

"I do know the same with you. Something is wrong with you. You are being stubborn and irritating," Guinevere declared, rolling her eyes.

"Well, sorry you feel that way, but you're the stubborn one," Will argued.

"Just drop it, Will. You'll never win this argument," Guinevere said wearily.

Will wasn't about to drop the subject. He felt Guinevere's cheeks, and was stricken with alarm to find that they were burning hot and whiter than ever. "Guin, you're not just a little hot," Will told her, "You have a fever. I did notice that you are skinny as a lady's belly in a corset. When was the last time you ate something?"

"I can't remember the last time I ate," Guinevere said simply.

"Guin!" Will gasped, aghast, "What do you think you're doing to yourself?"

"It's not my fault," Guinevere argued, "Ask her!"

Will turned around to find Rose standing behind him. "Having a little trouble?" Rose asked.

"Rose, why hasn't Guinevere been eating?" Will demanded.

"I can't answer that. It's no fault of mine," Rose said innocently.

"Don't play innocent. If it weren't for your cooking, I wouldn't be in this position!" Guinevere snarled.

"My cooking has nothing to do with it! You're the one who chose to starve yourself!" Rose argued back.

"Well, _you're_ the one who made me starve myself!" Guinevere fired back.

"For my sanity and the sanity of others, could you two kindly SHUT IT!" Will bellowed, "Guin, we have to get you on board."

"Or you could just send her back to the hospital," Rose suggested.

"Rose, please. We don't have time for this," Will said urgently, "Besides, you're too late. Guinevere and I are under strict orders from Beckett. Guinevere has a fever. If you want to ensure her welfare, then you best come aboard. If not, you can get out of here and keep your overprotective nose out of this."

Rose did not hesitate. Quickly, she and Will carried Guinevere on board and rushed to the hospital deck. Guinevere knew what they were doing and stubbornly protested.

"Will, I told you no hospitals," she growled, "You will keep your word."

"I know that. But I also know that you should use your common sense. If you don't see a doctor you won't have a chance to save your daughter," Will told her.

Considering this, Guinevere stopped struggling. She was then laid on a bed and examined by the ship's doctor.

"I am surprised how a victim of consumption can travel when she should be confined to a bed," the doctor said with a frown, "The day's heat as well as a lack of food is making her weak. I see it is nothing major. However, I would be cautious. Knowing that your friend is a consumption patient, it would not be wise to take any illness lightly. Just give her some water and food, and let her rest."

With that, the doctor left Will, Rose, and Guinevere alone.

"I will find some food," Rose declared.

She then followed the doctor, leaving Will with Guinevere.

Guinevere looked over and smiled at Will.

"At last, we can save Juliet," she said.

"We will save her," Will replied confidently, "You shouldn't worry too much. You need to rest."

Guinevere paused a moment. Then, she asked a strange question that Will could not answer completely.

"Will, do you think I will live long enough to save my baby?" she asked.

Will could not believe what Guinevere was saying. He didn't know what to say. Was Guinevere losing hope already, or was she playing tricks with him?

"Guin, you know I don't have this wisdom," Will replied, "I'm not a fortune teller. I wish I knew, but I don't. If it is any comfort to you, my heart tells me you will live."

"Then you don't believe that I'm dying?" Guinevere asked dubiously.

Will sighed. "If it is any comfort to you, I can't believe it," he said, "But I know it is true. You must realize that your strength is fading. No more talk about this matter. You must eat and get some sleep. You'll need your strength when we make port."

"How could I come this far if my strength was fading?" Guinevere asked, not wanting to end the matter.

"Because of your love for Juliet, I suppose," Will replied simply.

Guinevere had suddenly become frustrated with Will.

"Do you want me to prove to you that I am not dying?" she asked.

In a flash, Guinevere reached for Will's sword, pulled it from his belt, and leapt to her feet. However, Guinevere looked down to see the sword was not in her hand, but on the floor. Guinevere tried to pick up the sword, but it fell out of her hands. It was also very heavy. As she tried to lift the sword once more, Guinevere burst into a coughing fit and fell. Will took her in his arms, put her back in bed, and gave her some water. It was just then that Rose walked in with a steaming bowl and a plate in her hands.

"I found some soup and bread. It's not much but-," she informed.

"Is it your cooking?" Guinevere interrupted.

"No," Rose replied.

"Then it's as good as it can get," Guinevere said smugly.

Rose sighed and left Will alone with Guinevere once more. Guinevere was in shock, and her eyes were huge.

"It was too heavy, Will," she whispered with tears in her eyes, "Why is the sword so heavy?"

"Because you have no strength. You need to rest," Will said softly, "Please, the food you were given is not Rose's cooking. Please, eat. You'll regain your strength."

Guinevere slowly began to slurp her soup and gnaw on her bread.

"How can I protect my daughter if I can't lift a sword?" Guinevere asked through a mouthful of bread, forcing out a laugh.

"You can leave the sword to me," Will replied, "May I ask you something, Guin?"

"Anything, Will," Guinevere replied, quaffing down her soup.

"Why is it you don't know that you're dying?" Will asked bluntly.

"Do you take me for a simpleton, Will? I know that I'm dying. I've known that for three years. I just chose not to accept it," Guinevere snapped.

"Then why the denial?" Will asked in bafflement.

"Have you not been listening to me?" Guinevere asked in slight irritation, "I chose not to accept it because it won't happen. I'm not going to die. You said so yourself that I will live to be one hundred. You must agree with me at least a little bit."

"Yes, in a small bit I do agree with you," Will replied, "But you can't see your future. You believe in some way of your vulnerability. Your optimism is hopeful, but you must be realistic. Look at yourself. Your skin is white, you tremble helplessly, and you can barely breathe!"

"You call that vulnerable? Ha!" Guinevere laughed, "I've seen you in more dire situations than mine. Remember when you caught scarlet fever? You were only eight years old. You're whole body was burning up, and you wouldn't stop shaking. The doctor, your mum, and I didn't believe you'd live through the night. But you did. I may be in a tough spot at the moment, but my life will not be claimed by anything other than old age."

"_I _had not been suffering for two years," Will pointed out, "You're frightened, Guin. I can see it in your eyes."

"So what if I am going to die? You wouldn't know what that feels like," Guinevere said hastily, "You don't know how it feels to only have a limited time on this Earth. You don't know what it's like to fear that you'll be forgotten. To die knowing that your children will never know who you were. You'll never know what it feels like to leave the ones you love before you're ready. I will die incomplete. You couldn't understand."

"Guin, of course I know what that feels like. I have been close to death before. I understand," Will whispered gently.

Tears glittered in Guinevere's eyes.

"Do you remember the day before you left to find your father? You asked me what I feared. Do you remember?" Guinevere asked.

"I could never forget," Will replied.

"I know now. I fear death. Not death itself, but the fact of death while I am incomplete," Guinevere told him as tears streaked her sickly, white face, "I don't want to die, Will! I don't want to die! Not like this. I will die lonely."

Guinevere sobbed and buried her face in Will's chest. Will consoled her, stroking her brown hair.

"You will not be alone," he comforted, "Elizabeth, Juliet, Rose, and I will be by your side. We will not leave you. It's alright. No more tears. I'm here. No harm will come to you so long as I'm around. I promise."

"Just do me one favor if I die," Guinevere told him.

"I'll do anything," Will said sincerely.

"Promise me that you will tell Juliet who her mother was," Guinevere whispered.

"It's a promise," Will declared.

"Do you know why Rose is so stubborn on me?" Guinevere wanted to know.

Will shook his head.

"Because she is your best friend," he told her.

"Yes, but there is something else," Guinevere replied, "One year ago, I caught scarlet fever. I don't remember too much, but I do know this: Rose was afraid. She was afraid because in that bout I nearly died. Now that she knows about the consumption, that is why she is so overprotective. From that day, she has never taken an eye off of me. Now, she is certain that I will die of consumption."

Will's eyes widened.

"You have been sick like this before?" he gasped.

"Yes. That is why Rose had me chained to my bed. She fears too much," Guinevere explained.

Guinevere then took one last drink from her soup and finished her bread.

Will nodded. Then, he stroked back Guinevere's brown waves. "No more talk. Go to sleep," Will whispered.

He kissed Guinevere's head and left her alone. As he stepped out of the room, Will saw Rose standing on the main deck, leaning against the rail. Will climbed the steps to join her on deck.

"How is she?" Rose wanted to know as Will came to her side.

"Stubborn as ever," Will said with a sigh, "She doesn't want to believe that she is dying. She even asked me if I thought so myself. She got out of bed and tried to pick up my sword to prove that she isn't dying. Guin told me that she chose not to believe that she is dying because she is afraid. Honestly, she is scaring me."

"Well, fancy that. Will Turner is scared for once in his life," Rose laughed.

"I am always fearful in times like these. But this is different. I am scared for Guin," Will told her earnestly, "I have never seen such fright in her eyes before. She's so scared. I fear what this disease will do to her. I am afraid it will destroy her mind. Worst of all, I fear she might get hurt, or worse."

Rose shuddered at Will's words.

"May I ask you why you decided not to tell me Guin came down with scarlet fever one year ago?" Will said.

Rose sighed. "I didn't think you'd find out. I didn't want to hurt you. If I have, I apologize," she said.

"But why did you not tell me?" Will repeated.

"I don't know," Rose replied, "I just thought of how devastated I was when I found out all of this, and I thought you'd be devastated too."

Will nodded. "I understand," he whispered.

"I understand why you are so afraid. Guinevere is scaring me too," Rose said quietly, "What should we do?"

"Just watch out for her. If she tries to do anything against reason, restrain her," Will instructed.

Rose nodded with tears sparkling in her eyes.

"What is it?" Will wanted to know.

"Do you know why Guinevere is so ardent to be here?" Rose asked him.

"To save her daughter, of course," Will replied in a no-nonsense tone.

"Will, you silly boy!" Rose sighed, "There's another reason that Guinevere wanted to save her daughter herself. She-"

"Land ho!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Rose was interrupted by a lookout's spotting of land. Immediately, Will raced below decks to rouse Guinevere.

"Guin! Guin, wake up," he called, "We've reached land."

Guinevere awoke and moaned. Will took her in his arms and carried her up to the deck. Rose, Will, Guinevere, and a handful of naval officers disembarked on a strange island. The island was eerily quiet. The captain of the officers advised everyone to stay together. As they crept through the jungle, Guinevere grew tense and held Will close.

"I don't like this, Will," she said with a shudder, "I don't like this at all. There is something strange about this island. I once heard of Cannibal Island. Of course, it is an island populated by cannibals."

"Don't be silly, Guin," Will told her, "We have not reached Cannibal Island. I don't think this island is populated at all. It's quiet. _Too_ quiet."

Suddenly, Guinevere and Will realized that their crew, including Rose, was not with them. The two friends froze.

"This is not good," Guinevere said fearfully, "Can we panic now?"

"Calm down, Guin. I'm sure we're just lost," Will said, "Besides, if there were cannibals on this island we would've fallen into a trap by now."

Then, the two heard footsteps. Someone was coming. Will looked around. "Hello? Rose, is that you?" he called, "Whoever you are show yourself now!"

There was no answer. Suddenly, Mr. Cotton's green parrot flew above their heads, scaring them senseless.

"Awwk, don't eat me!" it squawked.

"Bloody bird!" Guinevere grumbled.

"A familiar face," Will commented.

"Don't eat me," the parrot repeated.

"I'm not going to eat you," Will said with a wrinkled brow.

"No. Don't eat me," squawked the parrot.

"Don't worry I'm not even hungry. And you probably taste like…pigeon!" Will replied annoyed.

"Will, let's not waste our time talking to the parrot who tastes like pigeon," Guinevere advised.

Will and Guinevere made their way through the forest when they spotted Gibb's flask and a rope. At the end of the rope they found nothing but more forest. Suddenly, quicker than lightening, a man covered in body paint, sprang through the bushes, scaring Will and Guinevere out of their wits and sending them to the ground. Guinevere groaned as Will landed on top of her, crushing her ankle. Then, the two friends were dragged on the ground and taken high in the air by a booby trap!

"Can we panic _now?_" Guinevere asked as she and Will hung upside down.

"No, this is just a minor setback," Will tried to reassure her, "We can get out of this."

"Are you certain?" Guinevere asked him.

"No," Will replied.

"Well, that's encouraging," Guinevere groaned, "I told you we were on Cannibal Island."

"Don't be ridiculous, Guin. Just because we're caught in a snare does not mean we are on an island populated by cannibals," Will told her.

Just as Will spoke, more men covered in war paint advanced towards them, spears drawn.

"_Now_ do you believe me?" Guinevere asked in dread.

Will simply took out his sword and tried to fight his way out of the trap.

"Come on, come on! Who wants some? Who wants some? Who wants a piece of me? I can do this all day, you sissies!" Will taunted.

Suddenly, a dart shot out and struck Will in the neck. Will fell unconscious immediately. Guinevere shrieked. A second later, another dart fired, and Guinevere was unconscious. Guinevere and Will had fallen prey to an unanticipated danger and perfectly caught in a net.


	7. Escape and the Truth

23

Chapter 7: Elizabeth's Escape and the Truth

As Guinevere and Will were now caught in a net of peril, Elizabeth was safe and sound in the jail of Port Royal. However, jail was the _**last **_place Elizabeth wanted to be. Her fiancé was gone, and she was worried sick about him. For all Elizabeth knew, Will's life could be at stake as it already was. Then she thought of poor Guinevere and her battle with consumption. She didn't feel she had the right to doubt Guinevere, but Elizabeth wondered if Guinevere would survive this mission. Contemplating this nearly drove Elizabeth mad. She just wished that there were something she could do to help. Elizabeth would get her wish from the most unlikely person imaginable.

That night, Elizabeth heard someone coming as she stared out the window. It was Governor Swann!

"Father?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Shh," Governor Swann whispered, "I'm releasing you."

"What?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"I'm releasing you. You can't save your fiancé from your jail cell now," Governor Swann told her, "but you must go and hurry."

In a flash, Elizabeth and her father raced from the prison and into the night.

"I am grateful you are letting me out, but you have not told me why. Will and Guin are on their way to find Jack and his compass," Elizabeth said curiously.

"I received word of the bargain made by William and Guinevere, and we cannot count on them; not this time," Governor Swann explained as he hurried along.

"How can you say that?" Elizabeth gasped, "Just because Will has pirate blood does not make him a dishonorable man. And you have no right to judge Guin yet!"

"Please do not accuse me of poor judgment!" Governor Swann pleaded, "You must remember that Beckett took your wedding day from you, and now he has sent your fiancé out to look for the pirate that caused this whole mess. Beckett has promised one pardon. _One._ That pardon is for Sparrow. Even if Will succeeds-"

"We will still end in a hanging," Elizabeth interrupted, as she remembered her chat with Will and Guinevere days before, "My God, Guin was right! He'll kill us all weather he has that compass or not!"

"This is the more reason why you must go now!" Governor Swann urged.

Grabbing Elizabeth by the arm, Governor Swann led Elizabeth to a carriage. Elizabeth was confused.

"A carriage?" she asked.

"I have sent word to the King. We still have standing with him," Governor Swann explained, "The captain of this vessel is my friend, and we have arranged safe passage for you back to England."

Elizabeth was stunned and outraged. "No!" she protested fiercely, "What about Guin and Will? They're in the same situation as me! If they die, I die too."

"But they are _not_ my children," Governor Swann told her, "You are my only child. As much as I pity Miss Parris and have come to admire and love William as my own son, I cannot risk your life while they are on this quest. I will die before I watch my daughter walk to the gallows."

Governor Swann opened the carriage door and helped Elizabeth in.

"Father, I will die before I watch my fiancé and friend face the gallows," Elizabeth told him earnestly, "You must do something. Guin cannot face the gallows. She is already dying of consumption. Juliet needs her mother."

"I am the governor of Port Royal and I still have power," Governor Swann declared, "Perhaps I can grant William and Guinevere a fair trial when they return."

"As long as Beckett has power it is not a fair trial," Elizabeth said.

"Then you cannot stay here," Governor Swann declared firmly as he shut the carriage door.

"Father!" Elizabeth screamed as the carriage made way.

Just as Elizabeth was almost free, Mr. Copper spotted the carriage! Governor Swann panicked as guards immediately swarmed the carriage and arrested the driver.

"Elizabeth! Oh my God!" Governor Swann gasped as he raced to the carriage.

"Governor Swann!" greeted Mr. Copper with a fiendish grin, "We've just apprehended the driver of this carriage. He was carrying a letter to the King…from _you_."

Horrified, Governor Swann was forced to watch the guards open the door of the carriage. To his surprise, Elizabeth had vanished!

Meanwhile, in the jungle of the mysterious island, Will and Guinevere's luck was not so fortunate. Guinevere awoke to a throbbing head and ankle to find herself and Will bound to poles and being carried side-by-side by strange men wearing war paint and carrying frightening spears. Guinevere trembled and looked over at Will.

"Will," she whispered, "Will, wake up! Wake up!"

Will groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Like Guinevere, Will was startled to find his legs and wrists tied and to be surrounded by these odd men. Also like Guinevere, Will's head ached immensely.

"Guin, what's going on?" Will asked.

"Don't worry, Will. I'm sure we're just _lost_," Guinevere replied slyly.

"Very funny," Will muttered.

"Now do you know why I don't like this island? Cannibals. I told you. 'Don't be silly, Guin. We're not on Cannibal Island.' Well, you were _dead _wrong. And fancy this, we're going to be dead shortly," Guinevere groaned.

"Oh, shut up, Guin," Will sighed, "You're overreacting."

"Overreacting? Well, I'm not overreacting about us being prisoners to some cannibals and ending up dead!" Guinevere retorted, "And you better have a few bright ideas because if you don't I'll kill you."

"Are you all right?" Will asked in concern, changing the subject.

"Well, let me think: I think I broke my ankle, my head is killing me, my daughter is still missing, and I'm tied up and prepared to be served to a bunch of cannibals. Other than that, I'm just _fine and dandy._ Of course I'm not alright, you thickheaded dolt! I didn't come this far to be a meal for bloody cannibals! But no worries about me. How are you?" Guinevere replied sarcastically.

"You don't have to be sarcastic. I was being serious. To answer your question, my head is the same as yours. I twisted my wrist when we fell," he told her earnestly.

"Well, at least we won't feel it much longer," Guinevere said in sarcasm.

Will sighed and groaned as the journey went on. The march of the cannibals took its toll on Guinevere and Will. Their heads continued to pulsate, and their position in which they were tied was far too uncomfortable. Finally, Will and Guinevere reached their destination. It was there that they both got a surprise. The two friends looked around to find the rest of the cannibals bowed to their leader.

"Can things get any worse?" Guinevere complained.

Guinevere looked over at the leader, rolled her eyes, and began to smack her head against the pole.

"I hate it when I'm right sometimes," she muttered as she banged her head.

"What are you complaining about now?" Will asked in irritation.

"Didn't you notice that the leader is an odd man out?" Guinevere told him.

Will looked around. To his shock, the leader of the cannibals was no other than Captain Jack Sparrow!

"Jack?" Will asked in shock as he smiled with elation, "Jack Sparrow! Oh, thank god. I am honestly and wholeheartedly glad to see you!"

Guinevere rolled her eyes. "I am honestly _not_ glad to see you. I thought death was terrifying, now I welcome it," she moaned with obvious exasperation.

"Quit whining, Guin," Will snapped, "You're not making matters better. In fact, you're making my head hurt more."

Jack, who wore a necklace and crown of bones and face paint, stepped down from a black throne to be in more shock to see Will and Guinevere.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Will asked as Jack approached him.

Surprisingly, Jack did not answer Will, but poked him. Then he spoke a language to the cannibals. All Will made out of Jack's words was "eunuchy, snip, snip." Guinevere was in stitches.

"What are you laughing at?" Will wanted to know.

"He said that you were the meatiest out of the two of us. He says you are not a good meal because you are tough stubborn," Guinevere explained as she laughed.

"And you are just a side dish," Will snorted.

"He also just told them that you are a eunuch!" Guinevere laughed.

Will groaned.

"Wait a minute, you know what he said?" Will asked in surprise.

"Of course I do. Jack was once their chief before," Guinevere explained.

"Then why didn't you tell me that before?" Will snapped.

"I had hoped you'd take the hint from my warnings," Guinevere told him.

"Bugger!" Will sighed.

"Is it true?" Guinevere asked suddenly.

"What?" Will replied.

"That you are a eunuch," Guinevere told him.

"Good God, no! Don't be ridiculous, Guin!" Will gasped.

"All right, all right. I was just curious why he said that. I mean, it did take you a while to woo Elizabeth, I hear," Guinevere said with a smug grin.

Will rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Jack made his way to Will again. Will saw the compass dangling from Jack's belt and he spoke up.

"Jack, the compass!" he exclaimed, "That's all we need. Elizabeth and Guin are in danger. We were arrested for helping you. They face the gallows!"

Jack turned back and spoke once more to his cannibal tribe.

"Ball-licky licky," Jack commanded.

"BALL-LICKY LICKY!" the cannibals repeated.

At that moment Guinevere and Will were taken away.

"Jack! What did you tell them? No! What about Elizabeth and Guin? **JACK!**" Will cried.

Will and Guinevere were released from the poles and tossed into cages suspended above a deep plunge. There, Will and Elizabeth were reunited with Rose and the crew, as well as Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Cotton, and Mr. Cotton's talking parrot and a few crew members of the _Pearl_.

"Rose, how did you get here?" Guinevere wanted to know.

"We took a wrong turn and fell into a pit," Rose explained, "Gibbs said that Jack went mad and told them to sail for land. Unfortunately, they ended up here."

Will noticed the scarce crew members and was curious. "Where's the rest of the crew?" he asked.

"These cages we're in weren't built 'til _after_ we got here," Gibbs explained.

Will and Guinevere shuddered.

"But how could Jack lock us up when he's the chief?" Will inquired.

"Aye, Jack's the chief, but only as long as he acts like one," Gibbs said.

"So he's as much a prisoner as we are," Will declared.

"Worse," Guinevere added, "These tribes are the Pelagostos. They believe Jack is a god and they will release him of his fleshy prison."

Cotton bit down on Guinevere's hand.

"YOW!" Guinevere cried, snatching her hand back, "They'll roast him and eat him when those drums stop."

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait can we?" Will said.

"What do you propose we do?" Guinevere asked.

"Swing the cage," Will said.

"Oh, God. I don't like this," Guinevere groaned.

The cage began to swing back and forth. Each time the crew missed the vine that was hanging just out of reach. After a dozen clumsy attempts, the crew managed to grab the vine and climb up the cliff. They were almost free when other members of the crew grabbed a snake and fell to their doom!

"HURRY!" Will cried.

Will and the others climbed to the top and cut the cage free. Suddenly, the cannibals could be heard coming after them.

"Roll the cage!" Will commanded.

The cage began to roll faster until everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs! Landing in a narrow waterway, the cage broke open and freed everyone. Then, the group made way back to the ship docked on the beach.

In all the chaos, no one noticed Jack. Since the Pelagostos began to chase after the crew, Jack managed to wriggle free and raced out with the pole tied to his back. Just as Jack thought he was free, two Pelogostos caught him. Screaming like a banshee, Jack raced past them and vaulted himself off a cliff to the other side of the island!

Back on the beach the crew of the _Black Pearl_ were about to make way. Suddenly, Will bumped into Pintel and Ragetti. Knowing he had no weapon, Will backed away. Pintel and Ragetti advanced toward him, swords drawn. However, the sound of charging cannibals forced the three to take off together. Will looked around and realized that Jack was missing.

"Wait," he cried, "Where's Jack? I can't leave without him!"

**"AAAHHHHH!"**

Suddenly, a screaming Jack came racing out of the forest, followed by a thousand cannibals.

"Never mind. Let's go!" Will cried.

The crew of the _Black Pearl_ raced to the ship and immediately prepared to set off. Jack was still being pursued by the cannibals and had not reached the ship.

"Hurry up, Jack!" Will shouted at the top of his lungs, "Run!"

Just before he could be overtaken, Jack leapt aboard the _Pearl_ and the ship instantly made way.

"Alas, my children this is the day that you almost…" Jack began before he was splashed by the sea, "Captain Jack Sparrow."

On deck, Jack, Will, Guinevere, the crew, and others were all gasping for breath.

"Well, aren't you glad to see me?" Jack asked as he panted.

"Yes, and no," Guinevere replied before Will could open his mouth, "Will might not be happy to see you after you ruined his wedding, you pusillanimous scum. I'm not happy to see you at all. The only reason we need you is so we can have that compass and you can be hanged. Thanks to your supreme idiocy, we have you."

"You certainly still have a forceful mouth, Guinevere," Jack commented, "but I think Will is not a mute."

Guinevere's eyes flashed with fury as she pointed her pistol between Jack's eyes.

"It's Miss Parris to _you_," she snapped, the rage in her eyes, "And you had better watch your tongue. If you're not careful, I could just carry out your execution myself."

Jack grinned.

"You don't have the heart, love," he said simply.

"Try me!" Guinevere growled, cocking the pistol.

Will grew annoyed as the two bickered.

"Stop it!" he snapped, "The both of you can control yourselves before you kill each other. Your quarreling will not help us find Juliet, and we certainly cannot save her if the both of you are dead."

"What about just one of us?" Guinevere muttered.

"Guin!" Will warned.

"I can't help it if this man is such an idiotic, two-timing, spineless pig," Guinevere replied innocently.

"That's _enough_, Guin," Will commanded sternly, "If you want to save your baby you will have to trust this pig-"

"I resent that!" Jack exclaimed.

"Shut up," Will interrupted, "My point is, Guin, are you willing to do anything to save your daughter?"

Guinevere sighed.

"Anything," she said.

"Then you have to listen to me and trust Jack. I know how hard that is for you, but it is the only way you can be sure Juliet will be safe with you once again."

"Juliet?" Jack gulped.

Will looked Jack in the eye.

"Do you know where to find Juliet, Jack?" Will wanted to know.

Jack hesitated. He looked around to see that Lucia was nowhere in sight.

"No," Jack replied, "Not at all."

Guinevere squinted suspiciously at Jack, but Will held her back.

"Come, Guin," he beckoned, "We have to get you below decks. You need to rest and have that ankle tended."

Guinevere lowered her gun. Before she was escorted below decks, Guinevere lingered a moment.

"Jack, I seem to have forgotten something," she told him innocently.

_Smack!_ Guinevere's hand flew and slapped Jack in the face. Jack rubbed his face.

"I may've deserved that," he shrugged.

"You _definitely_ deserved that," Guinevere snapped as she turned away.

"Not bad for a wench!" Jack commented.

Guinevere's blood boiled. Turning to Jack she examined him a moment.

"Jack, did you break your nose?" she asked innocently.

"No," Jack said.

"Good!" Guinevere growled as she punched Jack in the nose, "'Cause I will!"

With that, Jack and Guinevere rolled all over the deck, clawing at each other.

"Wench, eh?" Guinevere snapped as she head-butted Jack, "You disappoint me, Jack. I thought you were stronger than this."

"I know," Jack sighed.

"On second thought, why don't I just spare you the misery and kill you now? Guinevere asked.

"Keep telling yourself that, love," Jack said in his charming manner.

"Oh, I'll do more than that!" Guinevere said with fury.

Guinevere kicked Jack, and rose to her feet. Jack tried to attack head on, but Guinevere quickly caught him under her arm.

"Take back what you just said!" Guinevere commanded.

"Never!" Jack said defiantly.

Guinevere only held Jack closer.

"Take it back!" she bellowed.

Suddenly, Will tore Guinevere away from Jack. Furiously, Guinevere kicked and screamed.

"That's enough! Both of you!" Will scolded, "Guin, come down below. You need that ankle tended."

Together, Guinevere and Will climbed the steps below decks. Will found a hammock and laid Guinevere down on it. Then, he sighed and winced. All of the adventure had fatigued him. Slowly, he removed his shirt. Guinevere did not look away as he did so. As she stared at Will, Guinevere felt odd, but warm feelings come over her as Will began to tend her throbbing ankle.

"Your ankle _is_ broken," Will whispered, "Lie still. This will be painful. I have to set the bones back first."

Guinevere nodded and winced. _Crack! Snap! _Guinevere tried hard, but couldn't help crying out in pain as Will set her bones into place.

"You were wrong about Jack, Guin," Will commented as he massaged Guinevere's ankle, "I was being serious when I said I was glad to see him. I helped Jack escape from his hanging, and that is why my wedding is ruined."

"Will, we discussed why you and Elizabeth and I are facing the gallows and it's not because of you," Guinevere told him in annoyance.

"And it's not because of Jack, either," Will added, "Ever since Jack was brought up you have not been glad to see him. He has never harmed you."

"So you think," Guinevere muttered bitterly.

"Has he harmed you, Guin?" Will asked in concern.

Guinevere was silent as Will bound her broken ankle in cloth and pretended not to hear him.

Will pressed the matter further.

"Guin, I've not heard the truth from either you or Rose. I know you are hiding something from me. Tell me the truth, Guin," he commanded.

Guinevere sighed. "You want the truth, Will? Well, here it is," she began, "One year ago, I was a married woman. I had everything, but yet I didn't. It wasn't until my husband and I journeyed to France and I met Rose. Then, on a journey to Madagascar I met Captain Jack Sparrow over a pint of ale. I was bored with my life and I wanted adventure, if nothing else. So I agreed to join his crew. We had a magnificent time, him and me. It wasn't long before I knew that I was drawn to him. He was a rogue, but I didn't care. I was a rogue, too. I fell in love with Jack. He seemed to have fallen in love with me, too. My husband threatened to have me flogged and Jack hanged. Thoughtlessly, I attacked him and left him for dead. Jack and I escaped to Tortuga. It was there I found out that I was pregnant. When I went to tell Jack I was expecting, he had gone. I was captured by that bloody Lord Tete de Seau, and he left a mark on me."

Guinevere rolled up her sleeve, revealing to Will the letter _P_ on her forearm. Both she and Will knew that the _P _meant that Guinevere had been branded a pirate.

"Afterward, I was sentenced to hang," Guinevere continued, "Only I could not be hanged because I was pregnant, so I was sentenced to hang when I had given birth. One month later, Rose smuggled me out of prison and we fled to Port Royal. There you have it. That is the truth. Satisfied?"

Will gaped. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"So _that's _why Beckett wanted to hang you!" Will gasped.

"I know. You're shocked, aren't you? Good, sweet Guin. How can she do any wrong? Well, she makes a big mistake running off with a drunken, dazed, bloody, blithering idiot!" Guinevere told him.

"Wait a minute, you and Jack were together before you were pregnant. That could only mean-" Will said, perplexed.

"You understand, Will," Guinevere interrupted.

Will's eyes widened.

"Jack is Juliet's _father_?" he asked in a gasp.

Clearly, Will could make Jack Sparrow out to be anything from a rogue to an ally, but never a father figure! Will could not even associate the word with Jack. To Will, Jack was the least person to consider or be appropriate for parenthood.

"Unfortunately," Guinevere replied with a dim smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Will demanded.

Guinevere said nothing. Will finished wrapping her ankle, and the two stared into each other's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Will repeated as he continued to massage Guinevere's ankle.

Sad tears sparkled in Guinevere's eyes.

"You don't know?" she asked softly.

Will shook his head.

"Ow!" Guinevere cried.

"Sorry," Will apologized, "I don't mean to hurt you. Blacksmith's hands are rough and seldom gentle."

"No. I mean yes, they are rough, but- "Guinevere stammered as Will stopped tending her ankle, "but yours are gentle Please, go on."

Guinevere and Will gazed into each other's eyes. Slowly, Guinevere leaned in and kissed Will with so much love and tenderness that she had carried in her since childhood.

As Guinevere's love was revealed, the romantic, yet small moment seemed to be endless. Suddenly, as if by magic, Will broke away from the passionate moment.

"Will!" Guinevere sighed in protest, but the moment was broken.

"Now do you know?" Guinevere asked solemnly.

Will couldn't bear to break Guinevere's heart. In his heart, he knew how much she loved him all along. Even when they were children, Will knew of Guinevere's passion for him. Sadly, his heart belonged to Elizabeth, and he had to tell Guinevere once and for all.

"Guin," Will began slowly.

"Elizabeth isn't here, is she?" Guinevere asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, Guin," Will apologized gently, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Will, please don't spoil it," begged Guinevere, not wanting their moment to end.

"I'm sorry, Guin. My heart belongs to Elizabeth. Although there is and will always be a place for you in my heart, I cannot give you the love you desire from me."

The tears glittered even more in Guinevere's dark eyes. Although she knew Will could never love her as he loved Elizabeth, Guinevere's heart smashed into a thousand pieces.

"Then, I suppose I should tell you more truth," she said.

"More?" Will asked, bemused.

"It's not fair that I haven't been truthful with you Will. I know you will hate me forever for this, but never forget that I love you," Guinevere began, "When I was at your wedding, I did come there to give you my blessings, but that wasn't my whole purpose there. I- I was there to give orders to the assassin."

"What?" Will asked, his blood boiling.

"Will, I swear I didn't want you or Elizabeth killed," Guinevere said desperately.

"Then what _did_ you want?" Will demanded.

Guinevere gulped, and the tears in her eyes fell. "I was jealous. I lost my senses trying to get what I wanted. I just wanted the assassin to kidnap Elizabeth, not kill her. It is a lie to say that this was not all my fault, but my intentions were not to kill. The assassin went against my orders to not harm you or Elizabeth. I swear I didn't know anything else about this plan. I was only doing this for you. I did it because what I wanted was you," she explained as she gulped again, "I love you, Will."

Will was taken aback. His blood boiled at what he had heard. His own friend since childhood had betrayed him. Now, she expected Will to love her after what she had done. Will was infused with outrage and anger.

"You backstabbing, traitorous snake!" Will growled, "You are such a selfish coward. You went through all of this trouble of hiring an assassin that tried to kill Elizabeth, and you think you were in _love_? What about Elizabeth and me? What about Rose and Juliet? Did you even consider what you've done to Jack? Did you ever think about us at all? You stabbed us in the back when you went to that assassin! You know nothing about love, Guin, and you never will. If your daughter dies because of your plan, you will have yourself to blame, and you will be all alone."

Guinevere swallowed hard, as warm tears fell on her ashen cheeks.

"I will not waste my time begging for forgiveness," she said resolutely, "I know I have inadvertently hurt you and Elizabeth. I will pay for my mistake. Remember that this was not what I wanted. All I wanted was to be with you. I love you, even if you do not return that love, I still love you always. I will find a way to make up for all I've done to you."

"It's too late, Guin," Will told her, "I don't believe that you ever loved me. If you had, you would not have done what you have. You betrayed not only me, but also everyone else. There is no more I will say to you."

Will stormed up to the deck, leaving Guinevere alone with her tears.

As Will stepped up to the main deck, he noticed the strange silence. Will looked around to see each of the crewmembers, including Jack, tied to the mast. Will's brow wrinkled. How did they end up tied to the mast? Suddenly, he was thumped on the head. Will fell, and was stunned by the blow. Then, two men held him down at gunpoint while he was bound and gagged by a strange pirate. Will could only see the pirate's mouth, and the smile that spread over it. Then, the pirate raised her head and lifted the brim of her hat. It was Lucia Barbossa.

"Hello, handsome," she greeted with a wicked grin.


	8. Captured

9

Chapter 8: Stranded

Will stared at Lucia, perplexed and insolent. Who was this woman? How did she get on the ship?

Lucia smiled wickedly at Will. "Well, well," Lucia laughed maniacally, "Will Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill."

Lucia unsheathed her dagger, and Will stared at it without flinching. Lucia forced Will's chin higher at the point of her dagger, gazed into his eyes for a moment, and she snorted. She knew Will was most certainly a Turner. "The look of your foolish father is striking," Lucia told him, "Too bad he is not here to watch you die. He condemned himself, you know, and so have you."

Will was dragged to his feet, and in fury, he lunged at Lucia. Lucia's men held him back strongly as Lucia spoke again. "My name is Lucia Barbossa, and because of you and Jack Sparrow my father is dead. For that you shall die," she declared.

Will struggled furiously against the pirates as they held him with a gun pointed at his head.

Lucia shook her head. "How pathetic," she jeered, "Begging for his life already. Cowardice runs in the family."

Will's eyes flashed with rage.

Lucia faced him square in the eye. "Tell me, Will," she began, "Where is your little friend? You know whom I speak of. Guinevere Parris, the little wretch who betrayed you. Where is she? And I did notice that your beloved fiancée isn't here, either. Tell me where she is."

Will would not say one word.

"Don't make me spoil the fun," Lucia told him as one of her men cocked the pistol, "You should know that Guinevere betrayed me, too."

Suddenly, Guinevere limped up on deck. Will tried to warn her, but his strength was no match for that of the pirates'. To his surprise, Guinevere was not man-handled as he was.

As she gazed at Lucia, Guinevere's eyes widened. "Lucia?"

"Guinevere, my friend," Lucia greeted.

Will's eyes went wide in surprise. He couldn't't believe that Guinevere would be a friend with such a wicked woman as Lucia Barbossa.

"Oh, Lucia! Thank God!" Guinevere sighed, "For once, I'm glad to see you. Something awful has happened. My baby, Juliet, has been kidnapped."

"That's terrible!" Lucia gasped.

"You have to help me. Please," Guinevere begged.

"I think I already have," Lucia said with a smile.

In that moment, Guinevere heard a baby cry and looked to see Lucia cradling Juliet in her arms.

"Juliet!" Guinevere gasped.

It was only then that Guinevere noticed Lucia's prisoners, including Will.

"What's the meaning of this, Lucia?" Guinevere asked.

"They murdered my father, Guinevere, and they will pay the price," Lucia explained darkly, "You made the same decision too."

"Our agreement was that you would take Elizabeth and keep her _safe._ You broke our bargain," Guinevere said.

"Perfect," Lucia said with a smirk, "Tie her up with the whelp!"

"What?" Guinevere demanded.

"Our agreement is broken, you said," Lucia told Guinevere, "For helping these murderers, you shall receive your punishment."

Suddenly, Guinevere noticed the two men wearing black cloaks. Then, she remembered what Rose had seen the night Juliet was kidnapped and screamed. "You!" she gasped, "You kidnapped Juliet!"

"That I did," Lucia admitted.

Furious, Guinevere raced forward and attacked Lucia. "Deceiver!" she shrieked as she clawed at Lucia, "Will, she's the one that tried to kill you and Elizabeth! She hates the both of you for killing Hector Barbossa, her father."

Lucia overtook her and lifted her up by the throat. "Hold your tongue before you lose it," Lucia warned sternly.

"Wh-wh-what…what do you want with Juliet?" Guinevere demanded as she strangled.

Lucia grinned. "Juliet? Why would you assume that I wanted your little brat at all?"

Guinevere was horrified. She realized that Juliet was just bait and that it was _her_ Lucia was after, not Juliet. Just before Guinevere could lose consciousness, Lucia dropped her to the deck. Guinevere coughed and sputtered violently. Will trembled as Guinevere coughed.

Lucia grinned evilly. "I thought that you were stronger than this, Guinevere. You're giving in to a disease. That is the most pathetic thing I've ever heard."

"_You're_ the pathetic one," Guinevere growled defiantly.

"My naïve friend, you let your heart guide you right into my trap. _That _is pathetic," Lucia laughed.

Lucia signaled her men, and they tightly bound Guinevere.

"I trusted you, Lucia," Guinevere growled, "I saved you once and _this_ is how you repay a friend?"

"I call this retribution," Lucia said fiercely, "Do you know why you and Will are in this position, Guinevere?"

Guinevere shook her head.

"You are here because _he_ lead me right to you," Lucia replied, pointing to Jack, "The irony. You trusted me with your life, and now you are my prisoner because of a man you never trusted before."

Guinevere spat. Lucia only laughed wickedly.

"Will Turner shall be the first to suffer!" Lucia declared, "Remove the others from the mast, and have Master Turner tied."

At Lucia's bidding, the crew, Jack and Rose were released from the mast, and replaced with Will. Lucia strutted up behind Will and tore his shirt.

"As punishment for the murder of Hector Barbossa, Will Turner shall be flogged fifteen lashes!" Lucia declaimed to her crew.

The crew cheered as Guinevere squealed and thrashed about like a caged animal. "Stop!" she cried at the top of her lungs, "Lucia, don't! Please! I'll do anything. Please, don't hurt him!"

Lucia released Will and turned to Guinevere. "I knew you'd warm up to me," she snarled.

"Oi!" Jack gasped in indignation, "Those are my words, wench! Stealing my ship is one thing, but start using my words and you will pay the price, regardless of the fact that you are probably one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen."

Lucia turned to Jack and smacked him.

"You know, the slapping gets quite annoying and predictable after a time," Jack groaned, rubbing his face.

"Would you rather lose your tongue? Shut up, Jack! You're next after Turner!" Lucia said fiercely.

"It's _Captain_ Jack, if you please," Jack spat.

"Would you like to be a deaf-mute?" Lucia threatened.

Jack reluctantly held his tongue, but still glared sharp daggers at Lucia.

"Men, tie the prisoner to the mast!" Lucia commanded.

Without hesitation, Guinevere was seized by Lucia's men, and tied to the mast, her back facing Lucia. Will jerked forward, but it did him no good. Lucia caught him and held her gun to his head. "Ah, ah, ah, William! You're not free yet!" she mocked, "You will watch this."

Once again, Will fought against Lucia's hold on him, but his efforts were of ill use.

Striding up behind Guinevere, Lucia tore the back of her shirt, and signaled her Bo' sun. "Commence!" she shouted.

_Crack!_ Guinevere grimaced as the whip struck her skin, but refused to cry out. _Snap…Crack_! By the tenth lash, Guinevere gave in to cries of pain as her knees buckled. Will tried to look away, but Lucia wouldn't't let him. Lucia grinned as her mind game worked on Will. "Have you had enough, Will?" she laughed bitterly, "Now you know what it feels like to suffer, like my father. And me."

Jack and Rose were incensed.

"Lucia Barbossa, I thought you're father was bad when he betrayed me and left me to die, but you are worse!" Jack exclaimed.

"You Devil!" Rose shouted, "How could you do this to your own friend?"

"How could my friend turn on me with the same creatures that killed my father?" Lucia demanded, "Understand this, I have betrayed Guinevere and she has betrayed me. I will not stop until I have my justice."

"Justice? I think the word you're talking about is revenge," Rose spat.

Finally, the fifteenth lash struck Guinevere, leaving her barely alive. Will did not look at Guinevere as she was released from her bindings. Although Guinevere was hurt, Lucia would not let her old friend's suffering end.

"Very laudable of you, Guinevere," Lucia told her in mock praise, "But I'm afraid that your bravery was meaningless."

"You…can torture me…all you want, Lucia," Guinevere panted boldly, "Nothing will work."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Lucia laughed, "Very well, then. Since torture will not work on you. Bring forward the whelp!"

Will was shoved forward and Lucia grinned. "Goodbye, Will," she whispered as she kissed his cheek.

With that, Lucia coiled her fingers around Will's neck, and Will rose off the ground. Guinevere struggled vainly with what strength she had. Lucia released Will when Jack interrupted Will's execution.

"If I may be so bold as to suggest my professional opinion," he inquired, "Don't you think it a tad too easy to just kill the whelp and the bonny lass? They murdered your father. Don't you think this is just the easy way out?"

"If ye have any better ideas, please share them," Lucia said.

"I have just so happened to have encountered Davy Jones. Why not send the whelp and the bonny lass to him. They will suffer for as long as they'll live, which will be _long and slow._"

Lucia smiled as she thought of her foe's offer. Then she burst out in laughter. "Jack Sparrow, this be the most brilliant idea you've had. Perhaps, I can keep you alive, after all. Very well, we make to find the _Flying Dutchman._ Take the crew to the brig; leave Guinevere and Turner to me."

With that, everyone except Jack, Will, and Guinevere were taken to the brig. Lucia then tied Will and Guinevere to the mast. After that, she tightly bound a rope around their necks. Guinevere threw herself at the ropes, fighting them.

"Jack! _**JACK!**_ Why did you do that? Tell me!" Guinevere demanded.

"Pirate," he said simply as he caressed Guinevere's face and ran his dirty fingers through her hair. Guinevere spat. Jack simply laughed heartily and left Guinevere and Will alone.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth, with her new freedom, wasted no time using it. She knew that she would instantly be recognized in her gold wedding gown, so she went to the blacksmith shop and found Will's old clothes. Elizabeth entered the dark shop easily. Mr. Brown, Will's master, was drunk and asleep in the corner. Elizabeth couldn't't believe her luck. Quietly, she snuck past Mr. Brown, snatched Will's clothes, and put them on. Adding to Elizabeth's luck, the clothes fit her perfectly. Elizabeth then pulled her hair back into a ponytail and put on a hat to mask her face. Now, Elizabeth was in full disguise as a young lad of Port Royal.

"Now to find Will," Elizabeth said to herself cheerfully as she headed out the door with the dress in hand.

Little did Elizabeth know of Will's fate. Will was nowhere near being saved. Now Will was to be sent off to Davy Jones.


	9. Tia Dalma

11

Chapter 9: Davy Jones

The next dawn, Will and Guinevere languished against the ship's mast. Guinevere was weak, incoherent, and the ropes around her seemed to be the only thing that kept her on her feet. Will was exhausted, but he was too angry to give in. Why would Jack turn him over to Davy Jones? When Jack strutted up to him, Will furiously through himself against the ropes.

"Good day to you, too, mate," Jack said casually.

"Jack, I have no time to die. We must make way to Port Royal with all haste."

Jack looked Will square in the eyes. "Who said anything about dying? How much do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack asked him.

"Very little," Will replied earnestly, "but that doesn't't matter. Lord Beckett had us arrested. I need that compass of yours, Jack. If I trade it to Beckett he will pardon Elizabeth, Guin, and me."

Jack pulled out the drawing of the key. "William, I will trade you my compass if you will help me find this," he said.

Will studied the drawing. "You want me to find this?" he asked.

"No. _You_ want _you _to find this," Jack countered, "because the finding of this puts you incapacitorially able to save dear ol' what's her face."

"_This_ is going to save Elizabeth?" Will asked doubtfully.

"Yeah. S' gonna save Elizabeth. Savvy?" Jack said nonchalantly.

"After knowing what you have done, I'm not so sure that I can trust you, Jack," Will told Jack sadly.

"I swear on pain of death," he said sincerely, "Do we have an accord?"

Will shook his head.

"So, how is Elizabeth anyway? Jack asked randomly.

"She's safer than we are," Will replied, "But she's alone. I should be with her, ready to marry her. We should be with Juliet at her baptism. I should be helping Guin-"

Will trailed off as he remembered the painful truth about Guinevere. "Oh my God," he gasped, "Guin!"

"What now?" Jack groaned.

"Guin is dying, Jack."

"Dying of what?"

"Consumption. She's had it for two years."

"What's your worry?"

"Dang you, Jack! Don't you understand? Lucia doesn't't need to kill Guin herself. The consumption is going to kill Guin before she has a chance."

"Oh."

Something in Jack's voice hinted something to Will. Clearly, there was no surprise in his voice.

Will's blood boiled as he made a realization. "You!" he growled, "You knew all along that this was happening, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Jack replied coolly.

"Then you knew all along that Guin was in danger. Why didn't you protect her?" Will asked angrily.

"Once again, William, your faith is misplaced. I did try to save Guinevere's life. Besides, I just saved all of you. If I hadn't said anything, you'd be dead now. You should really blame Lucia for all this," Jack corrected him.

"You are forgiven, but I can't trust you yet," Will declared.

"Fair enough," Jack said nonchalantly.

Suddenly, Juliet started wailing. Will fought against his ropes, but one of Lucia's crewmen held him back.

"Please, let me help her," he begged, "She's my goddaughter. She needs me."

Will knew Jack didn't know anything about babies, and was desperate. "Jack, give her to me," Will commanded.

"Not to worry, William," Jack said calmly, "I've got it under control."

Jack calmly examined Juliet. Realizing nothing else was wrong, Jack simply held Juliet on his shoulder and patted her back.

"Shh, shh…hush, hush," he whispered, "Go to sleep, darling."

Within a few moments, Juliet was lulled to sleep. Will was flabbergasted. Jack had actually taken care of a baby! He was actually assuming the role of a proper parent!

"Well," Will said, recovering from his shock, "Well done, Jack. I underestimated your capabilities with babies."

"Indeed," Jack said as held Juliet, "Now where was I? Oh, yes, I remember. Do we have an accord?"

Will sighed. "Aye," he agreed.

"Captain Barbossa," Jack called.

Lucia stepped on deck. "Sparrow, what do you want?" she barked.

"Before we meet Davy Jones, I have a need to travel upriver."

"Very well," Lucia declared, "We sail north!"

With Jack in the helm of the _Pearl_, the ship reached the shack of Tia Dalma. Taking a boat, Jack bound Will and he took him into a boat and rowed out to the shack. Following him in other boats were Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, and Lucia. Tia's shack was completely surrounded by water with a ladder as the entrance. The shack was old and spooky looking, but it was more than it seemed. Jack knew that Tia would be able to give him the answers to his questions. If she couldn't't, no one could. When Jack climbed up to the shack a strange, copper-skinned woman was in front of him. Her black hair was in heavy braids and she wore an unusual dress.

"Jack Sparrow," she said admiringly in a heavy accent as she turned to Jack, revealing red and brown eyes.

"Tia Dalma, my darling," Jack sighed.

"I always knew de wind would blow you back to me one day," Tia Dalma said with pleasure.

Suddenly, Tia Dalma pointed at Will. "You," she said, "You have a touch of destiny about you, William Turnah."

Will's brow wrinkled. "You know me?" he asked, perplexed.

Tia Dalma showed a smile of black teeth. "You wan' ta know _me?_"

Jack stepped in without hesitation. "No knowing here!" he replied hastily, "We have come for your help, and we will not leave without it. I thought I knew you."

"Not as well as I'd hoped," Tia Dalma acknowledged as she led Jack and Will over to her table and continued to flirt with Will, "So, what service can I do _you? _You know I demand payment."

"Brought payment," Jack said brightly as he held up a cage that contained Jack, Barbossa's mischievous monkey and shot it, "An undead monkey! Top that!"

"The payment is fair," Lucia agreed as she let Jack out.

Will took out the cloth. "We need this key and we need to know what it goes to and how to find it."

Tia Dalma studied the cloth. "You look to find de key to de chest of Davy Jones," she said knowingly, "Tis what's inside de chest is what you seek. Jack, the compass I gave you. It cannot lead you to dis?"

Jack said nothing, and Tia Dalma smiled.

"Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants," she laughed, "Or do you, and loathe to claim it as your own?"

"Maybe," Jack shrugged.

"Yes, but what is this chest, what's inside, and how do we find it?" Will asked in a slightly hasty manner.

"Davy Jones, a great saila, until 'e fell in love which that which vexes all men," Tia Dalma said.

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

Tia Dalma took his hand. "What _indeed?_" she said.

"The sea?" asked Gibbs.

"Sums?" wondered Pintel.

"The dichotomy of good and evil?" asked Ragetti.

"A woman," answered Jack.

"Davy Jones was in love wit a woman as beautiful and untamable as de sea. He never stopped loving 'er," Tia Dalma explained.

"What exactly did he put in the chest?" Will wanted to know.

"De pain was not enough for him to die, so him cut out him heart and lock it away in a chest for all time. De key you seek he keep wit him at all times," Tia Dalma continued.

"Well, then, that seems simple," Jack declared with a smile, "All you have to do is board the_ Flying Dutchman_, steal the key, and there you go back to Port Royal to marry Elizabeth. Savvy?"

"We have a need to find the _Flying Dutchman_ before I steal anything," Will replied.

Tia Dalma sat down, sprinkled crab legs over a map, and chanted "A touch of destiny!" After a moment, Tia Dalma looked up at Jack and Will. "You must find it on de sea," Tia told them.

"Well, that's helpful," Will snorted.

"Well, thanks very much. Let's go," Jack said hastily.

"Wait. Led me see your hand," Tia Dalma commanded.

Jack reluctantly showed Tia Dalma his hand with the black spot. Pintel, Ragetti, and Gibbs panicked, and Lucia remained stoic.

"De _Dutchman_ will not be far behind," Tia Dalma warned as she disappeared into a room.

After banging around in the room, Tia Dalma reappeared with a jar of dirt. "Davy Jones can't step on land bud once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack," she said.

"Is the dirt going to help?" Jack asked dubiously.

"You don't wan' id, give id _back_," Tia said simply.

"No!" Jack protested.

"Then it will help," Tia Dalma told him.

Jack, excited with his new plan, headed out the door to the boat. However, Will stayed behind with Tia Dalma a little longer.

"Can I do anyting for you, William?" Tia Dalma asked, noticing Will lingering in her shack.

"I need your help, too," Will sighed, "My friend is dying of consumption. Is there anything I can do to help her?"

"No, dere is nothing you can do, but dere is something I can do," Tia Dalma said with a smile as she poured an unidentifiable liquid into a flask, "Give her dis potion. Id will keep her alive."

"Will it cure her?" Will asked.

"Yes, id will cure her. Use caution. If she dies, de potion is ineffective."

"Brilliant. I have a one in a million chance of saving my friend," Will groaned in frustration.

"Your friend's situation is not as hopeless as it seems," Tia Dalma said consolingly.

"Thank you, Tia Dalma," Will whispered with a small smile as he headed out to the boat.

As Will sat in the boat with Jack, his hope of finding and curing Guinevere rose as well as his hope of freeing Elizabeth. "Hold on, Guin. I'm coming, Elizabeth. Just hold on, love," Will prayed.

Will, Jack, and the others rowed back to the ship. There, Lucia had Will bound to the mast next to Guinevere, who was now conscious.

"Enjoy your freedom while you can, Turner," she warned, "It ends once we find the _Dutchman._"

Will simply spat in Lucia's face and Lucia grinned as she headed off. Guinevere gazed at Will and her heart sank. Seeing the man she loved as friend and lover in danger filled her with grief. She clearly saw the error of her ways.

"Will? Will, are did she hurt you?" she asked, concerned.

Will gazed at her and did not respond.

"Will you not speak to me?" Guinevere asked fruitlessly, "I know you won't. I betrayed you. I deserve whatever punishment comes from what I've done. You were right. It's all my fault. I should not have trusted Lucia. I know you do not trust me, but I will change that. Whatever price I must pay for you, it will be paid, I swear. I don't need your forgiveness, Will. Rather, I just want _you._ I want you to trust me again, to love me as you loved me before. Whatever must be done to earn that all back will be done. I swear."

As the sun was setting, the _Pearl _made way to find the _Flying Dutchman._ Lucia was keen on getting her revenge. Jack now knew that he was closer to getting the key to the chest. However, Guinevere was glum. She could not be happy until she fulfilled her debt to Will. She knew now that it was time to let go. Then she realized that, despite going through great lengths to win Will's heart, she never _truly_ loved him. Instead, she realized what she had been denying for so long: it was Jack that she loved. In her heart and her mind, it made sense. Jack was Juliet's father, and Guinevere couldn't't deny Juliet a family. Guinevere also knew that she loved Jack for so long and betrayed his trust. It was all clear to Guinevere that she had been a fool.

"Oh, God," she sighed.


	10. Davy Jones

19

Chapter 10: Davy Jones

By sunset, Jack was preparing to meet the _Flying Dutchman._ Although she was on Jack's side for the moment, Lucia couldn't help growing more and more impatient.

"Why must we wait? Let's just send them to their doom and be done with it!" she said pertly.

"There is an opportune moment for everything, darling, and that comes at nightfall," Jack told her.

Lucia calmed down and was comforted by Jack's words. She decided to take the air on the main deck. It was there that she saw Guinevere staring at her.

"What on Earth are you staring at?" Lucia asked gruffly.

"Your thickhead," Guinevere replied curtly, "I'd like to break a bottle over it to see if it would knock some sense into you."

"You may find that difficult while you're on the _Flying Dutchman._," Lucia said icily, "Know that if it wasn't for Jack, you and your precious William would already be dead."

"When does it end Lucia? After you've satisfied your taste for revenge?" Guinevere asked pointedly.

"Precisely," Lucia replied wisely.

"You're wrong. It will never end. Revenge will only destroy you. Your father was a treacherous man, but a man of his word. You are his daughter, and his blood runs in your veins. He would not want his daughter to be a killer. Do you know why he died, Lucia? He died because he would rather die than live as a cursed man. He would rather die than see you curse yourself, Lucia. You are my friend, and you always will be. You have a good heart, Lucia," Guinevere explained sincerely.

"Are you certain of that, _my friend_?" Lucia mocked.

"I do not doubt you. You are a good woman, Lucia. There will be a moment when you will show your worth. You will remember that someday," Guinevere replied wholeheartedly.

Lucia hesitated a moment. Her friend's words worked through her mind like a water mill. Finally, she shook her head. "But that day is not here yet," she declared as she stormed off.

That night, it was time for Jack to uphold his bargain. The night came with a downpour and lightening as Will and Guinevere were released from the mast. As Will leaned on the rail of the _Pearl_ and shivered in the freezing rain, Jack came to his side. "Always wished someone would have that look when they think of me," he quipped.

"Well, I think you'll have to wait a little longer. I wasn't thinking about you. But I never got to thank you for saving my life," Will told him gravely.

"No problem, mate. Tell me, Will, why do you look as if there's no more rum left?" Jack asked.

"I thought I would be a godfather and a husband by now," Will replied with much hurt.

"A godfather?" Jack asked in surprise, "To whom?"

"Your daughter. Juliet," Will said flatly.

"And the godmother could only be your bonny lass, Lizzie, savvy?" Jack assumed.

"May I ask you something, Jack? Why did you leave Guin?" Will wanted to know.

Jack paused a moment. "My first and only love is the sea," he explained, "But I love women. Why can't a man have both the sea and women in his life? Guinevere came along and she turned out to be quite a lass. But alas, we were not to be."

"So you give her a baby and that's it? Just like _that?_ Just a few kisses here and there, and then a baby, and then you're gone?" Will asked in frustration.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jack answered carelessly.

"How can you be such a scoundrel?" Will asked with much exasperation.

"Pirate," Jack shrugged as if it answered the question.

"Guin cared for you. She went against what others have said about you, and she endured pain for you. You showed her what a worthless man you are. She loved you. You'll find that out someday and when you do, you'll never forgive yourself. Savvy?" Will told him gravely.

Jack said nothing. Suddenly, Gibbs approached him. "Cap'n, we've spotted a ship," he announced.

Jack and Will looked out and found a wrecked ship in the water.

Will was disappointed at the sight of the ship. "Is _that_ the _Flying Dutchman_?" he asked in sheer shock, "She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you. So what do you plan to do now?" Jack asked with enthusiasm.

"Guin and I climb aboard and find your bloody key," Will told him, "After that, you and I will return to Port Royal."

"Short and sweet. I like it," Jack replied.

A boat was lowered so that Will and Guinevere could make their way out to the ship. As they climbed into the boat, Jack called out to him one last time. "If you are captured, tell them you were sent by Captain Jack Sparrow. Good luck," he said with a smile.

The ships lights were blown out, and the _Endeavor_ was hidden against the darkness of the night's storm. With a lantern in hand, Will rowed up to the ship and searched the wreckage. He found a sailor hurriedly, almost frantically, hauling the rigging.

"Sailor, sailor, you've run aground. You're ship is in danger," Will told the man.

The man, who spoke no English, only said pointed out to sea and said with obvious dread, "Dutchman."

"Dutchman" was all Will and Guinevere needed to know that this ship wasn't the _Flying Dutchman,_ but if this wasn't the ship, then where was it? Suddenly, a group of deformed men attacked! Will and Guinevere slashed at them, expertly holding them off. Quickly, Will dipped his sword in whale oil and broke his lantern, setting the sword ablaze. The men backed away from Will. Just when Will was about to win the battle, he was knocked out from behind. For a moment, the men inspected Will. Then, they took his sword and tied his hands behind his back with Guinevere following suit,

When Will awoke, he was shivering, scared stiff, and forced to his knees beside Guinevere. Both of them knew exactly where they were. They were on board the _Flying Dutchman_ along with a few other sailors hapless enough to encounter the vessel. Then, Davy Jones, the monstrous, tentacled captain of the vessel, approached them all. He requested that one man join his crew. When one didn't, he stabbed him and tossed him overboard. When he approached Will and Guinevere, he frowned. "You are neither dead, nor dying. How is it you came by my ship?" Davy asked.

Will and Guinevere knew in that moment that they had been set up. He knew he didn't want to, but reluctantly, Will answered, struggling with his trembling to speak. "Jack Sparrow sent us to settle his debt," he said softer than a whisper.

"What?" Jones demanded.

"Jack Sparrow sent me," Will said again in a louder voice.

"Did he now?" Davy told Will.

While Jack watched Will and Guinevere from a spyglass, Davy Jones appeared right before his eyes.

"You owe me your soul, and it's time to pay up," he told Jack.

"I noticed. I've come to negotiate," Jack replied.

"We have negotiated! You've been Captain of the _Black Pearl_ for thirteen years. Deal's over," Davy said crossly.

"Well, you must know that I was only captain for two years," Jack said.

"But captain none the less!" Davy Jones argued, "Haven't you always boasted yourself as 'Captain Jack Sparrow?' One soul to serve aboard the Dutchman for one hundred years. That was our payment."

"Well, you have my payment there," Jack said, pointing to Will.

"One soul is not the same as another!" Davy Jones corrected.

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Jack asked.

"One hundred souls in three days," Davy told him.

"Well then, give me the boy and the lass and I'll get started," Jack said.

"I keep the boy and the lass. Ninety-eight souls," Davy replied.

"Well, then, have you not met Will Turner? Beautiful singer. Did I mention he was betrothed and due to be married? It wouldn't be so cruel to separate them as opposed to having them in wedded bliss. Oh, and there is one more."

Lucia appeared with a knife to Rose's throat. "She's no use to me," she said uncaringly.

"I take the boy and the lasses. Ninety-seven souls in three days. But I wonder about you, Sparrow. Can you condemn a man to a fate worse than death while you roam free? Can you condemn a lover, too?" Davy asked suspiciously.

"Yep, I'm good with it," Jack replied with a smile.

Davy shook Jack's hand and Jack's spot disappeared. "Put the boy to work!" Jones commanded as he disappeared back on to his ship.

As soon as Davy Jones returned to his ship with no sign of Jack and Rose in Jones's clutches, Will was beyond furious. "JACK!" he roared.

Jones's first mate cut Will's bonds, and pushed him forward. "Shut your trap, and get to work, you weevil!" he snarled.

Guinevere and Rose were manhandled the same way as she was put to work.

In the mean time, Jack raced aboard the _Black Pearl_ eager to pay his debt with ninety-seven souls left. Lucia set the bearings and Jack would soon be off to the infamous island of Tortuga to find a crew. Later that night, Davy retired to his quarters and played a pipe organ. Will, Guinevere, Rose, and the rest of the men were busily hauling a line. Suddenly, a crewmember called out for Mister Turner to tie down a line. Will and another man raced to fix the line. Both of them argued. "What do you think your doing? Get back before the Captain finds out!" the man said.

"He called for Mister Turner!" Will shouted.

"I _am_ Mister Turner," the man told him.

"_I _am Mister Turner," Will replied.

The man stopped and froze. He looked at Will in disbelief, and the line slipped from his hands, sending Will crashing to the deck. The crewmembers heard the ruckus and found Will on the deck.

"Perhaps a taste of the cat will remind you to stay on task," the Bo' sun snickered.

The Bo' sun decided to flog Will for the disturbance he had caused. Two men shoved Will against the mast and tied his hands. Will prepared for the worst, but before the Bo' sun could strike the man stopped him. "Wait!" he said, "I'm responsible for all this. I will take all of this man's punishment."

"And what would provoke such an act of charity?" asked Davy Jones who appeared on deck.

The man hesitated a moment. "He's …my son. That boy is my son," he confessed.

Will turned and looked at the man in shock-horror. "Father?" he asked in incredulity to find that this man was Bootstrap Bill Turner, his long-lost father. Rose and Guinevere, who had watched this ordeal play out, were flabbergasted.

"Very well," Davy agreed as he handed Bootstrap the cat o' nine tails, "Five lashes and then lock him up."

Bootstrap was horrified. He wouldn't dare harm his own child. "No!" he cried.

"Very well, make it ten lashes," Davy commanded.

"No, please!"

"Do you want to make that fifteen lashes? I suggest you do your duty!"

"I can't!"

"Bo 'sun!"

"**No!**"

Before the Bo' sun could take the cat o' nine tails, Bootstrap complied. Will winced as his shirt was shredded from his body. Reluctantly and tearfully, Bootstrap raised the whip and _crack! _The whip smacked Will's skin. Will groaned and gripped the rigging with white knuckles. Again, the whip lashed him. Will tried hard, but finally gave into horrible screams, as the lashing was far worse then the twenty lashes he received from Cutler Beckett. Rose and Guinevere wept as they watched poor Will suffer.

At last, both of them could take no more and attacked Davy Jones. Jones quickly overpowered them, sending them to the deck with his claw.

For Bootstrap, the pain on Will's face was intolerable. After an eternity, it seemed, Will felt the terrible whip strike his skin one more time. Davy gave the order for his men to get back to work. The Bo 'sun cut the ropes at Will's wrists, and Will fell. Two other crewmembers dragged Will to his feet and tossed him down the steps with Guinevere and Rose following behind.

"William!" Bootstrap gasped, rushing to Will's side.

Bootstrap tried to help the bloodied Will to his feet, but Will angrily pushed him away. "I don't need any help from you!" he said in fury.

"You must understand, Will. The Bo' sun takes pride with every lash," Bootstrap explained.

"Am I supposed to believe that was an act of compassion?" Will asked, exasperated.

"Yes," whispered Bootstrap, "I'm sorry. Forgive me."

Will realized that his father had saved him from a terrible fate and his heart forgave him for what he had done.

Rose stepped forward and introduced herself to Bootstrap. "Now that you two are reacquainted, I should introduce myself," she declared primly, "I am Rose Miller, and this is Guinevere, or Guin Parris."

Just then, Guinevere exploded into another fit. This time it was worse, _much worse._ Unable to speak or breathe, Guinevere keeled over and landed unconscious in Will's arms!

Will was frantic. "Guin? Guin? Come on, wake up. Wake up, love," he pleaded futilely.

Guinevere lay still in Will's arms. Will began to fear the worst.

"Set her down," Rose commanded.

Will set Guinevere down and Rose put her ear on her friend's chest and by her nose. To her and Will's relief, Guinevere's heart was beating slowly, but steadily, and she was still breathing.

"My God," Will gasped, recovering from his shock.

Rose turned Guinevere onto her stomach and inspected the lash marks that Guinevere had received from Lucia. They looked rotted and disgusting.

"Give me some water," Rose said calmly as she took out a rag, "These cuts will become infected soon. I must treat them. I must treat you too, Will."

Bootstrap quickly fetched a bucket of water and Lucia was at her work in a flash. First, she tended to Guinevere and then Will. Guinevere was unable to feel the sting as she was unconscious; Will was a different story.

"Ow! Ouch!" he cried.

"If you stopped squirming, this wouldn't hurt as much, you know," Rose said sternly, "Goodness, you're worse than trying to feed Juliet!"

Will stopped squirming at the mention of Juliet. "Oh, God!" he sighed, "Jack still has Juliet with him!"

"Juliet?" Bootstrap asked.

"She's Guin's daughter, and she will be my goddaughter soon," Will explained, "Anyway, Jack still has her."

"Well, there's noting we can do about that now," Rose said calmly, "Besides, she's safe."

"_Safe?_ You call leaving that baby alone with Jack _safe?!_" Will demanded.

"Jack will look after her," Rose reassured him.

"It's not just that. He doesn't know how to take care of her. He doesn't know anything about babies besides making them. Besides, he's got Jones after him. And, what if Juliet is hungry? Jack might just give her rum instead of milk!" Will said in frustration.

"Will, you're overreacting," Rose told him, "If Jack can take care and safe himself, he should have no problem when it comes to an infant."

"Aye, that's true," Bootstrap agreed.

"All right," Will sighed, "Father, could you give Rose and I some privacy?"

"Aye," Bootstrap said as he ambled off.

Will then turned his thoughts on Guinevere. She looked worse than she had before. Will swallowed hard.

"How long do you think she has?" Will wanted to know.

"I don't know. Guinevere is strong, but she has lost faith after what she did to you. Being on this ship, I think she only has two days," Rose said gravely.

"Not if I can help it," Will said, fingering the bottle Tia Dalma gave him.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked in confusion.

"I have a potion. It will cure her. I must give it to her before she dies," Will explained.

"However did you find that?" Rose wanted to know.

"Let's just say it was destiny," Will said slyly, "Give her this potion."

Will handed Tia Dalma's potion to Rose. Rose took Guinevere in her arms and gave her some of the potion. Much to her dismay, Guinevere choked and spat the potion out.

"Well, most of it went down," Rose sighed.

"She has to drink the whole potion. She must," Will told her, "Let me try."

Will cradled Guinevere in his arms and spoke to her. "Guin, it's Will, Sweetheart. Can you hear me? I'm here," Will whispered in Guinevere's ear.

"Will…Jack," Guinevere moaned in a whisper Will could barely hear.

"Guin, I need you to take this medicine. It will help you get well again," Will told her.

Will gave poured the potion into Guinevere's mouth. This time, Guinevere did not choke.

"Good. Now swallow it," Will whispered gently.

Slowly, Guinevere swallowed the potion.

"Very good, Guin. Drink a little more for me," Will told her.

Guinevere drank the potion until the last drop.

"Good, Guin. Excellent," Will whispered, kissing Guinevere's head.

Rose looked at him with a faint smile. "Well, I guess I will have to try that technique next time with my patients," she said.

"Why is it she never told me about Lucia, her disease, or Jack?" Will asked.

"Why is it you ask questions in which you already know the answer?" Rose asked sharply.

Will sighed. He did know the answer to his question. He knew all along. "I do know," he said sadly.

"I knew you were a smart boy, Will," Rose said bitterly.

"There's something else I don't understand: she's not waking up!"

Rose listened to Guinevere's breathing.

"Her breathing hasn't changed. Who gave you this potion?"

"Her name was Tia Dalma. She's an old friend of Jack's."

"Probably the right explanation."

"What are you talking about?"

"Can you not think, Will? I doubt that Davy beat you senseless! Who caused you to be in this position? Jack. Who is the reason your wedding was ruined? Jack. Who is responsible for this whole mess? Jack."

"Don't forget, Cutler Beckett was the one who had Elizabeth and I arrested."

"So you're right. But if it wasn't for Jack, you'd be married by now. Who left you at the mercy of Captain Hector Barbossa? Jack. Who told you to get that potion from Tia Dalma? -"

"I did."

"Come again?"

"Jack took me to Tia Dalma to save my life as well as for other reasons. It was I who trusted Tia."

"Have you lost your senses? How do you know that you could trust that woman? You didn't."

"I trusted Jack's word. That was all I needed. Tia Dalma can be trusted, I promise you."

"You can't prove it! Jack Sparrow is a traitor and a liar. You fool! You trusted him and some witch with Guinevere's life. Now because of your lack of judgment, Guinevere will die!"

"She will not. I have faith in Jack."

"You had better be right. If Guinevere dies, I will send you to the Locker myself."

Irately, Rose turned away from Will.

"Rose," Will coaxed.

Rose simply smacked him across the face and turned away.

In that moment, Will began to doubt his trust in Jack. He knew that Jack was the reason he was aboard the_ Dutchman_, and he betrayed him before. Will began fret about Guinevere. He knew that he had to act quickly, or Guinevere would not survive aboard the _Flying Dutchman_. He did not know what to do, though. Will knew that the potion Tia Dalma gave him would keep Guinevere alive as well as cure her. Will feared that the potion was not going to help, as Guinevere was only moments away from her death.

What if Rose was right? Will contemplated this with shivers running down his spine. As he held Guinevere in his arms, Will knew that he had to escape from the _Dutchman. _If he could escape, that could be Guinevere's only chance for survival.

That night, Elizabeth crept into Lord Beckett's office. Beckett had been aware of her presence as she entered the room. The Letters of Marque were missing, and he knew of only one person that would want them.

"I'm afraid loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm as your father believes," he said.

"What is?" Elizabeth asked as she entered.

"Currency is the currency of the realm," Beckett replied.

"Perhaps we can come to some kind of understanding, then. I am here to negotiate," Elizabeth told him in a sinister tone.

"I am listening, Miss Swann," Beckett answered.

Suddenly, Elizabeth pointed a pistol at Beckett's head.

"I am listening _intently_," Beckett said with a slight hesitation, "What might I do for you?"

Elizabeth held up a leather book. The book contained the Letters of Marque, signed by the King of England. The letters would pardon any pirate in the time of war.

"The Letters of Marque, they are signed by the King, no?" Elizabeth asked.

"Indeed they are," Beckett answered.

"And they do grant a pardon to any pirate?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Yes, but they are useless unless they bear my signature with my seal of approval," Beckett replied.

Elizabeth put her finger on the trigger. "Otherwise, I would not still be here. Sign them," she commanded.

"I beg your pardon?" Beckett asked.

"You have denied me my wedding, threatened Miss Parris, manipulated us all, and you have sent my love out to danger. Sign the pardon, or I swear on my future husband's name that I will blast you!" Elizabeth growled.

Reluctantly, Beckett signed the pardon and marked them with his seal. He knew that he had lost his bargaining chip. Still, Beckett wouldn't go down without a fight.

"You seem desperate to save Captain Sparrow's life again, Miss Swann," he said smoothly.

"Do not make me kill you! These are not for Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth snapped.

"Oh really? Mr. Turner, then?" Beckett said knowingly, "Although you have these letters, I will not stop until I have that compass. Remember that if you want to protect your said fiancé."

Elizabeth snatched the book. "And you can remember that I will not stop until you are brought to justice," she snarled.

"Anything else I may do for you?" Beckett asked.

"Tell me what you have sent my fiancé after," Elizabeth demanded.

"You know that I have sent him after Jack Sparrow. But that is because Jack Sparrow has something that I want. A compass. You know of it, do you not?" Beckett explained.

"Jack's compass only points to the Isla de Muerta. It will do you no good. I have been to the Isle de Muerta and the gold you desire-" Elizabeth told him.

"Gold? Who said I wanted gold? What Jack Sparrow's compass leads to is a chest. And this chest is not located in Isla de Muerta," Beckett interrupted.

Furious, Elizabeth headed out of Beckett's office with the pardon in hand. Now Elizabeth knew that Will's situation could be more precarious. Elizabeth knew she had to find him and Jack. Elizabeth knew exactly where to look for Jack Sparrow: the island of Tortuga. Elizabeth spied the trader ship _The Edinburgh_ and quickly slipped on board, unnoticed by the men. If there was anything Elizabeth learned from Jack, it was cunning. As she eased aboard the ship in disguise as a young man, Elizabeth had a few tricks up her sleeves.

"Hold on, Will," Elizabeth prayed, "I'm coming."


	11. A Heading

11

Chapter 12: A Heading

On board the _Edinburgh _Elizabeth was unnoticed and unsuspected by the crew. Elizabeth smiled to herself at her luck. Now, all she had to do was put her plan in further motion, and she knew just how to do it. One day, the crew was at their duties when suddenly, one of them found Elizabeth's wedding dress.

"It's a pretty thing," said a sailor.

"Well, you know what this means. There's a stowaway on board. Find the lass and bring her to me," commanded the captain, "Oh and I imagine the lass is probably naked."

With enthusiasm, the crew went about finding the naked girl. In order to avoid suspicion, Elizabeth joined in the search party. By nightfall, there was no trace of the girl. This is how Elizabeth planned it. Sailors are very superstitious and the crew of the _Edinburgh_ began to suspect they had the cursed spirit of a woman aboard their ship. A woman widowed before her wedding, searching for her husband lost at sea.

The captain had just received news of tariffs placed by the East India Trading Company and was completely irritated. "Good God! Are we all to work for the East India Trading Company?" he asked.

"I'm afraid, Sir, that…Tortuga is the only free port left," one sailor stammered.

"A pirate port? Well, I'm sorry, but an honest sailor's what I am and-" the captain continued angrily.

Suddenly, Elizabeth's wedding dress flew passed the Captain's window. The captain turned and saw the dress float by. In horror and curiosity, the crew raced on deck and faced the dress.

"She's giving us a sign!" said one crewmember as Elizabeth's dress leaned out toward the East. The crew could not conclude the "spirit's" message and so Elizabeth motioned for them to look on the deck.

"What's that there?" she asked, perfectly imitating a young lad's voice.

The crew looked down and saw flames that read one word: TORTUGA

"Make way to Tortuga!" shouted the captain.

"Hold on, Will," Elizabeth whispered with a smile.

Meanwhile, the next morning, Jack and Lucia had reached Tortuga and began to recruit sailors to repay his debt. As Jack predicted, Tortuga was the perfect place to find ninety-seven souls. Most of the men were old and had nothing better to do with their lives. Some were eager to be sailors. With every sign, Jack would smile and say, "Welcome aboard!"

After a few hours, Jack was eager to her the results. "How's it coming?" he asked Lucia and Gibbs, who sat at a desk with a quill and a paper with the names of Jack's crew.

"Along with those four," Gibbs said, "That makes-"

"_Four_," Lucia interrupted.

Jack frowned, but then shrugged. "Keep working, mates," he said nonchalantly.

Suddenly, a familiar man approached the desk.

"What's your story, sailor?" Lucia asked.

"_My story_…is the same as yours, just one chapter short. I have had my life stolen from me. I hunted a man so passionately that it cost me my career and my crew," the sailor said.

Lucia Barbossa and Gibbs immediately recognized the filthy, forlorn sailor. "Commodore Norrington?" Gibbs gasped.

"_Ex-commodore_," snapped Norrington "Did you not here me?"

"I could barely tell by your looks. You look terrible," Lucia said with slight remorse.

"And I can tell by your looks that you might be familiar to me," Norrington said, "Tell me, who are you?"

Looking back at Jack, Lucia knew she had to have a good story and fast. "Lucia…Sparrow," she answered, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow's sister."

Norrington's eyes lit on fire at the mention of Jack.

"_Jack Sparrow?!_" he asked, the rage in his eyes.

"Take it you're acquainted," Lucia said sheepishly, "And it's Captain Jack Sparrow."

"If it were not for him, I would still have my life," Norrington said, growing angrier and angrier, "I nearly had you all had it not been for that hurricane."

Lucia gaped. "Lord!" she gasped.

"You didn't try to sail through it, did ye?" Gibbs asked.

"Do I make your crew or what?" Norrington demanded.

Lucia hesitated.

"You haven't mentioned where you're going," Norrington said pointedly, "SOMEWHERE NICE?"

Norrington tossed over the table, and Lucia fell. Gibbs froze where he was.

Jack, who had been sitting in the corner trying to figure out what he wanted most, heard the conversation and knew this wasn't good. He knew Norrington would kill him as soon as he saw him. Jack sat up and tried to hide behind a plant to avoid Norrington.

"Tell me; am I not worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" Norrington asked in his drunkenness as he pointed his pistol at Jack, "Or should I just kill you know?"

Jack tried to hide behind a post, but it did no good.

Jack simply smiled. "Welcome aboard!" he said timidly.

"Sorry, old habits and all," Norrington jeered.

Norrington fired, and thanks to his drunkenness, struck a chandelier and not Jack. The fire had sparked a massive bar fight. Lucia, Gibbs, and Jack began to fight their way out of the chaos. Suddenly, Elizabeth appeared and fought, too. Then, she knocked Norrington out with a bottle.

"Just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" she told the residents of the bar.

The drunken men picked up Norrington and tossed him out to the pigs.

Elizabeth came to his side. "Norrington," she sighed, "What has this world done to you?"

Suddenly, Elizabeth spotted Jack. She knew Will and Guinevere were after him. Perhaps he could give her some answers. With a wobbly-legged Norrington behind her, Elizabeth was quick to catch up with Jack.

"Captain Sparrow," she called.

"Welcome aboard!" Jack said, not looking at Elizabeth.

"I come to find the man I love," Elizabeth said.

Jack froze. "Son, I'm flattered, but my first and only love is the sea," Jack said in confusion.

"And_ my_ first and only love is William Turner, Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth replied.

Jack turned around. "Elizabeth?" he gasped as he turned to Lucia, "Hide the rum. Elizabeth, that's a superb disguise but it should be a dress or no dress. I have no dress in my cabin."

"Jack," Elizabeth interrupted, "I know Will and Guinevere have come to find you. Where are they?"

"I'm deeply sorry to inform you that in a tragic turn of events having nothing to do with us, young Guinevere and William have been forced into Davy Jones's crew," Jack lied.

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief.

"Aye, Davy Jones," replied Jack.

"Who is she?" Elizabeth demanded as she stared at Lucia.

"Who?" Jack asked, trying to avoid the question.

"The lady standing behind you," Elizabeth replied.

"Oh, _her?_ Well, she's um…uh…" Jack stammered.

"Lucia Sparrow," Lucia broke in as she bowed, "I'm Jack's sister. I've joined his crew."

"Of course she has," Jack declared.

Elizabeth looked at Jack suspiciously. "Your sister? Are you telling the truth?" she asked.

"Every word, love," Jack replied.

"Brilliant. Just how do I save Will now?" Elizabeth groaned.

"Well, there is the chest of Davy Jones. The one who possesses the chest can command Davy Jones to do whatever he or she wants," Jack explained, "Example, sparing poor Will and Guinevere from a fate far worse than death. Savvy?"

"What's your heading?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I have just discovered that. This compass is unique," Jack said holding up his compass.

"Unique meaning _broken_," Norrington said lamely.

"Who invited you?" Jack demanded.

"You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax," Norrington retorted.

"_You_ smell funny," Jack argued.

"Jack!" Elizabeth interrupted, "If the compass does work, were does it point?"

"This compass does not point north, indeed. It points to whatever you want most. What is it you want, Elizabeth?"

"All I want is to find Will," Elizabeth said.

"To find the chest of Davy Jones," Jack corrected.

Jack placed the compass in Elizabeth's hand and watched. Instantly, the needle pointed west.

"Lucia, we have our heading!" Jack said with a smile.

In a flash, Elizabeth and Lucia raced onto the _Black Pearl._ Jack turned to a hung over Norrington.

_I'll show him how lax my standards are, _he thought with a wicked grin.

Jack and Norrington boarded the Black Pearl and made way to pursue the chest of Davy Jones.

Meanwhile, back in Port Royal, Governor Swann was taken before Beckett in chains.

"I assure you, these are not necessary," he begged, holding out his bound hands.

"I had you brought here because I thought you'd like to hear the whereabouts of your daughter," Beckett told him.

"You have news of her?" Swann asked anxiously.

Beckett pulled out the beautiful sword that Will had made for Norrington ages ago. "She was seen in Tortuga in the company of Captain Sparrow and other fugitives from justice, including the former owner of this sword," Beckett informed him.

"Justice? Hardly," Swann spat.

"My ships are in pursuit," Beckett said, "Justice will be dispensed by cannonade and cutlass and all other remorseless scraps of metal. One can only imagine the dangers for those aboard."

Swann bowed his head. He dared not risk Elizabeth's life. "What do you want from me? he asked reluctantly.

"Your authority as governor, your influence in London, and loyalty to the East India Trading Company," Beckett replied.

"To _you_, you mean," Swann corrected.

Beckett sneered. "Shall I remove these shackles?" he asked.

"Do what you can for my daughter," Swann said.

Beckett smiled his unctuous smirk. "So you see, Copper, every man has a price he will willingly accept. Even for what he hopes never to sell.


	12. Escape

16

Chapter 12: Escape

Meanwhile, Will was desperately trying to escape from the _Flying Dutchman._ After two failed escape attempts, Rose was brought from the brig to watch Will as he was flogged.

Will's heart ached to hear Rose wail as she did. "STOP IT! LET HIM GO!" she bellowed as her cries fell on deaf ears.

Furious, Rose stomped on the foot of her captor and raced to save Will. However, her captor recovered from the blow quickly he immediately tore Rose's shirt and forced her over a gun.

"Five lashes for attacking a crew member and impeding on duties!" he declaimed.

"**Leave her alone, you knave!**" Will screamed in fury.

Will was ignored, and the punishment continued.

Once the whipping was over, Davy took Will by the throat. "I wouldn't't be so brash, boy," he warned, "The next time you try to escape, your maid will be forced to watch you die."

Davy let go of Will, who collapsed in exhaustion, gasping for breath.

At Jones's command, Will was hanged by his wrists from the boom. Will's wrists, arms, legs, back, and throat hurt something fierce, and his bare back stung from the lashes and bucketing rain. Despite his suffering, Will remained determined to escape. He knew that Guinevere was growing weaker every minute. If he couldn't't get that key from the _Dutchman,_ he and Elizabeth would never get married.

"We've got to get out of here," he said to himself.

After one week, Davy had Will released from the boom. Will's legs were as wobbly as a ship at sea. Davy's crew snickered as Will crawled away from them.

"On with you now, you worthless weevil!" the Bo 'sun shouted, kicking Will in the buttocks.

Turning back to the Bo 'sun, Will spat with all the rage he could muster. In response, Rose was seized by the Bo' sun with a sword at her throat.

"Watch your temper, boy," the Bo' sun warned icily, "It is going to get you into trouble."

Will snarled his eyes furious.

"Maccus!" the Bo 'sun shouted, "Next time Mr. Turner Jr. loses his temper, kill the wench, and make it slow."

"What about the other beauty in the brig?" the first mate asked.

"He can watch her die," the Bo 'sun declared.

"Aye!" the first mate said.

The Bo 'sun turned back to Will. "Be careful, Mr. Turner. It would be a tragedy to lose such a beauty," he warned.

The Bo' sun took a handful of Rose's golden waves and took in the sweet fragrance. Disgusted, Rose elbowed him. In retaliation, the Bo' sun threw her back to the deck.

Will crawled to Rose's side. "Rose, are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

Rose smacked Will on the side of his head in response.

"Ow!" Will cried, "Blimey, what was that for?"

"You tried to escape again, didn't you?" she asked in irritation, "You bloody idiot! You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"Where's your gratitude? I was trying to save our lives," Will groaned as he fruitlessly tried to stand on his poor legs.

"And I thank you for your courage, but you cannot have bravery without a brain. You listen to me, you live longer," Rose told him as she tossed Will's coat over his barely dressed body.

"Thanks for that enlightenment," Will said as he tried to stand once more.

After falling again, Will became frustrated. "Blimey, I can't feel my legs!" he gasped.

"Come on, lean on me," Rose commanded.

Taking Will's arm on her shoulder, Rose helped Will to his feet, but as she did, she was taken back to the brig. After a few hours and rather clumsy stumbles, Will had enough feeling in his legs to walk without a guide. Bootstrap knew what Will was trying to do and decided to help him. When Will asked why, Bootstrap explained. "On this ship, you may live, but you lose who you are until you become like old Wyvern," he said, pointing to a carving in the wall.

Will jumped, as the carving was actually a man!

"This is what happens when you swear an oath to Davy Jones," Bootstrap explained.

"I have sworn no oath," Will said simply.

"Will, you have to get away," Bootstrap told his son.

"Not until I find this," Will said, holding the picture of the key.

"The key to the Dead Man's Chest!" Wyvern gasped in an awed voice, "Open the chest and stab the heart. No, no. Don't stab the heart. The ship needs a living heart."

"You know of this?" Will asked.

"I have said too much!" Wyvern gasped, drawing back.

Will knew the key was close. Later, Will and his father watched the crew playing a game of Liar's Dice. Bootstrap explained to Will that the players would bid on years of service, and that if the player was called a liar, he would be bound to however many years he wagered.

Will got the picture. "It's all a game of deception and any crew member can be challenged," he said, "I challenge Davy Jones!"

Bootstrap was horrified. Will sat down at a table as Davy Jones approached him.

"What do we play for?" he asked.

Will took out the cloth. "If I win, I take this," he declared.

Davy took the key out from under his tentacle beard and showed it to Will. Then, he hid it again.

"And if you lose?" Davy inquired.

"Then you have one soul to serve for eternity," Will snarled.

Bootstrap couldn't't believe what he was hearing! Will and Davy began their game. Will slammed his cup on the table. "Three-fives," he wagered.

"Three-fours," Davy said.

Suddenly, a third cup slammed down. Bootstrap had entered the game!

"No! Don't!" Will begged.

"I match the boy's bid," Bootstrap wagered, "Your bid, Captain."

"Four-fives," Davy whispered.

"Eight-fives," Will declared.

"Welcome aboard, lad," Davy Jones snickered to Will, knowing he had lost.

"Twelve-fives!" Bootstrap declared, "Call me a liar, or up the bid."

Davy Jones knew that Bootstrap was bluffing. "Bootstrap Bill, you are a liar and a part of this ship. Will Turner, feel free to go ashore -the next time we make port!" he growled.

Bootstrap was stunned. "What have you done?" he gasped.

"Don't you see? This game wasn't about winning or losing," Will told him.

Bootstrap got the idea. "You wanted to find the key."

"Yes, and now I know where it is, I will take it. My fianceeée, Elizabeth, is waiting for me. If I can get the key, it will save her life."

"I knew you'd take after me!"

"Guin has consumption. If I can get her out of here, she has a better chance for survival."

"Wait until nightfall. I will meet you on deck."

That night, as everyone slept, Will met his father on the deck and received the keys to the brig. Once he received the signal from Bootstrap, Will proceeded into Davy Jones's quarters. Jones had fallen asleep at his organ. Reaching past Davy's slimy tentacle beard, Will found the key. Suddenly, a tentacle grabbed his hand and slid on the organ!

Will breathed a sigh of relief that Davy did not wake. Quickly, Will took a quill; the tentacle took the quill, and Will successfully took the key. Quietly, Will slipped below and found Rose asleep with Guinevere.

Will slipped his hand over her mouth, and Rose jumped awake.

"Come on," Will beckoned as he unlocked the cell.

Guinevere slumped in Rose's arms.

"Can you carry her?" Will asked in a whisper.

"Of course I can. She can't possibly weigh any more than one hundred pounds, and you look light as a feather yourself," Rose pointed out, noticing Will's weight loss.

Will found his father waiting for him on the main deck and Bootstrap returned Will's sword and baldric.

"Will, you must go quickly," Bootstrap said urgently.

Rose immediately headed for the boats, but Will lingered.

"Will, come on! You heard your father!" she called.

Will could not bring himself to go. He had only just reunited with his father, and his heart burned him to leave Bootstrap behind.

"Come with us," Will pleaded, the pain in his eyes.

"No. I am a part of the ship," Bootstrap said with much anguish.

"They will know you helped us," Will declared.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! What else can they do to me?" Bootstrap said lightheartedly as he pulled out a knife, "Take this with you. I didn't think your mother would have agreed with me giving you this, but I always wanted you to have it. Listen to me, William; I don't regret trading in my life for yours. The only thing I regret is abandoning you again. I didn't realize it when I left you and your mother to go pirating. Besides, I believe I was destined to die at sea. You owe me nothing, Will."

Will was infused with a new determination. "You didn't have to choose this fate for yourself, either. I _will_ set you free from this fate and this blade will pierce Jones's heart. I _will not_ abandon you. I promise...Father," he swore.

Without looking back, Will climbed into the boat with Rose and Guinevere.

As Will and Rose rowed on the sea, Rose could feel Will's pain. "I'm sorry, Will," she said sympathetically.

"I will not let my father suffer," Will declared solemnly.

"Neither will I," Rose declared, "You are your father's son, Will. Your father is a good man, like you."

Will took his mind off of his father and concentrated on a dangerously sick Guinevere.

Rose could see his visible worry for her. "When Pandora opened the box given to her by Zeus, she unleashed all the terrors of the world. But she was lucky to close the box to lock in one thing: hope. Guinevere will make it. She's too bloody stubborn to give up," she soothed.

Will rested his hand on Guinevere's clammy forehead. "The fever is on her," Will said urgently.

Guinevere shivered violently in the cold. Will took off his coat and draped it over her gaunt, quaking body to relieve her chills.

"Stay with me, Guin. Stay with me," he pleaded.

"Will…Juliet…Jack," Guinevere mumbled in a barely audible voice.

Suddenly, Guinevere burst into another fit of coughing, and this time, blood was left on her chin.

"Rose, I'm losing her," Will whispered desperately, noticing the blood on Guinevere's chin.

"I know. We need a miracle," Rose said gravely.

"Well there you have it," Will said, pointing to the distance.

As they rowed further out in the sea, Will and Rose spotted the_ Edinburgh_, and the two friends made way toward the ship as fast as they could. Once spotted by the lookout, Will and Rose were taken aboard immediately. Will helped haul Guinevere aboard and wasn't astonished to find that Rose was right about her.

"Help! Someone, help!" Will cried as he stepped on-board.

The captain, who was a slightly portly man, stepped forward. "Easy, laddie!" he said calmly with a strong Scottish brogue, "What be your trouble?"

Will quickly addressed the captain. "Please, Captain, our friend is dying," he begged urgently.

"Take them below," the captain ordered.

With that, Will, Rose, and Guinevere were taken to the doctor's office. There, they were carefully tended to and given blankets, water, and soup to warm up. As Rose and Will convalesced, the same could not be said for Guinevere.

"She's a deathly white," Rose whispered, "She needs water. She has had none since we were traded."

"Water! Please, I need water," Will cried hastily.

Immediately, a flask of water was fetched and given to a concerned Will. Will sat Guinevere up and helped her drink. Guinevere relished the fresh water on her lips, and Will was relieved.

Then, the ship's doctor approached him. "Sir, you and your friends need to have those lash wounds tended. Come," he commanded.

Will and Rose's cuts were then tended to carefully. Despite the doctor's gentleness and skill, Rose and Will couldn't't help flinching as the cuts were treated.

"There you are. Good as new," the doctor said cheerfully, "We must get you out of those dreadful clothes."

The doctor opened a closet and plucked out new, sparkling clean clothes. "I do apologize, Miss," the doctor said to Rose as he gave her some blue trousers and a puffy, white shirt, "I'm afraid we have no attire fit for a lady."

"No need, Doctor, Rose said graciously, "These clothes may not be fit for a lady, but they are fit for me."

Will and Rose dressed and found that the clothes fit exceptionally well. Guinevere was gingerly clothed in a white shirt and tan trousers with a long, deep blue coat, placed on a hammock, and examined by the ship's doctor.

The doctor was taken aback by the state Guinevere was in. "Dear God! How did this girl end up like this?" he exclaimed.

"She was beaten and flogged fifteen lashes," Rose explained, "I would assume that her broken ankle is healed by now."

The doctor carefully took the bandages from Guinevere's ankle and examined the injury. "You're right, Miss," the doctor acknowledged, "The bones are in their proper place. Now, we must get her cuts tended immediately."

"Can we help?" Will asked automatically.

"Lay her on her belly, and hold her down. With the sorry state she's in, I doubt she'll like this," the doctor said somberly.

"Guin, we have to tend the cuts," Will said softly in Guinevere's ear, "You're going to be as right as rain again."

Will gently rolled Guinevere onto her belly and took her hand. Then, the doctor began his work on cleaning the lash marks using salt, water, and strips of cloth. As soon as the salt touched her skin, Guinevere immediately screamed at the top of her lungs and thrashed about as if she were possessed. Rose, aware of Guinevere's delicate condition, held her down as carefully as she could. Will stroked Guinevere's brown hair and squeezed her hand tightly. "Shh, shh," he whispered tenderly, "It's all right."

Finally, the doctor placed the final strip of cloth on Guinevere's back. The doctor then filled a cup with some medicine and gave it to Will. "Have her drink this. She'll sleep better," he commanded.

Will nodded dutifully, turned Guinevere on her back, and stroked back her damp hair. "Guin, Sweetheart, I need you to drink this down. It'll help you sleep."

Will lifted Guinevere's head and Guinevere drank the medicine.

The doctor nodded. "I must ask you to leave me with this girl," the doctor told Will and Rose.

"If I may, Doctor, I am a trained nurse," Rose explained, "This woman is in my charge."

"Then I must ask the young man to leave us, if he will," the doctor declared.

Will froze. He didn't want to leave Guinevere's side when she was in such a state as she was.

Rose bade Will to go. "She'll be fine."

With a grim nod, Will was escorted to a small cabin while Guinevere remained to be examined by the doctor and Rose. Will worried what his night on the sea had done to Guinevere as he paced back and forth in his cabin. An hour passed, and still there was no word on Guinevere. What if Guinevere was dead? What if he waited too long? Will couldn't't help pondering these dreadful thoughts. He tensed when the doctor and Rose came below to check on him.

"How is she?" Will wanted to know.

"Worse off than you are, I'm afraid," the doctor said gravely, "The least we could do was tend the cuts on her back before they became infected. You didn't jest when you said she's close to death."

"Sir, I should inform you that our friend has consumption," Rose addressed, biting her lip.

"Then, I regret telling you this, but if that is the case, then there is nothing we can do now, except pray," the doctor said with a deep sigh.

Will was taken aback. He didn't like the tone of the doctor's voice at all. "What are you saying?" he asked in utter disbelief.

Before Will got an answer, the doctor left him and Rose in the cabin.

Frightened, Will turned to Rose, who took a seat on the bed. "Will, sit with me," she said softly.

Will sat beside Rose, and frightened tears shone in his eyes. "What's he talking about, Rose? Tell me what's going on."

Rose took a deep, rueful sigh and spoke. "The doctor and I were able to tend the lash wounds on Guinevere," she explained, "We were able to bring her fever down slightly. And then I asked what was wrong with Guinevere and…"

Rose paused, the words unable to come to her.

Will was frantic. "And _what?_" he demanded, desperate and fearful to know the truth.

Finally, the words ebbed out of Rose's mouth. "Guinevere has pneumonia, Will."

"Pneumonia?"

"I'm afraid so."

"How? When?"

"Most likely aboard the _Dutchman._"

"What does that mean?"

"It means…Guinevere is going to die."

"But she's too strong to die! I promised her she would live!"

"Guinevere has lost the will to live."

Will bowed his head in defeat. "May we see her?" he asked quietly.

"Not tonight," Rose replied, "The doctor wants all of us to rest and in the morning we may see Guinevere."

Rose and Will lay in bed, but couldn't't bring themselves to sleep. Both of them couldn't't stop thinking about Guinevere.

"How long could she have?" Will asked, swallowing hard.

"At this rate, mere hours. I'm scared, Will," Rose said with a tremble.

"Me too," Will whispered.

The next morning, Will and Rose were led to the doctor's office and there they found Guinevere, shivering, layered in blankets, and asleep on the hammock. Fearing the worst, Will dashed to her side and took her hand. "She's so hot. Her hands are like fire," he gasped, fighting back tears, "Guin, can you hear me? It's Will. Sweetheart, please speak to me. Please."

To his and Rose's surprise, Guinevere opened her eyes. "Will," she breathed.

"Guin! I thought I lost you," Will gasped as his heart leaped.

"Are you going to leave me?"

"No, Rose and I are not leaving you."

"It's not Rose. It's just…I thought you hated me."

"No, Sweetheart. I don't hate you. I couldn't't do that."

Guinevere scanned the room for a moment. "Juliet. Where's Juliet?" she asked anxiously.

"She's safe with Jack," Will told her.

"Jack?!" Guinevere gasped in surprise.

"Yes," Will replied.

"Oh God, no! I'll never see her again!" Guinevere sobbed.

"Don't say such things. You'll see Juliet again. You are going to be all right," Will reassured her.

"I'm not," Guinevere protested, clashing with her chills and weariness to speak.

"What are you talking about?" Will wanted to know.

"I'm dying, Will."

Guinevere's words made Will shiver. "No, no, you're going to be fine. You'll see."

"I will not." Guinevere succumbed to a brief fit of coughing.

"You _can't_ give up now. This is _not_ how Guinevere Parris dies. She is supposed to die at the age of one hundred, not twenty-one. What about the babies you're going to have? Your wedding day? Remember? Why are you letting go now?"

"I can't hold on any longer."

"I'm going to save you. I'm going to help you get well, just like I promised."

"You already have saved me more times than I can recall. You don't have to remind me of your nobleness. Will, don't… let Juliet forget how much I love her."

"You are going to tell her yourself."

"Promise me, Will… promise me you will look after Juliet."

"I promise."

"Forgive me for the pain I caused you and Elizabeth. I was a fool. I only wish there was a way to make up for all that I've done to you. I shouldn't't have come back."

"No-"

"_Yes._ If I hadn't come back none of this would've happened. I haven't done anything worthy of gaining back the love I destroyed." Guinevere wept dejectedly.

Will consoled her. "No, Guin. You've been nothing less of a wonderful friend. You took the courage to tell me the truth. You risked your life to save Juliet, Jack, Elizabeth, Rose, and me. _I _was a fool for forgetting that I care for you, but I promise I'll never be that foolish again. We can't take back our mistakes, but we can make them better. Once you get well everything will be fine."

Guinevere's eyes wandered. "Rose?" she asked.

"I'm here, poppet," Rose reassured her.

"Rose, I-I know I can't take it back, but I…didn't mean what I said to you."

"I know."

"You've been the most beloved friend I could ask for."

"I'm grateful for the time that was given to us."

Guinevere beamed. "I'm going to miss you so much. All of you."

"Don't say your goodbyes, Guin," Will begged.

"You have to let me go, Will."

"No, Sweetheart, no. I will not say goodbye!"

"Just because I'm not in front of you does not mean I'm not there."

"I can't lose you."

"You're not going to. I'm always right. Remember? I'll bet you another five shillings that I'm right."

Will forced out a laugh. "Well, that doesn't sound so bad. If you say so, then we will always have each other, and I'll gladly pay those five shillings. "

Guinevere managed a small chuckle. "If you gave me five shillings every time I was right, I'd be a rich woman. Let Elizabeth know I love her. Tell Jack…I was wrong. Tell him…tell him I lo-"

"I will."

Tears fell on Will's cheek as he made his final promise to Guinevere. "Don't go, Guin. Don't leave me," he pleaded futilely.

No matter how much Will begged, it would not stop Guinevere's life draining out of her like sand in an hour glass.

Guinevere smoothed away the tears and held Will's hand with what strength she had left. "Shhh. There, there. No more tears," she whispered soothingly, "I-I love you."

"Guin," Will sobbed, "I love you."

Guinevere stroked Will's cheek and smiled lovingly. Will kissed Guinevere's burning hand with a meager, but warm smile. Guinevere lifted her head, and Will leaned down. Guinevere managed to leave a kiss on Will's cheek before she sank back to her hammock. Then with that tender smile on her lips, Guinevere's dark eyes closed. One last, meager breath escaped from Guinevere's lips before she lay quiet and still in Will's arms.

"Guin… _Guin?_" Will asked anxiously, his voice rising.

Rose put her ear by her friend's mouth. "She's not breathing," Rose said urgently.

"Oh, no. Oh, no. Guin, look at me. Please, wake up!"

Rose put her ear to Guinevere's chest, trying to make out a heartbeat. Alas, Guinevere's heart was as still as stone.

Rose met Will's eyes with tears. "She's dead."

"No."

"Will, Guinevere's gone."

"Don't you say that!" Will bellowed, "She's not breathing. Air. She needs air."

Hastily, Will began to give Guinevere his breath and tried vainly to save her.

"Will, stop! You're too late," Rose said forlornly.

Will would not heed her pleas, and he continued to resuscitate Guinevere with no avail.

"Will, please! Let her go."

Will still did not listen to Rose. "Breathe, Guin. You can do it. Breathe, _breathe!_" he cried desperately.

"Will, listen to me!"

"No, _you_ listen! I promised that she would live."

"Respect your new promise. Let Guinevere go."

Will would not give up. "No. **NO.** Wake up, Guin. Wake up, Guin! WAKE UP! **WAKE UP! **Please…please. Guin…no!"

In immeasurable sorrow, Will sobbed and hugged Guinevere's lifeless body, rocking back and forth and kissing her head as he did so.

Rose, her face wet with tears, consoled him, stroking his back.

"I'm truly sorry," the doctor apologized, sensing the pain of the moment, "Come. You need to rest."

Will continued to hold Guinevere in his arms as if his life depended on it. Rose motioned for him to come with her.

Will would not budge. "I can't leave her," he said stubbornly.

"It's all right. It's all right," Rose reassured him.

Rose tried to grab Will's arm, but he shook her off. "_No!_" Will bellowed despondently, "I won't leave her."

With a heavy heart, Rose used all of her strength to pry Will's hand from Guinevere's.

Will kicked and screamed as if he had lost his mind. "Guin! I won't leave you! No!"

While still fighting with all his might, Will was hauled away from Guinevere. "Get off me! Get away from me!" Will protested as he entered his cabin.

"Will, Will," Rose said calmly.

"Let me go back. Let me go!"

"Will, no!"

"Let go!"

"Will, it's alright. It's alright."

Will shook his head and sobbed.

Weeping tears of her own, Rose filled him into her arms. "I know, I know," she soothed, "There, there. No more tears."

"Guin," Will breathed.

Afterward, Will sat alone in his cabin and grieved for Guinevere. He blamed himself for her death because he felt that he could've done more.

Rose slowly entered with hot tea and tried to be comforting. "Drink up while it's hot," she told him with a smile.

Will took his tea and slurped one sip. Tears splashed into his mug as he held it in his quivering hands.

"Could there have been anything else done to save her?" Will asked Rose in his sorrow.

"In all honesty, no," Rose whispered in sadness.

Will held his head in shame. "This is all my fault," he whispered in conviction.

"No. You did everything you could. Guinevere was grateful for all you've done, too," Rose comforted.

"I should've listened to you, Rose," Will said in guilt.

"Perhaps you should not. I only saw my distrust in Jack and did not consider Guinevere," Rose reassured him.

"What shall I tell Juliet?" Will asked fearfully, "If it weren't for me, she'd still have Guin! It's my fault…my fault." Will sobbed helplessly.

"It's because of _you_ that Guinevere fought so hard," Rose told him firmly, "She fought hard because she needed you. Because she _loved _you. If it weren't for you, she'd have given up long ago. Besides, Juliet will _always_ have Guinevere. As for what you will tell her, tell her as Guinevere requested."

"I miss her so much," Will wept.

"I know. We will see her again," Rose soothed.

"How do you know?" Will asked doubtfully.

"I just know," Rose replied simply, "For now, I propose a toast to Guinevere Christine Mary Parris, the best friend we could have."

"To Guin Parris, a special friend and devoted mother. Go in peace, Guin," Will said glumly.

The two clinked their mugs and drank to their fallen Guinevere.

Suddenly, Will spot'ted a familiar object. Sprawled on a chair was Elizabeth's golden wedding dress! Will jumped up, held the dress to his nose, and relished the sweet scent of Elizabeth's perfume that had lingered on the dress.

"Where did this come from?" he asked the captain.

"It was found on the ship," the captain explained, "No one knows where it came from. But give us good fortune it did."

Will smiled through his tears, as did Rose. Both of them knew that Elizabeth had escaped from prison, and their hope was rejuvenated.

"Clever girl," Rose laughed.

"That's why I love her," Will said slyly.

Meanwhile, on the _Black Pearl_, Elizabeth was arguing with Jack over the Letters of Marque because Jack had stolen them. When she demanded them back, Jack smiled and said, "Persuade me."

"Jack, I must inform you that Will taught me how to use a sword," Elizabeth said fiercely.

Jack was obviously not swayed and Elizabeth stormed off. Later, though, Jack with Juliet in tow, joined her as she sat on the ship's gun. Elizabeth was shocked to find Juliet safe and sound with Jack! "Jack, is that-Juliet?" she asked in confusion.

"Indeed, love," Jack said as he held Juliet on his shoulder.

"How is it you came by her?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"The kidnapper spared me and Juliet," Jack replied.

"How did that happen?" Elizabeth snickered.

"Persuasion," Jack said slyly.

Elizabeth smiled and let out a laugh.

Suddenly, Juliet started crying again. Jack tried to comfort her, but it didn't work this time.

"Blimey, that always works!" he said in disappointment.

"Let me try," Elizabeth told him.

Jack handed Juliet to Elizabeth.

"Have you by any chance fed her?" Elizabeth asked, in doubt of hearing a 'yes'.

"I fed her when we got on board," Jack said.

"She's just tired then," Elizabeth declared as she began to mollify Juliet to sleep, "Hush, hush. Go to sleep. Elizabeth's here. Shhh."

In a matter of minutes, Juliet was fast asleep. Elizabeth took her to Jack's cabin and set her down. Then, she returned to the steps and sighed.

"You're a natural," Jack complimented.

"Perhaps so. My experience with children is very little, but compared to you, I am an expert," Elizabeth commented, "That poor girl. Since she was born she has barely had a chance to be with her mother. And God only knows if Guinevere and Will are still alive."

Elizabeth sighed again in anxiety. Jack offered her a bottle of rum, and Elizabeth took a sip. Jack could see that Elizabeth's unhappiness was much more than the letters.

"Elizabeth, my dear, my experiences with females makes me wonder who the poor girl you speak of is," he said earnestly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elizabeth said.

"Of course you do," Jack smiled.

Elizabeth looked away from him. She knew what Jack spoke of. "I thought I'd be married by now," Elizabeth sighed.

"Really? You know I could perform a... _mar-i-age_ right now," Jack suggested.

Disgusted, Elizabeth declined. "Did you not hear me when I said my first and only love is Will Turner?" she asked in annoyance.

"Of course I did love," Jack replied, "But I can tell you that you can't resist me. One day you won't be able to contain yourself."

"Ha. You seem certain," Elizabeth laughed.

"One word, darling: curiosity," Jack told her, "You long for freedom. You long to do whatever you want when you want because you want it."

Elizabeth knew Jack was playing games with her. Perhaps, she could play along and get the letters back. Hastily, Elizabeth played with Jack.

"You want to know something? I believe you're a good man," she said to Jack with a convincing smile, "I believe that you will have the chance to be…courageous. Want to know why?"

"Do tell, love," Jack said, amused.

"Curiosity," Elizabeth replied simply, "You want to know what it's like to be a good man. You desire the chance to be immortal…and to have the rewards that follow."

Jack was taken aback. "I _do_ want to know what it's like," he agreed.

"There will be a moment when you have a chance to do the right thing," Elizabeth declared.

Jack smiled. "I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by," he said in a careless manner.

Elizabeth turned away from Jack and headed for the boat deck. She leaned over the rail, looked back at Jack, and smiled to herself. Norrington saw her smile and strutted over to her.

"I wish you would look like that when you thought of me," Norrington said slyly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elizabeth said dismissively.

"Oh, I think you do," Norrington countered.

"Don't be ridiculous! I just trust him. Nothing more," Elizabeth protested, "He's the only one who can get Will and me out of this mess we're in."

Norrington turned away. "Did you ever wonder how your latest fianceeé and Miss Parris ended up on the _Flying Dutchman_ to begin with," he asked as he turned over his shoulder.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. How did Will and Guinevere end up on the _Dutchman? _Slowly, Elizabeth opened Jack's compass. She looked over and noticed the compass was pointing to Jack! Quickly, Elizabeth slammed the compass shut. The compass pointed to whatever you want most. Elizabeth did _**not**_ want Jack.

Author's Note: I know how you'll feel after reading this, but I didn't want to spoil you. I want to say that things aren't as they seem. I'm a happy ending girl, so if that gives you a clue when you read. Hope you enjoy the rest.


	13. The Kraken and Battle for the Key

6

Chapter 14: The Kraken and the Battle for the Key

The next morning, Davy Jones awoke to find Bootstrap on deck.

"What are you doing here?" he barked.

"I was on watch, Captain," Bootstrap replied.

Davy scowled and turned away. He knew Bootstrap was lying, and he decided there was punishment needed.

"Bring the boy up here!" Davy commanded.

"Captain, the boy has escaped with one of our boats," the first mate said, "He took the girls with him."

Jones was livid. He knew who was responsible.

"You traitor!" he said as he backhanded Bootstrap, "You helped them escape!"

Davy collected himself a moment. Physical punishment was not as effective as mental. Suddenly, through the spyglass, the Bo' sun spied the _Edinburgh!_

"Captain, an approaching ship!" the Bo' sun cried.

Davy looked into the spyglass. His eyes fell on Will Turner. Bootstrap was horrified. Davy smiled.

"Let's see how well the boy escapes the Kraken!" he boomed.

"NO!" Bootstrap screamed.

In the meantime, Will was still in grief over the loss of Guinevere. As he leaned out on the ship's rail, Rose came to his side. She could tell that Will was still deeply troubled by Guinevere's fate and tried to comfort him.

"There, there, Will," she said gently, "Just remember that Guinevere is in a better place now. She is in Heaven. As it would say in the Good Book, 'He who believeth in me shall never die.' "

"She died with the guilt of betraying me, Rose," Will said somberly, "A guilt that I instilled in her. I shouldn't't have acted so harshly. What if she never finds peace for my betrayal?"

"She _is at_ peace," Rose comforted him, "She died knowing that despite your anger for what she'd done, you still cared. She knew she had your love, and that was what put her at ease. Her death was not your doing."

"How can I go on without her?" Will asked.

"Do what she would've wanted. She would've wanted you to take Juliet up and marry Elizabeth. Just hold on to your memories of her. If you hold those moments, I am certain Guinevere will be there. She is always here and here," Rose told Will, pointing to his head and heart.

"Thank you, Rose," Will replied.

Rose smiled. Suddenly, there was a great _thud!_ and the ship shook, throwing everyone off balance! Will raced up to the quarterdeck.

"Captain, what was that?" he asked.

"It appears we've hit a reef," the captain explained.

Suddenly, a crew member was dragged of the ship by a tentacle. The Kraken had arrived! The crew, unprepared and frightened, began to attack the beast with everything they could use. Will suddenly realized why the monster had come.

"What have I done?" he gasped.

Will's eyes widened as he remembered someone. "Guin!" he gasped.

Will raced toward the door to get down below, but Rose stopped him.

"Will, where are you going?!" she asked.

"Guin is still down below! I have to get her!" Will replied.

"Have you gone mad?! Did you not notice there is a monster attacking us?!"

"I don't care. I have to find Guin!"

With that, Will pushed passed Rose and headed below. The decks were beginning to flood, and Will knew he had to hurry. With all his speed, Will ran down to the doctor's office to find Guinevere. He found her, took her in his arms, and raced up to the deck. The battle for the ship was hopeless. Most of the crew, including the captain, was dead. Rose herself had picked up a gun and began to attack the monster. Will knew that the fight was hopeless.

"Rose! Rose!" he called.

Rose rushed to him.

"Rose, we have to get out of here! The Kraken is going to destroy the ship. We have to jump!" Will told her.

"Are you insane? I'm not jumping!" Rose shrieked.

"Oh yes you are!" Will corrected.

In a flash, Will laid Guinevere down and threw Rose into the water. Then, with Guinevere in his arms, Will jumped overboard. From the _Dutchman_, Davy watched as the Kraken destroyed the ship and took it down to the depths. Davy then turned to Bootstrap.

"Let that be your punishment, Turner!" he snarled.

Meanwhile, Will and Rose sprang from the water, gasping for air.

"Where did that monster come from?" Rose wanted to know.

"It was the Kraken, Davy's pet. It attacked us because of me," Will explained.

"Now what do we do?" Rose asked.

"We have to find the chest," Will replied.

"But how? We have no ship!" Rose wanted to know.

"Yes, we do," Will corrected.

Rose looked around and saw the _Flying Dutchman _behind her. Rose knew what Will had planned. Quickly, she and Will climbed on to the stern and hid.

Davy was also looking for the chest. Will had taken his key, and he wanted to make sure no one took the chest.

"What are your orders, Captain?" the first mate asked.

"Protect the chest!" Davy commanded.

"You are willing to put our lives in danger for yours?" the first mate asked.

"If you do not, I will kill you myself!" Davy threatened.

"Aye, Captain," complied the first mate.

Will and Rose now had a free ride to the Isla Cruces!

At the same time, Jack, Norrington, Elizabeth, Lucia, and the others had already arrived at the island. With compass in hand, Elizabeth disembarked, followed by the others. Pintel and Ragetti were to mind the boat with Jack's dirt while Jack, Norrington, Lucia, and Elizabeth searched for the chest. The four walked about the island, guided by the compass. Suddenly, Elizabeth stopped. The compass was pointing to Jack again. Norrington, Lucia, and Jack stopped.

"Elizabeth?" they asked in unison.

Frustrated, Elizabeth threw down the compass and sat on the sand.

"Bloody thing doesn't work!" she said in irritation.

Jack was wiser. He saw the compass point toward where Elizabeth was sitting.

"Yes, it does," he whispered.

Immediately, he, Lucia and Norrington with shovels began to dig. Suddenly, Norrington's shovel hit something. Curious, he brushed the sand away and revealed a metal box with letters on top of it. Jack snatched it from the sand and opened the box. Inside was a chest. The four leaned in to hear the steady thumping of a heartbeat. Norrington was shocked.

"You were telling the truth," he gasped.

"I can be honest, and yet people are always surprised when I am," Jack shrugged.

"With good reason!" shouted a voice.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and her heart leaped. Standing before her, soaking wet and gasping for breath, was Will, with Guinevere and Rose!

"Will! Thank God, you're all right!" Elizabeth gasped.

Will laid Guinevere down, filled Elizabeth into his arms, and kissed her.

"I was so worried about you," Elizabeth sighed, "Where's Guinevere?"

Will motioned for Elizabeth to look down. Elizabeth complied and looked down at the motionless Guinevere with Rose at her side.

"Guin is dead," Will replied sadly.

"I'm so sorry," Elizabeth apologized sensing Will's pain.

Jack bowed his head. _Shame. I liked the bonny lass, he thought sadly. _

After that brief thought, Jack was stunned to find Will.

"How'd you get here?" Jack demanded.

Will turned to face Jack.

"Sea-turtles. A pair of them strapped to our feet," Will said slyly, "I suppose I do owe you some thanks, Jack. After you tricked me on to the _Dutchman _to settle your debt with Jones I was reunited with my father as."

Jack blushed. "You're welcome," he said.

"But she is not!" Will replied, pointing to Lucia.

Lucia looked back at Will and smiled innocently. Will's blood boiled and he sprang forward and attacked her.

"I'm going to kill you!" he screamed, punching at Lucia.

Elizabeth pulled Will off of Lucia.

"Will, what are you doing?" she gasped.

"She killed Guin!" Will screamed.

"She's Jack's sister," Elizabeth said.

"No, she's not," Rose corrected.

"She is Lucia _Barbossa_, daughter of Captain Hector Barbossa," Will explained.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"What?" Jack repeated in a high-pitched voice.

"She nearly bled Guinevere to death and nearly killed Will," Rose added, "Then she traded us to Davy Jones."

Elizabeth was furious.

"You!" she bellowed, facing Jack, "Everything you told me was a lie!"

"Pretty much," Jack shrugged, "Time and tide, love."

"Where's your daughter, Jack?" Will demanded.

"Daughter?" Elizabeth gasped.

"Where is Juliet?" Will growled.

"She's safe on the ship," Jack told him.

"Good," Will snarled.

Elizabeth and Norrington were in shock.

"Juliet is your daughter?" Elizabeth gasped, "You fool!"

Will knelt by the chest and took out his father's old knife and the key.

"What is it you think you're doing?" Jack demanded.

"I'm going to kill Jones," Will said determinedly.

Jack held his sword against Will's throat. "I can't let you do that," Jack told him, "There is no one to call of the Beastie besides Jones. Now, if you please. The key."

Will got to his feet and grabbed Elizabeth's sword from her belt.

"I don't make empty promises like you, Jack. I _will_ free my father, Jack," Will said firmly.

Norrington then drew his sword.

"I can't let you do that either. Beckett desires the chest. I deliver and I get my life back," he said.

"I knew you'd warm up to me!" Jack said proudly.

Norrington pointed his sword at Jack.

"Fine, Lucia, you seem to be the only one on my side," Jack said.

Lucia held her sword to Jack too!

"OI!" Jack exclaimed.

"Sorry, Jack. You're no profit to me anymore," she said wickedly.

Will's eyes turned to Lucia. "While I'm at it, I might just kill you, first!" he growled as he parried at Lucia.

Lucia blocked him and Will continued to fight. Jack and Norrington joined in, too, slashing and parrying at each other as well as Lucia and Will. Elizabeth and Rose were stunned as they watched them battle. The battle for the key had begun!


	14. The Heart Claimed

6

Chapter 15: The Heart Claimed

Rose and Elizabeth, despite how they felt about Jack, Norrington, Will, and Lucia, were deeply irritated by the scuffle. Both women chased after the sword-clashing group.

"This is not how adults settle their differences!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Will! What are you doing? You bloody idiot!" Rose bellowed.

No one paid attention to the girls.

"I've had it! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked PIRATES!" Elizabeth yelled.

"ME TOO! And sword bashing, thickheaded, brash, bloody BLACKSMITHS, TOO! " added Rose.

Norrington kicked sand in Will's face. "By your leave, Mr. Turner," he snickered as he chased Jack and Lucia.

Elizabeth and Rose raced after Will.

"Will!" Rose gasped.

Will paid no attention to the girls' concern.

"Guard the chest!" he commanded.

Both of the ladies were not happy with his response. "No!" they protested in unison.

"Stop it! ENOUGH!" Rose shouted with no avail.

Finally, Elizabeth tried to stop the fight by pretending to faint. "Oh! OH! THE HEAT, THE HEAT!" she cried as she fell.

Rose also pretended to be in peril. "AHH! HELP ME!" she bellowed as she fell to the sand.

Even that did not end the battle. Suddenly, Pintel and Ragetti snuck up and stole the chest. Rose and Elizabeth spotted them and raced after them into the jungle. Meanwhile, Jack, Norrington, Lucia, and Will fought ferociously in an abandoned church. The four of them were parrying at each other furiously. All but Lucia were vying for the key. Each of them had a short-lived possession of the key. Finally, the key was in Jack's hands.

Norrington cornered Will, but before he could make a work out of him, Jack fell down a rope, leaving Will to snatch the key from Jack and climb the rope upwards!

"By _your _leave, Mr. Norrington!" Will chortled.

Norrington, Jack, and Lucia parried and worked their way to the roof of the church. There they found Will. Norrington slashed and Jack, throwing his sword away. Norrington and Will advanced toward Jack and Lucia, swords drawn. Will was about to parry both of them before Norrington stopped him.

"Please excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life," Norrington said.

"Be my guest," Will laughed.

Jack was not about to lose the battle yet, nor was Lucia.

"If I may be so bold to ask, Mr. Norrington, who was it that sprung the pirate of your nightmares from jail?" Jack asked slyly, "Who was it that stole your opportune moment from you as well as the bonny lass? Whose fault is it really that you ended up a rum-pot deckhand who takes orders from pirates?"

Norrington had enough. He slashed at Jack, who ducked in time to fall to the ground and grab his sword.

"I'm rooting for you, mate!" Jack called.

Norrington faced Will and sneered. "Unfortunately for you, Mr. Turner, he's right!" he snarled, parrying at Will.

Will knocked him off balance and advanced toward Lucia. Lucia would not go down without a fight, even though it was the least of her concerns. She and Will parried and slashed at each other with formidable agility and strength. Finally, Lucia kicked Will, sending him on his back. With Will off guard, she prepared to strike when Norrington's sword clashed with hers.

"He's mine," he declared.

"Not if I have him first!" Lucia snapped as she parried at Norrington.

Will leapt to his feet and battled with Lucia and Norrington, forcing them onto a mill wheel. With the weight of the three, the old wheel collapsed, and began to roll away from the church! Jack, with the key around his neck, strolled away to find the chest. Suddenly, he fell into a grave and was snatched up by the wheel! The key fell from Jack's neck, and Will and Norrington fought vigorously to obtain the key for themselves.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Rose chased after Pintel and Ragetti. Once they cornered them, they realized that they were not armed.

"'Ello, poppet," Pintel snickered.

Just before the two pirates could make their way with Elizabeth and Rose, the sight of Jack, Will, Lucia, and Norrington fighting on the mill wheel startled them. Then, the crew of Davy Jones arrived on shore! Terrified, Pintel and Ragetti dropped the chest, and with Rose and Elizabeth following suit, they raced toward the beach. Meanwhile, Jack managed to obtain the key from the wheel. Evading a sword, Jack leapt down from a tree and found the chest. Jack opened the chest. There lay the broken heart of Davy Jones. Jack slipped the heart in his pocket and headed for the beach. At this time, the huge mill wheel crashed into the beach, and Will, Lucia, and Norrington emerged, dazed from rolling and spinning. Lucia regained balance and raised her sword to kill a vulnerable Will. Suddenly, Will's sword stopped her.

Lucia gaped. "It can't be!" she gasped in disbelief.

Will was flabbergasted too. "Oh, my God!" he gasped, with a wide-eyed gaze.

The person holding Will's sword was none other than _**Guinevere! **_

"Get away from my best friend!" she said triumphantly.

With that, Guinevere swung her fist and knocked Lucia of her feet. Will smiled brightly, and Guinevere did the same in satisfaction.

"That felt brilliant!" she commented.

"Guin, guard the chest!" Will called.

"At least I know someone missed me!" Guinevere replied.

Suddenly, the _Dutchman _crew stormed the beach. Amidst the fighting, no one noticed Jack taking the heart in his jar of dirt. No one except Norrington. Quickly, Norrington headed towards the boat and took the Letters of Marque from Jack's coat. Then, he heard the broken heartbeat and slipped the heart in his shirt with the letters. Meanwhile, Guinevere, Elizabeth, and Norrington continued to battle the pirates.

Guinevere and Elizabeth saw that Will was unconscious, and rushed to his side.

"Leave him lie!" Jack commanded, "Unless you want to use him to hit something with!"

It wasn't long before Jack and company were surrounded by Jones's crew.

"We're not getting out of this," Elizabeth said gloomily.

"Not with the chest," Norrington said, grabbing the chest. "Into the boat!"

Elizabeth gazed at Norrington. "You're mad!"

"Don't wait for me," Norrington said firmly.

As Norrington raced off, the _Dutchman _crew followed him.

Jack nodded. "I say we respect his final wish."

"Into the boat!" Guinevere shouted.

Elizabeth and Guinevere hauled Will into the boat with Jack and the others. Then, they all escaped back to the _Black Pearl_.


	15. A Good Man

17

Chapter 15: A Good Man

After boarding the _Pearl,_ Elizabeth and Rose were stunned and ecstatic to have Guinevere alive and well.

"How did you come back?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't't matter," Guinevere replied, "I'm back, and I'm not leaving again."

"It was Will who saved you," Rose told her.

"Will?" Guinevere asked, perplexed.

"Of course. He visited a woman named Tia Dalma, an old friend of Jack's. She gave him a potion that saved your life," Rose explained.

Guinevere's jaw dropped. "You mean that Will _and _Jack saved me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Jack must have a soft spot for you, I suppose. Don't know why else except for his own gain, which is why we ended up on the _Dutchman_," she said lightly.

Guinevere remembered Jack's deal with Lucia and realized what Jack had done. "No," she replied, "He saved us."

"Saved us? By sending us to suffer?" Rose gasped.

"In a way," Guinevere said, "If Jack had not suggested the _Dutchman_, Lucia would've killed us all. Plus, Will needed the key. You said that Will's father was a crew member? Jack must've known that before."

Rose nodded. "Well, enough about Jack. We all missed you. Broke both mine and Will's hearts when we thought we lost you. And speaking of missing someone, I believe someone is waiting to see you," she said earnestly.

Rose ducked into Jack's cabin and reappeared with a familiar bundle in her arms.

Guinevere jumped. "Juliet!" she gasped as she ran forward.

Rose laid Juliet in Guinevere's arms, and Guinevere embraced her daughter, kissing her head.

"Juliet, Sweetheart! I thought I'd never see you again!" she sobbed lovingly, "I'll never lose you again. I promise."

A few moments later, Will awoke on the deck of the _Black Pearl_ to a pounding headache. The sight of Elizabeth at his side mollified him. Will saw a smile on her face, and he smiled back. "I knew that no bars would keep us apart," Will laughed.

"So did I," Elizabeth told him as she kissed his cheek, "It seems that a miracle has occurred."

"What are you talking about?" Will wanted to know.

Elizabeth looked over at Guinevere, who sat on a gun while she fed Juliet.

Will, with Elizabeth's help, sat up and squinted in disbelief. Guinevere noticed Will had finally awakened and knelt at his side. Will smiled in comfort of seeing Guinevere alive and reunited with her daughter. He knew it was most definitely a miracle.

"Guin," he sighed.

"Hello, Will, or should I say, _Sleepyhead_," Guinevere greeted with a broad smile on her face, "You're finally awake. It's about time! I thought Juliet was a better sleeper than you are, but I suppose I was proved wrong."

Will snorted and laughed. He knew that Guinevere was still the same Guinevere. The happily reunited friends embraced tightly as they did nine years ago when they were separated from each other.

"Guin, I'm so happy you're back. I was so scared and devastated for you," Will said earnestly.

"I know, I know. It doesn't't matter now. I'm back, so you can quit gnashing your teeth over me," Guinevere told him jokingly, "Looks like you owe me another five shillings."

Will laughed again. How he thought himself to be a fool and wished he could thank Tia Dalma for her help!

"I will gladly pay that as soon as possible. Only fair that I do," Will said after a moment.

Will then fixed his gaze on Juliet, who cooed and reached her tiny hand out to him.

Guinevere smiled. "I do believe someone missed you," she joked as she helped Will sit up and placed baby Juliet in his arms.

Juliet smiled and laughed as Will held her in his strong arms and took her tiny hand in his.

"Hello, little one," Will whispered, "I missed you so much, Juliet. I'm so glad you're all right, love."

Juliet smiled brighter and gripped Will's finger.

"She still fancies you," Guinevere laughed, "It seems that she was very well taken care of."

"I took the liberty of that," Elizabeth said, "With a little help from Jack, of course."

Will paused a moment, and repeated what he had just heard to himself. Jack taking care of others? _Captain Jack Sparrow?_ He couldn't't believe that Jack had actually taken care of someone other than himself. Finally, he nodded.

"So it does," he agreed.

Suddenly, Will remembered the event with the chest.

"Where's the chest? And Lucia?" he asked.

"Norrington took it to draw Jones's crew away," Elizabeth explained.

"Lucia's gone too," Guinevere added.

Will bowed his head. Guinevere consoled him, rubbing his back.

"Rose told me about your father. Don't worry, Will. You will free your father," she comforted.

"It's not just about my father," Will told her, "Lucia Barbossa is her father's daughter. She will pay for what she did to us. I swear on my life that Lucia will pay."

"I know what grief you feel. No more worries about Lucia. I promise you that I will help you free your father," Guinevere said.

"Me too," Elizabeth added.

"Thank you, both," Will said gratefully, "What a lucky man I am. I have a wonderful fianceeée and a dear friend."

Both girls blushed.

"All right, all right. No need to kiss our rear ends, although it's true," Guinevere joked, "Honestly, Will, I think you hit your head harder than we thought."

At the same time, Jack seemed to be in an unusual good mood. He was calm and not rushed for some strange reason.

"Cap'n, should we drop canvas?" Gibbs asked.

"No, no need for that," Jack replied, "The _Flying Dutchman _is far behind us. There is very little luck that she'll make good time. We're safe."

For the first time since she was reunited with Jack at Tortuga, Elizabeth agreed with Jack. However, the incident on the beach had made her wary. Suddenly, just as everyone was at ease, the _Flying Dutchman _herself sprang from under the sea! Davy was going to have his debt paid with Jack, and that was final. While most of the crew panicked, Jack remained calm and taunted Davy Jones.

"Still on my tail you brainless remora?" Jack teased, "Oi, fish-face! Yeah, that's right you filthy little-WHOAH!"

Without warning, Jack clumsily stumbled and fell to the main deck.

The crew winced. "Oooh!" they said in unison.

Jack just simply held up his jar of dirt to say that he was alright. Then, he continued to harass Jones.

"So, you come to negotiate you slimy git," Jack taunted, "Just look what I got. I got a jar of dirrrt! I got a jar of dirrrt! And guess what's inside it!"

Davy had enough of Jack's games.

"Enough of this," he snarled, "Run out the guns!"

The sight of the guns on the _Pearl's _port side made Jack stop dead in his tracks.

"I think 'fish-face' has turned into the predator," Will quipped, noticing the guns.

"Hard a' starboard," Jack squeaked.

"Hard a' starboard!" Elizabeth commanded.

In a flash, the crew as well as Will, Elizabeth, Rose, and Guinevere armed themselves at once. **Pow! Pow! Pow!** The guns from the _Flying Dutchman_ exploded, spewing water with every missed target. Jack was wise enough to know that there would be no battle. The _Black Pearl_ was already clear out of range, and the _Dutchman _would not be able to catch up with them. Knowing this, the crew cheered! The _Flying Dutchman _was defeated!

Will faced Jack. "My father is on that ship," he said, "If we can outrun them, we should fight them!"

"Why fight when you can negotiate?" Jack countered, "All one needs is the proper leverage."

Suddenly, _Thud! _The _Pearl_ shook, leaving everyone to jerk. Jack's jar of dirt fell and broke with a crash. Jack stumbled on his hands and knees to find the heart.

"Where's the thump-thump?" he asked himself.

Jack continued to search through the dirt, but it was no use. The Kraken was on its way, and it was coming for him. Slowly, Jack slipped into one of the wooden rowboats.

"What's happening?" Elizabeth asked.

"Seems we've hit a reef," Gibbs told her.

Will and Rose had heard those words before they were attacked by the Kraken. Both of them knew that it was back for more!

"Get away from the rail!" Will cried, snatching Elizabeth away.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Kraken," Will and Rose replied.

Suddenly, a tentacle smacked down on the deck. Instantly, the crew began to fire every weapon they had. Will and Rose took charge.

"Everyone, in the hold. Make a net. Load every ounce of powder we have!" Rose commanded.

"Load the guns!" Will added.

In a flash, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, and the others put every barrel of shot and powder into the guns and into the net.

Will turned to Guinevere. "Guin, find a safe place and stay there," he told her.

"No," Guinevere protested.

"Do as I say!"

"There is no safe place, and you need all the help you can get!"

"I can't lose you again!"

"Quit gnashing your teeth over me! Do you trust me or not?"

"Will!" Rose called.

"All right, get a gun, and stay alert!" Will commanded Guinevere.

Quickly, Guinevere hid Juliet in Jack's quarters and armed herself with a rifle. The crew found a problem when loading the net.

"We've only six kegs of powder!" Gibbs shouted.

"Load the rum!" Will told him.

Reluctantly, Gibbs and the others loaded the rum with the powder. Everyone stood at their post until Will gave the signal to fire.

"Hold, hold!" Will cried.

The crew tensed as the Kraken drew nearer.

"Hold!" Will continued.

"I think we've held for long enough!" Pintel suggested.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried.

"FIRE!" Will and Rose bellowed.

KABOOM! The _Black Pearl's_ guns exploded into the Kraken's tentacle. The shot had only made the Kraken angrier and it began to attack the ship from all sides. As she and Elizabeth battled the beast, Guinevere wheeled about and noticed that the Kraken was about to strike Jack's quarters!

"Juliet!" Guinevere cried.

Without hesitation, Guinevere raced into Jack's quarters. The Kraken's tentacle smashed through the window, causing Juliet to scream. Guinevere carefully aimed her rifle at the tentacle, fired, and missed. A second time, Guinevere aimed, fired, and shot her target. The tentacle slipped away long enough for Guinevere snatch a wailing, frightened Juliet away to safety.

"I'm here, sweetheart. It's all right. You're safe," Guinevere soothed.

In all the commotion and chaos, no one noticed that Jack was missing. No one, but Elizabeth. As she looked over the ship's rail, she saw Jack rowing back to shore. Elizabeth watched in disbelief and was taken aback. How could he leave them in danger!

"You coward!" Elizabeth snarled.

Suddenly, she heard a scream. Will was caught in the net of powder, and the Kraken was right behind him!

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted, raising her rifle.

"Shoot, Elizabeth, shoot!" Will cried.

Elizabeth hesitated. Any shot could kill Will.

"Shoot!" Will screamed.

Suddenly, the Kraken's tentacle snatched Elizabeth and dragged her into the air. Will and Elizabeth were now at the mercy of the Kraken! Meanwhile, Jack rowed back to shore for protection against the monster. Suddenly, he stopped and checked his compass that pointed to what he desired most. On the _Black Pearl_ itself, Will and Elizabeth struggled helplessly with the Kraken. Just before Elizabeth could've been done for, a gunshot fired and the Kraken dropped Elizabeth.

As Elizabeth reached for her gun, she saw a boot on top of it. That boot belonged to Captain Jack Sparrow! Elizabeth ducked under him and held on tightly as Jack fired her rifle at the net. Will dropped just before the powder exploded, hitting the Kraken's tentacle. Jack and the others knew that they had not seen the end of the beast.

"We have to abandon ship!" Jack said.

"How?" Guinevere asked.

"There's a boat. We can use it to escape," Jack told her.

"What chance do we have in a boat?" Will asked Jack.

"Better chance than we have here," Jack sighed.

Gibbs was taken aback. "Jack, the _Pearl," _he said, shocked.

"She's only a ship, mate," Jack replied ruefully.

Gibbs nodded. "All hands abandon ship or abandon hope!" he commanded.

In a flash, everyone began to lower the wooden boat to escape. Guinevere, with Juliet in tow, approached Jack.

"You came back," she said, "I wanted to thank you for saving my life as well as our daughter's."

"You're welcome, darling," Jack said, "Wait a minute, _our_ daughter?

"Jack, I-just wanted to apologize for my discourtesy. My betrayal of you was far greater than yours could ever have been. I know why you left. And yes, Juliet is our daughter. I was foolish to think you couldn't't protect her," Guinevere confessed, "I was a fool. You know, we're alike, you know. We're both dishonest and trusted to be dishonest, honestly. I know that now because I've been dishonest with you ever since you came into my life again."

"How so?" Jack inquired.

"You already know," Guinevere whispered, "I love you, Jack. I've always, honestly loved you. Fortunately or unfortunately, your heart does not feel the same because if it did, then it would be breaking."

Guinevere stared into Jack's eyes. Her heart was full of sorrow and love. Slowly, she leaned into Jack. Just when Guinevere was about to receive Jack's first kiss in a long time, Will interrupted her.

"There's no time to lose! Come on, Guin!" he said urgently.

Guinevere knew she had to leave, but her heart was against it. She couldn't't leave Jack again. Guinevere stared into Jack's eyes.

"Go on," Jack whispered.

Guinevere shook her head. "No," she replied.

"The Beastie will return. You must go," Jack told her.

"No!" Guinevere said stubbornly.

"Guin, we cannot linger. Come," Will beckoned.

"Go," Jack said.

Guinevere nodded. Reluctantly, Guinevere took Will's hand. Together, she and Will headed for the boat. Jack watched as the only woman who loved him went off to safety. Elizabeth also lingered behind and faced Jack.

"Thank you, Jack," Elizabeth said gratefully.

"We're not free yet, love," Jack said grimly.

"But you came back. I always knew you were a good man," Elizabeth replied.

Suddenly, Elizabeth did something shocking. She leaned in and kissed Jack! Will and Guinevere turned and witnessed the unbelievable site. Both of them wore confused gazes.

"There's no time to lose! Come on, Will! Guin, step to it!" Gibbs urged as he hurried into the boat.

Slowly, Will climbed into the boat. Guinevere froze. Will took her hand and she reluctantly climbed into the boat. Not knowing that Will and Guinevere had witnessed the kiss, Elizabeth backed Jack against the mast. _Click_. Jack broke away to find himself chained to the mast. Elizabeth tricked him.

"It's not after us or the ship. It's after you. Don't you understand? This is how it must be. I'm not sorry," Elizabeth whispered while she trembled.

Jack knew what she had done and understood.

"Pirate," he said in admiration.

Elizabeth hurried away and climbed down into the boat.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked sharply, the confusion written on his face.

Guinevere gave Elizabeth the same look of bewilderment in her eyes. Elizabeth could not bear to tell them the truth.

"He elected to stay behind and give us a chance," she said firmly.

The crew of the _Black Pearl_ was stunned. In their shock, they froze where they were.

"Go!" Elizabeth commanded.

Immediately, the crew rode away from the ship. In the meantime, Jack was left to face the Kraken. He struggled to free himself from the manacle. With his free hand, Jack spilled oil onto his chained and broke free. The beast loomed over him like a cloud over sun.

"Hello, Beastie," Jack greeted.

The Kraken roared at him. Jack shrugged.

"Well, it's not so bad," he said.

Then, with sword drawn, Jack entered the Kraken's mouth, and the _Black Pearl_ vanished to the depths.

From the boat, Guinevere and the others watched as the _Black Pearl_ vanished.

"He's gone," whispered Will.

"Jack?" Guinevere asked hopelessly.

"He's gone."

"Stop saying that!"

"He's gone."

"No. No!"

Guinevere sobbed in Will's arms. Will embraced her.

"Oh, Jack! Jack! No!" Guinevere wept.

Guinevere's grief and seeing Will hurt made Elizabeth shed tears as they rowed away. She knew her intentions were to save Will and the others, and she thought that she would feel relief once the Kraken was gone. Now Elizabeth felt nothing but guilt. She had bought everyone's freedom by sacrificing Jack. In regret for what she had done, Elizabeth spoke no more to Will.

"What have I done?" she asked herself.


	16. What Would You Do?

4

Chapter 17: What Would You Do?

Meanwhile, Davy Jones watched the Kraken take the _Black Pearl _down to the depths with Jack on board. Davy smiled.

"Jack Sparrow, our debt is settled," he declared.

Bootstrap, who had also been on board, bowed his head. He knew that Jack was gone. He believed that Jack could've conquered the Devil. Bootstrap's heart broke knowing that Jack was gone and nothing would ever be the same again. Davy's crew held the chest in their hands.

"Let me see the chest," Davy commanded.

"Captain?" asked the Bo' sun.

"Let me see the bloody chest!" Davy growled.

Davy opened the chest, and to his disgust, the heart was missing. Davy knew Jack was responsible.

"**Curse you, Jack Sparrow!**" Davy roared.

Unbeknownst to Davy Jones, Jack did not go down with the heart in his possession. Back in Port Royal, Lord Beckett had surprise visitors. It was Norrington and Lucia!

"Well, well, Mr. Norrington. And who might this lady be?" Beckett said smugly.

"Lucia Barbossa," Lucia announced.

"And just what brings you here to Port Royal?" Beckett asked.

"We're here to negotiate," Norrington answered.

"I'm listening," Beckett told him.

"Norrington tossed the Letters of Marque on Beckett's desk. "I took the pleasure of filling in my name," he said.

"You held a certain William Turner and Elizabeth Swann prisoner did you not?" Lucia asked.

"For a time I did, yes," Beckett replied.

"You are after Captain Jack Sparrow, are you not?" Lucia inquired.

"I was actually after a certain compass of Captain Sparrow's, Miss Barbossa," Beckett corrected, "But Jack Sparrow has not found his place in the new world. For that he will perish. What is it you are after? Sparrow, Turner, and Swann are not linked to you."

"Yes, they are," Lucia corrected, "Jack, Elizabeth, and Will Turner murdered my father. I would like you to hang them. We will help you."

"As enticing as your offer is, Miss Barbossa, I cannot accept. You do not have Sparrow's compass," Beckett said.

"Indeed, but we have something better than a compass," Lucia told him.

Norrington tossed a pouch on Beckett's desk.

"I give you the heart of Davy Jones," he said, "It is the power of the seas."

"Savvy?" Lucia asked.

As Lucia and Norrington made their negotiations with Beckett, Guinevere, Will, Elizabeth, Rose, Gibbs, and the crew of the _Black Pearl_ rowed up the river to Tia Dalma's shack. Tia Dalma knew of Jack's sacrifice. Outside, the residents of the island held a candlelight vigil. The wearied and grief-stricken group was warmly welcomed into Tia's shack. There, Tia prepared them drinks as they held a small eulogy in Jack's honor. Will continuously pounded his knife into Tia Dalma's table.

Tia Dalma approached him. "It's a shame," she said with remorse, "Knowin' dat your fatha coulda been saved wit' de _Pearl._"

"It doesn't matter," Will said forlornly, "The _Pearl _is gone. Along with its captain."

"Aye, and already the world seems less bright. He fooled us all, right to the end. But the honest streak won out," Gibbs said glumly.

"He was one of the best captain's anyone could ask for! A gentleman of fortune he was!" Pintel sighed.

"He was so willing to give his life. The bravest of us all!" Ragetti declared.

The two pirate comrades blubbered as they drank to their captain.

"He was an honest partner and father," Guinevere declared tearfully as she drank.

Juliet whimpered. Guinevere consoled her daughter. Elizabeth raised her cup.

"He was a good man," she said.

"To Captain Jack Sparrow!" Gibbs declared, raising his cup.

Everyone but Elizabeth drank to the lost captain. Will did not know what to say since the incident on the boat. For him and Guinevere, there was so much confusion inside of them. Elizabeth wept silently. She thought she did the right thing by leaving Jack. Now she felt hurt for what she had done. Although Jack was a double-crosser at times, he always was on their side. Somehow, Elizabeth thought that a life without Captain Jack Sparrow would be a better life. Now she and everyone else knew that a life without Captain Jack Sparrow was a dull life or barely a life at all. Will gazed at his beloved fianceeée and his heart changed. He could not bear to see Elizabeth in tears, and he comforted her.

"Elizabeth, if there's anything that I could do to bring Jack back, I would do it in a heartbeat," he said softly, "I love you."

Elizabeth smiled. "I know," she said, barely in a whisper.

At this moment, it wasn't much she said, but it was the least and best she could say to the man she loved.

"I'd die to have him back again," Guinevere sighed, "I never realized his true character until now."

"I know. I'm so sorry, Guin," Will comforted, embracing Guinevere tightly.

Tia brightened.

"Dere is a way to bring Captain Jack back," Tia told them, "To do so you must sail to de ends of the Eart' and beyond. Would you be willin' to do it? What would you do? What would any of you be willing to do? Will you brave the weird and haunted shores of At World's End to fetch back witty Jack, and him precious _Pearl_?"

Pintel stood up. "Aye!" he declared.

"Aye!" Ragetti added.

"Aye!" Gibbs said.

"Aye!" Guinevere sighed.

"Aye!" Rose said firmly.

Elizabeth hesitated a moment. "Yes, I will," she declared in a softly.

Will nodded. "Aye," he agreed.

Tia nodded. "Very well," she declared, "but to go to de ends of de Eart' you need a captain. A strong captain. A captain who knows de ends of de Eart'."

"Where can we find such a captain?" Will wanted to know.

"De captain you seek is in dis very room. 'E has just returned from the ends of the Eart'," Tia told them.

Curiously, everyone looked to a spiral staircase. _Thump! Thump!_ The group tensed as they heard the sound of footsteps. They looked to find a pair of black-booted feet descending the stairs.

"Oh my God," Guinevere breathed in an awed voice.

Rose nearly fainted as she saw the owner of the boots. Everyone stared in the same awe, bewilderment, and shock as the owner of the boot stepped into the light. Jaws dropped and eyes widened. The captain Tia Dalma spoke of was Captain Barbossa! The monkey, Jack, landed on his shoulder. Barbossa smiled, showing his rotten and gold teeth.

"So, tell me what has become of my ship!" he said as he relished his apple.

THE END…for now.

Author's Note: Hope everyone enjoys this! The fanfic for POTC 3 is in process. It will be written soon and posted. Enjoy!


End file.
